The Flock go to England
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: The Flock go to England...self explanitary. New characters! Has Fax from the very beggining! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE
1. Who's that screaming?

**The Flock go to England**

**A.N.**** This is my first fanfic, therefore, I am sure that it will be completely rubbish. But practise makes perfect, right...**_**right??? **_**sighs All well, enjoy what you can, if there's anything wrong, criticism is good for me, so tell me!! R&R! Thanks, magicmehome AKA Lyra. Xxx **

Chapter One

**A.N.**** I think Fang is OOC here...waddayathink? Okay! On with the fic... P.S. MAY CONTAIN SOME FAXNESS. Who am I kidding, 'course there'll be Faxness:D**

**Max's POV**

"Fang?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

We were resting in a cave above a lake somewhere in Kansas, it had been four days since Itex. We had been flying for about seven hours straight and our wings were still warm, even though we had stopped over 30 minutes ago.

Now that I had Fang's attention, I didn't know what to say, "Uhh..."

_Oh God! I'm such a ditz! _I mentally slapped myself. Fang chuckled.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, blushing. _What the he-ck was wrong with me?!?_

"_You love him Maximum. Tell him that, before the chance passes." _The Voice.

_I love him like a brother, Voice. We are best friends! And anyway, there's no way he loves me like that...Not that I love him like that! _I thought the last bit quickly, maybe a little too quickly, seeming as I thought I heard the Voice snigger. _Voice, did you just snigger?_ I asked, the Voice had never shown any emotion before, so maybe it was just my imagination. Of course, the damned thing didn't reply, typical. But, the thing is, I think I did have feelings for Fang... not in the brother-sister way, but more...I _think_.

sigh I know, I know, Maximum Ride – 'Saviour of the world' turned mushy. I grimaced at the thought.

By now, Fang had gotten up and was now standing in front of me, I looked up at him. There was a single ray of moonlight shining across his beautiful olive skin, making his dark, mysterious eyes glint cheekily. And yes, I did say beautiful.

"Come with me." He said gently, holding out his hand. I took it, a tingling sensation being sent all across my body, _heehee, that tiggles. I wonder why that happened... _we walked hand in hand to the mouth of the cave. Dropping my hand, Fang jumped, and threw open his midnight black wings, and flew out into the night. With me right behind me (of course, I don't have gorgeous black wings like him...but you get the picture, I'm sure).

Seeing a clearing in the trees, Fang and I flew down, landing silently on the lush green grass, which had been tinted a blue colour because of the night sky.

"Fang, I..." Fang held up his hand to silence me, it worked. He stepped closer towards me and pulled me into a hug. He had only done this, what, once before? Back at the beach when I had tried my hand at DIY (yes, I get the irony, thanks).

**A.N.**** I have never actually had first hand experience with this next paragraph or so (I'm 15, almost 16! I know, I suck!:'( ) so, bare with me okay?? Anyway...back to the fic!**

He held me tenderly in his strong ropy arms. _Oh my God, oh my God, ohmigod!_ _Fang was hugging me!_ I pressed my head against his chest. _I never want this moment to end! _I thought.

"Fang, I...I love you..." I whispered. _Oh Gawd! This is soooo corny!_

I heard him laugh quietly. He looked down at me, staring into my eyes. _What was he thinking? _No,_ scratch that. What was _I_ thinking?! _Suddenly, he was kissing me.

**Fang's POV**

When I had held her hand back at the cave, I had felt a surge of electricity run through my body. It was so weird. I was going to do it. I had decided that I would tell Max that I loved her tonight. Now, to be exact. I pulled her into a hug.

"Fang, I...I love you..." Max whispered. _She said she loved me. _I thought.

I had loved Max for...years, but I didn't quite expect her to feel the same way. To tell the truth, I was startled. I laughed quietly and looked down at her, gazing into those hypnotic brown eyes. Then I did something I wanted to do for ages, I leant down, and kissed her. She hadn't expected it. After a couple of, say...milliseconds, Max relaxed and shyly kissed me back, putting her arms around my neck and tilting her head slightly so we could kiss better. The surge that I had felt before was now even stronger, it was Un-believe-able. Of course, nothing that good could last forever, especially for two mutant bird kids on the run, with 4 younger mutant bird kids, _and_ a talking mutant dog to look after. No, nothing could ever go a smoothly as we all hope, or at least I hoped.

A scream from the cave bought us back to reality. Regretfully pulling back, I looked at Max. Her eye's showed a mixture of confusion, worry and... longingness? In a fluster, she and I flew quickly, and quietly. Back to our hide-out.

**A.N.**** So? What did you think? Was it amazing? Was it so completely rubbish you can't wait to send abusive reviews?? sigh Please tell me what you think! I have another 5 pages of A4 **_**tiny **_**writing and counting, just itching to be posted! Thanks. Magicmehome xxx**


	2. England and I love you's

Chapter two

**A.N.**** Chapter two!!! Oooh! I bet you're all wondering what's happened back at the cave! Now, should I tell you...hmm, yeah, might as well! Enjoy! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this in last time – oops!) I do not own Maximum Ride, unfortunately...I can dream though, can't I?**

**Angel's POV**

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine." I heard a musical voice say.

Flickering my eyes open, I could see about five Erasers in the cave. By now, we were all awake, except for Max and Fang, who didn't appear to be with us. _Oh no! Where are they?_ I thought. Nudge screamed as she was grabbed by a clawed hand.

"Let her go." I was standing now, using my mind control to make the Eraser put Nudge down. He looked confusingly from me, to Nudge, and back to me again.

"Let. Her. Go." I said, my voice toned with steal. The Eraser put Nudge down and stepped back. _Fang, Max. Where _are _you? _I kept thinking.

**Max's POV**

"Let. Her. Go." I heard. I looked over at Fang, oh dear, sounds like trouble. _Again_.

As we got to the cave entrance, I saw four, maybe five Erasers, one of them being Ari. _Ari, always Ari._

"Hey! It's rude to trespass, Dogbreath." I said snidely.

"Max. I was wondering where you were. Did you go off to play hanky panky with Fangie?" Ari asked playfully. Man, I was gunna get yelled at for that later. Now that I had the Erasers attention, Fang was slowly closing in on the one closest.

"Why? Jealous?" I shot back. _Now I really was going to get killed by Fang._

Fang whacked the first Eraser in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick, which would have hit his windpipe, but instead, broke his nose. Darn it.

We were all fighting now, well, everyone except Total, who was cowering behind a boulder. Mine and Fangs Erasers were down, which left Ari and two others **A.N.**** Wow! I can count!). **Nudge and Angel were holding up good, but Gazzy and Iggy could have done with some help, I was the help. Which left Fang and Ari to combat. _Again_.

_Please don't get hurt again Fang. No matter how much I want to kiss you, please don't get hurt! _I begged silently. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I were left to watch/hear Fang and Ari's fight, I was ready to jump in whenever it started to look like the Avian-American's were loosing.

Left, right, left, roundhouse, right...Fang was winning, he obviously didn't think to kindly of the "hanky panky" Ari had talked about. With a run and jump, Ari was gone, followed closely by the other four Erasers. _He obviously realised that he wasn't going to win this fight. _I ran over to Fang, who looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Fang, you okay?" I asked, not letting my panic show. _I had better close my eyes too then, seeming as he can read them like a freaking book. _

"Yeah, will be in a minute." He replied breathlessly. Gazzy handed him a bottle of water, he drank it gratefully. I sat down next to him.

"Okay guys, report."

"I'm okay." said Angel.

"A little scratched, but I'm good." was Nudge's reply.

"I'm fine." Iggy had said, looking down in mine and Fang's direction.

"Ditto." yawned Gazzy.

"Total?" I asked.

"Fine and dandy!" he said, coming out of his hiding spot.

"You okay now?" I looked at Fang.

"Yep." He replied, digging out an energy bar from his ever present backpack.

"What are we going to do now, Max?" Nudge asked.

"We're gunna have to go somewhere else, you all okay to fly again?" I asked, receiving a round of nods and yeps. _Right, now where to go...Voice, any ideas?_

"_England" _One word.

"How the heck are we going to get there?!" I said out aloud.

"Get where?" Fang said, obviously contemplating on taking me to the funny farm or not.

"England. The stupid Voice wants us to go to England." I sighed.

"New England?" Nudge asked, slightly confused.

"No, England as in Europe, right Max?" said Angel.

"Yeah, that's right Ange." I replied, rubbing my temples.

**Fang's POV**

"But, Europe is like, 70,000 miles away. _Over sea!_" said Gazzy.

"It wants us to go via airline." Replied Max, obviously stressed by the whole idea of us being trapped in an aeroplane for about 7 hours. Who am I kidding, we all were!

"How? I don't think The School were kind enough to supply us with passports." I pointed out.

"I might be able to deal with that..." Angel piped up.

"What's in England anyway?" Iggy asked. The one million dollar question – _What was in England?_

"How should I know?" now tired, Max pulled her knees up to her chest, and continued rubbing her temples.

"Headache?" I asked quietly, hearing a muffled yes, I put my arm around her.

_I love you Max. _Angel smiled broadly._ Stop it Angel!_

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Her smile toned down a bit.

"Okay guys, pack up. We're leaving in five," I said, Max needed to rest, but we needed to get somewhere safer first. "you okay to fly?" Max had her head buried in my chest. Still holding her head, she nodded feebly, trying to get up, I helped her. She looked at me and whispered a thanks. _Those eyes, I could look into them for the rest of my genetically modified life._

**Max's POV**

Agh! I hate being such a weakling, especially around Fang!

So, we were going to England. _Are you going to tell me why you want us to go to England, Voice? _I questioned, of course, I didn't receive an answer.

**A.N.**** Sorry I took so long! I was meant to submit this chapter Monday, but I couldn't work out how to send it! I have written more! I promise I'll get it up ASAP!!!! REVIEW! Lyra xxx**


	3. Fang's blog and other things

Chapter three

**A.N.****Okay, so I kind of realised that I submitted the second chapter when I had just begun Max's POV (oops!). So, I guess I'll start from the start of Max's POV...if that makes any sense what so ever... Thanks for all the awesomely positive comments guys! Well, from everyone except wierdalien (A.K.A. Ali), cuz he was just mean! I had put such a nice comment on his too... cries put mean comments on his fic!!! Jokes, well, you can If you want... anyway! Hope you enjoy this!! Lyra xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, the great James Patterson does!**

**This chappy might be a little short...sorry!**

**Max's POV**

Agh! I hate being such a weakling, especially around Fang!

So, we were going to England. _Are you going to tell me why you want us to go to England, Voice? _I questioned, of course, I didn't receive an answer. **A.N.**** Sorry guys, but I'm reading '****The Returning Of Maximum Ride!' by Captain Kangaroo as I'm typing this up, and she's sending the flock to England too! It's like...omg! Everyone's thinking "England"! Although...this was written some time ago... yeah, I'll shut up now...sorry!)**

We were now resting in an old abandoned barn, it was kinda cozy. Fang had 'long term borrowed' **(A.N.**** I say that alllll the time! Hehe) **a laptop from Itex, it had 24/7 access to the internet and like NEVER ran out of battery!! Ahh, technology today! **(A.N.**** Which reminds me, I'm making muffins on Friday! Sorry!) **

Right now, I was using it to see if there were any airports nearby, preferably one that done trips to England, seeming as, you know, that was our destination and all... BINGO! There was one a couple of towns away from where we were. I looked at the time, 4 am, time for Fangs watch.

I walked silently over to him. He was lying neatly on his side, _he looks so cute when he's asleep._ Looking back to where I had been sitting, I decided he could do with a lie in, I sat back down.

At around 6, Fang woke up. He looked from me, to the barn door, and back to me again.

"Mornin' sunshine." I said, smiling.

"You took my watch?" he asked, not acknowledging my 'morning'.

I nodded, "You just looked so cute, I couldn't bare to wake you." I replied truthfully. Fang's cheeks went pink.

"Thanks Max."

It would be about an hour before the rest of the flock woke up, so Fang and I just sat together. Whilst I was thinking about The Kiss II, Fang was posting on his blog. He had some amazing stuff on there so far, but I never showed any interest in it when anyone was around, sometimes I even posted comments on there, my username is magicmehome, so look out, just don't tell Fang, or the flock, for that matter...

"So, umm, about last night, did you mean it? What you said?"

I looked over at him, considering my options. Either the truth, yes I did. Or no, I didn't. I decided to stick to the truth, seeming as lies never got me anywhere with Fang.

"Yes, I did. Did you mean to, umm...kiss me?"

"Yes, I did, I love you too Max." he replied, blushing again.

I grinned.

**I warned you it was going to be short. But have no fear! More WILL come soon...tomorrow, maybe, probably...**

**So, what did you think? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Review people! **

**I see the future...I see...someone finding out about the little scene...Any guesses as to who it is? Bet you don't know!!!**

**Later!**

**Lyra**

**xxx**


	4. aeroplanes and math

Chapter four

**To SilverEmber282, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! This chapter is for you, because I'm always reading things wrong. Cuz I'm just stoopid. Jesus Lyra! Think before you speak...type...whatever...SORRY!!! So yeah, This chapter is for you ****SilverEmber282!!!**

**So, chapter four hey??**

**Did you get it right????? The person who overheard some of it was none other than...(drum roll please)...My Nampa! Lol, jks. Find out down below! The people who guessed right were...oh, no-one guessed right...okay then...**

**There's a bit in here that I have 'borrowed' from Maximum Ride 3, those of you who have already read it, can you guess which bit it is? The first one to guess gets to read the next chapter (or the one after that) before anyone else! Even before my friend, wierdalien! Unless he guesses it correctly...which he **_**won't **_**cuz he's only just started it, be careful with my book Ali, it's one of my 3 faves! (oh I wonder which 3 that is!?!?) lmao**

**Have fun reading people! Reviews please, Ali, if you put another horrible one in, I WILL resolve to being a complete bitch towards you...if that's possible...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like James Patterson? Nope. Do I want to **_**be **_**James Patterson? Hell yeah! (only, you know, **_**not **_**James Patterson...just someone as great as him...yeah, I'm gunna shut up and get on with the fiction now...sorry.)**

**Lyra xxx**

**Nudge's POV**

"Yes, I did. I love you too Max." I heard Fang say.

I smiled to myself, it was about time they said that to each other. It was blatantly obvious to the rest of us their feelings for one another, even Iggy, and he was _blind_!

I groaned and turned over, letting the lovebirds (get it? Lovebir- oh, never mind) know I was stirring.

"Morning Max, _Fang_." I grinned. Even with my eyes still closed, I could sense them looking at each other.

Sitting up, I said the obvious thing, 'I'm hungry'? No, that wasn't it. This was...

"It's about freaking time you told each other that!" I scolded playfully. "I'm hungry." What! It was the truth!

Fang blinked at me slowly and Max suddenly became very interested in the barns ceiling, I wondered if there was any food up there, cuz I was real hungry! Now, where was I...Oh yeah.

I smiled sweetly and walked to my bag. I know I had some chocolate digestives in there somewhere. On my way back, I nudged Angel, and sent a thought. _You and Gazzy owe me five bucks each! Fang and Max have finally declared they're love!_

Angel sat up, grinned and said "Finally!"

I laughed as she pulled out the five dollars, where she got the money from, I had no idea, but I don't care – I just won $10!

**Later that day**

**Max's POV**

I had told the flock about the plane, it would be leaving at 1:30. It was now 12:30, and we were getting ready for flight.

"Okay guys, everyone packed? I asked, doing a 360 around the barn. I got a round of yes' and we set off.

It's amazing what a six year old mind controlling mutant bird freak can do in an airport. Angel got us seven 1st class seats (one for each of the flock, and total demanded to have a seat to himself), access to all areas for Total (again, Total's demand, damn dog), for us all to have 3 meals each at a time. Oh, and for everyone to think that it was _normal _for a _dog _to have his own seat and his own meals. How _did_ she do it?

Anyway, seven _looong_ hours later, we landed in London. In our time, it would have been 8:30, over here, it was half one_ of the next day. _

"Wow! We're actually in England! Are we staying in London Max? 'Cause I'd love to stay in London, I mean, you've got Madame Tussaudes (sp?) and, and –" I cut Nudge off.

"Umm...no," I said, looking down at the map I had required, "we're heading...west north west, the Voice wants us to go to Gloucestershire, it doesn't look that far, a couple of hours maybe." I guessed.

It looked like 170 km...whatever that was...Oh looky! A calculator and a conversions table! 1km is 0.6214 miles, sooo 170 **(where's the divide sign!?) **(divide sign) 0.6214 127.5 miles... okay, if we went an average of 90 mph...I put in another equation, we would make it in about...3 hours? **(I actually figured this out, at midnight, last night, so you better love me for it, mind you, knowing my maths skills, it's probably completely wrong. lol) **

"It'll take approximately 3 hours," I said, looking up from the calculator, "we can do that easy," I stood up. "lets go then." Leading the flock out of the airport, and into an old ally way, we took off.

**Fang's POV**

Max had told us that her voice wanted us to go somewhere called Gloucestershire, I wondered what was there...all I could see so far was towns, and a hell of a lot of green countryside.

"Lets head down there." Max said, pointing her head in the direction of a forest.

The area we were in was called 'The Forest of Dean', I Google mapped it. There was a town called Gloucester near by, and Cheltenham further along. Jeeze, England was so _small_! I mean, it was seriously tiny compared to the US!

I was supposed to take second watch, Max was sat next to me to 'keep me company'.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Max out of the blue **(heehee, I like saying that...out of the blue...).**

A pause came before I received an answer.

"You, and why the Voice wanted us to come here. How about you?"

"The same, actually. So, what? Are we going out? Or..." I trailed off.

"Oh, defiantly the first option." She whispered, entwining her fingers with mine. I brought our hands up to my lips, and kissed hers gently.

"Are we going to tell the flock?" I asked, turning off the laptop.

"Yeah, mind you, what with Nudge and Angel's comments this morning, I think they already know." She giggled, Max never giggles.

"I wonder how long Nudge had been awake for."

"Not long I wouldn't have thought. It doesn't matter much now anyway. Time for Iggy's watch yet?" she said, yawning.

"Yeah, time for Iggy's watch." I nudged him with my sneaker.

"Alright lovebirds, I'm up," he stifled a yawn, "you two going out yet?"

I looked over at Max, who nodded.

"Yes, we are." She said.

"'Bout time too. Off ya go then."

Max giggled. I watched her fall asleep in my arms, soon after, I fell asleep too.

**Okay, so how was that guys? I hope you liked it, like I said at the start, this was dedicated to SilverEmber282, I am **_**really **_**sorry about that!!!!**

**I need help. I don't really have any idea what to put in the next chapter, any ideas? Just keywords or something will do! So, anyone notice which bit I borrowed from book 3? Remember, the first one who gets it gets to read the next chapter before anyone else!!!**

**Now, all I want you to do is press that **_**liiiiiiiitle **_**purple button down there on the left hand side. Go on, you know you want too! Lyra xxx**


	5. Are you an angel?

Chapter five

**Okay, so I've been told by many of my American readers...wait...all of you seem to be American...hmm...anyway, you have all said that MR3 doesn't come out until like, the end of the month. A thousand apologies!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler, I guess, it's going to be really short, basically cuz I have no idea what's going to happen next. Any ideas, PM me!**

**Lyra xxx**

**Nudge's POV**

"Monique? Where are you? Come back here this instant!" I heard an English voice say. MONIQUE! That's my name. wait, no-one but the flock knew I was there, and that that was my real name, but no-one used it. hmm, it must be someone else.

"Mummy! Help! Please, Mummy!" I heard a small voice cry, not far from where I was lying in my tree. Then, a shrill scream came, oh god, I'd better go help...wait, what about Max? She'll get really angry with me, but...agh! I jumped from my branch, and headed towards the scream.

Oh My God. There was this MASSIVE drop, the young girl I heard screaming was hanging on to a branch of a tree she had been climbing for dear life. I looked down the drop, to the little girl, to her mother, who was quite a way away, and thought about flying over to help her, she _was _about to drop...I sighed, better show the wings.

The girl saw me.

"Help! Please, someone, hel...aghhhhhhhhh!!!" She dropped. Crap. I dove, and caught her literally _feet _above the ground.

"Close call, huh." I smiled, she merely nodded, not surprising really, seeming as, you know, she didn't have wings or anything to stop her. I put her down on the ground, and asked if she was okay. Again, she nodded, that's when her mother came running towards us.

"Oh, thank God! Monique, hunny, can you hear me? Thankyou, thankyou so much for saving her!" She said, _umm, no problemo?_ I just smiled and nodded.

"Are...are you an angel?" Monique asked me. _Well, not really... _

"No, I just heard you screaming, and, well, came to your rescue," I laughed, "are you okay now?"

"Yes, thankyou...what's your name?"

"Nudge, my name is Nudge. I have to go back to my fl-family now. Bye." I stood up, and walked away.

Max was going to kill me.

**Told you it was going to be short...I was just kind of experimenting, seeing if any ideas would come to me whilst writing this, no such luck. sigh. What did you think of this little...thing? Any ideas for the real chapter, PM me or something.**

**Sorry SilverEmber282! Please PM me or something! **_**Please?!?!?!?!**_

**Lyra**

**xxx**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A.N.**

**Hi, sorry about doing this half way through the FF, but I want to make a songfic, for Maximum Ride obviously, but my ideas have kinda...slowed down, somewhat... anyway, the song is called Ocean Size Love by Leigh Nash, the lyrics are below, so if you get any random ideas about it or anything, PM me!!!**

_I know what I'm doing may be dumb_

_I know I should not be staring at the sun_

_But the thought of you leads me to temptation_

_It's the same whatever side you're on_

_Separated we are delicate and small_

_And the space between needs a retention_

_I see you right in front of me as close as you can get_

_And I pray that you won't leave this daydream yet_

_And it might seem much too far to get back to where you are_

_But it's close enough with an ocean size love_

_So if you can't reach out to me_

_Send a sign across the sea and I'll pick it up with an ocean size love_

_I don't have to worry anymore_

_If I really need you I'll go to the shore_

_And the thought of you there is my protection_

_I see it right in front of me_

_A vision in my head_

_And I know this is as real as a daydream gets_

_And it might seem much too far to get back to where you are_

_But it's close enough with an ocean size love_

_So if you can't reach out to me_

_Send a sign across the sea and I'll pick it up with an ocean size love_

_You make no sound but I can hear you in the wind_

_I can see this never ends_

_Like the sea_

_Like you for me_

_And it's close enough with an ocean size love_

_So if you can't reach out to me_

_Send a sign across the sea and I'll pick it up with an ocean size love_

_And it might seem much too far to get back to where you are_

_But it's close enough with an ocean size love_

_So if you can't reach out to me_

_Send a sign across the sea and I'll pick it up with an ocean size love_

**What do you think? Can you see a songfic being made out of this?? Thankyou for all of your reviews so far! SilverEmber282, **_**please, please, please**_** forgive me! I'm so stoopid! Please!?!?!?!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE No 2

**Hi guys, I know what you're all thinking – 'oh dear God! When the heck is she going to submit the next chapter!?!?!?!' – well, the answer to that is – when I can think of something else to put in it, as I have said, all contributions are welcome, whether it's killing off one of the flock, giving one of them new powers, adding new major characters...anything, all ideas are welcome!**

**I just wanted to say that I have submitted the song fic (see previous chapter if you have no idea what I'm talking about), the link is (I hope this works) **

**If that didn't work and you want to read it, either PM me, or do a search for it, it's called 'Ocean Size Love' .**

**I've just noticed that practically all of my favourite FF's on here are Fax ones, but who can blame me?? I love Fax! I wouldn't want it any other way. NOT A SINGLE OTHER WAY. (cough cough) sorry about that sudden out burst! **

**Review or PM me with any ideas!!!!**

**Lyra**

**xxx**


	8. Bang Bang, you're dead

Chapter ... six?

**Okay, this chapter is basically funniebanana's idea, I just kinda shaped it. Thanks for the idea funniebanana!!!! R&R, any other ideas for the future are welcome!**

**Lyra xxx **

**Disclaimer: I, magicmehome, has been forced to write for James Patterson. Yes, it was my doing all along! Now worship me you fools!**

**No, unfortunately I'm joking, I don't own Maximum Ride, or any of the flock, or the whitecoats, or...well, you get the picture. **

**I DON'T OWN IT! –sobs- I hope you're happy! **

**Nudge's POV**

I was flying silently back towards camp when I saw a suspicious figure heading that way, upon instinct, I swooped lower, still covered by the trees, yet close enough to see what he was doing.

Oh. My. Freaking. God. He had a gun, and he wasn't an eraser...then who was he? Probably just some bozo, looking for cash, looked it. We could take him out, probably, hopefully.

I flew quickly back to camp too tell Max, so we could get ready for him. Thank God, they were all awake. I landed quietly.

"Guys, there's a guy heading our way, with a gun, and he ain't an eraser." I whispered, load enough for the whole flock to hear. Max nodded, and told us to act normal, she and Fang went into the woods to hide, getting ready to jump out on the guy and take him out. We done what we were told, we acted normally, well, as normally as we could.

"STOP. Stop right where you are, and put your hands up." The stranger said, we did as we were told, we knew the drill, do something bad, BANG you're dead.

I tried to act scared, "P-please, don't hurt us! W-what do y-you want?" I stuttered. Man, I'm good at this.

"Your money. I want all of your mon-" The man wasn't able to finish his sentence, because at that time, Fang and Max jumped him, grabbed the gun, and whacked it across his head. Ouch, that had to hurt. He went down with an 'oof'.

"Iggy, you still got that rope?" Max asked, Iggy nodded, and threw the rope in Max's general direction, Fang grabbed it, and tied it around the passed out body.

"There, that should hold him, should we search him?" Fang asked, Max nodded. He didn't have much, but we took anything that we thought might come in handy.

"Lets go." Max told us.

**Max's POV**

That was a close call, good job Nudge had warned us early so we could get ready. Were _did _Nudge go anyway? I'd have to ask her later.

We were staying at a hotel, not a big fancy shmancy one, just a small hotel. They sold things in _pounds _here, luckily, the woman at the till said she was able to exchange the currency, I would have to do that more often if we were going to survive. I paid for three rooms. Any guesses how that turned out? Yep, Angel and Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy, which, of course, left the last room for me and Fang. I sighed inwardly, it wasn't that I _minded_ sharing a room with him, but it only had one double bed. Well, at least we were 'together'.

"Shot gun, I get the shower first!" I said, running to the bathroom. I didn't get far though, cuz guess what happened, Brain Attack.

I stifled a scream, and fell to the floor, grabbing my head in the process. I felt Fang's arms around me, comforting me, murmuring things to me, things I couldn't understand. But it was comforting, I loved it, his voice, his touch...

"I guess you had better take the first shower then." I whispered. Fang chuckled and put me on the bed.

"I guess so." He walked into the bathroom, and had his shower. Afterwards, I had mine.

**Sorry it's so short! I'll attempt to make chapter seven longer!**

**What did you think? Thanks again funniebanana! **

**Sneak preview into the next chapter: **_(aren't you lucky!) _**Max finds out why the Voice wanted her and the flock to go to England **_(hopefully), _**Iggy decides to have a game of truth or dare **_(any ideas for dares, PM me, I suck at that game. Something with Fax, and maybe Niggy too!) _**and one of the character's die. But which one? GUESS!!!!**

**Lyra xxx**


	9. Truth or dare?

Chapter seven

**Hey guys! Okay, so SilverEmber282 came up with these totally amazing ideas for the flocks little truth or dare game. THANKYOU!!!! I'm soooooo hyper! I keep saying "Woopla woop" and I have no idea why! WOOPLA WOOP!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer!ti nwo t'nod I (backwards, just to confuse you!)**

**Lyra xxx**

**Max's POV**

Jeeze, England was _wet._

We had left the hotel early that morning and it was now around 3pm, I had decided we would camp in a small wood, in a _tiny _village on a hill, called Birdlip, hehe, what a funny name!

"Maaaaaaaax?" Nudge asked, chomping on a chocolate bar.

"hmm."

"Can we play truth or dare? When we were back at Anne's, and I went to that birthday party, we played truth or dare, and it was sooooo funny! Like, this one time, Sophie, you remember Sophie, right? Well, yeah, she dared me to- _hmph_" Iggy put his hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

_Thankyou Iggy!_

"Yes, we can play Truth or Dare if you really want to Nudge" Fang glared at me, as if to say '_Thanks for that.' _I smiled sweetly.

"Seeming as I thought of it, can I have the first go?"

"Okay" I replied

"Yay! Okay, Fang, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Fang replied, obviously annoyed.

"Okay! Is it true that..." Iggy whispered some thing in her ear, "is it true that you were jealous when Max went out on that date with Sam?" God damn you child!

Fangs reply was so quite that I almost didn't hear it, the rain pounding outside didn't help much either. "yes." Was what I thought I heard him say, aww!

"Aww! Your turn now Fang." Nudge said, hugging herself.

He looked around the flock, eyes resting briefly on me, _not me, not me, not me. _I pleaded silently.

"Nudge. Truth or dare?" Uh oh, what was he up to? I could see mischief in his eyes.

"Dare." She replied with out hesitation.

He smiled evilly. "You have to give Iggy a lap dance, even if he _can't _see it" I restrained the urge to laugh.

OMG! It was _hilarious_! Both Iggy and Nudge turned a bright shade of red.

"Well, I can't go twice like that, so...Max, you can have my go." Nudge said, shifting nervously from side to side.

I cleared my voice, "Uh, okay, be warned, I'm rubbish at this...Gazzy, truth or dare?" well, _obviously_ he chose dare. "I dare you to sing 'I'm a little tea pot' and do the actions for it."

We couldn't help but laugh, Gazzy looked so funny, and to make it funnier, he sang it in a funny accent too.

"Okay, Fang. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Nudge." My insides boiled, Fang was _mine._

He reached over and pecked on the cheek, thank god.

"This game's getting boring guys. Lets just get some rest, 'kay?" It may have been 3pm when we started, but 4 hours had past, _4 whole hours._ "I've got first watch." I said, for some reason, I didn't want to look up.

"Sure?" Fang asked, I just nodded.

_Voice? _

"_Yes Maximum?"_

_Why did you want us to come here?_

"_Max, Max, Max. When will you learn to trust me?"_

_Oh, I dunno. So, are you going to tell me?_

I swear I heard the Voice sigh. _"Soon Max, soon. Now, just concentrate on your watch."_

_Oh, Voice?_

"_Yes?"_

_Have you got a name?_

"_You can call me Jamie."_

Great, so I was no where closer to telling if the voice, Jamie, was a guy or not. Brilliant.

Hey, I've just noticed. We haven't heard from the Erasers yet. _Hmm._

**Again, sorry for the shortness!**

**Thankyou SilverEmber282!**

**Ooh! I've just come up with an idea for the next chapter! Yay!**

**Review!**

**Lyra xxx**


	10. Fires

Chapter Eight

**Got some totally amazing ideas from ****Pyromaniac-Girl over MSN, I'm going to use one of them, because I'd **_**love**_** to read her version of her ideas, cuz I know that I could **_**never**_** capture them in the same way she could! Thankyou for your help Pyromaniac-Girl!!!!**

**I'm still open to ideas, seeming as I've been sucked dry of them. All thoughts and ideas welcome, all are taken into consideration!**

**Lyra xxx**

**Disclaimer:**** James Patterson: Say it.**

**Me: Awww! Do I have to?**

**JP: Yes.**

**Me: But **_**whhhyyyyy???**_

**JP: Say it or I'm sueing.**

**Me: -gulps- Fine then, -sighs- I—I don't –I CAN'T DO IT! –starts crying-**

**JP: If you say it, I'll give you a Fang clone.**

**Me: OKAY! I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does! Can I have my Fang clone now???**

**JP: Sorry, don't have one! Mwahahahaha!**

**Me: -Bursts into tears- **_**Noooo!**_

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

I needed to blow something up! I was really, seriously, painfully bored. Now, what to blow, what to blow...(**A.N.**** Is it just me, or did that sound dirty?)**

"Yo, Gazzy, come here a sec," I said, sensing him close by.

"Yeah? "

"I need to blow something up. What you got?"

"Hmm...what about..." he whispered into my ear, like hell I'm gunna tell you, you'll probably tell...oops, said too much.

I nodded, "That's great, we just need the stuff for it."

"Don't worry. We're low on supplies, there's a town near by, so we could ask Max if she wanted us to go in and get anything."

"Okay, but won't she find it a bit suspicious?"

"Let's hope not!" Gazzy said, walking off to find Max.

**Max's POV**

Fang and I were building as small fire, it had stopped raining last night, so we decided to venture outside for a bit.

"Can you hand me the matches?" I asked, throwing a few more dry branches onto the heap.

"Found anything else about the Voice?" Fang said, passing me the box.

"Yeah, actually, I did. It's name is 'Jamie'."

"That it?"

"Yep. Oh, unless you think that it want's me to trust it." I said, lighting the fire.

"Ha."

Fang walked over to me, standing full on in front of me. Man he was getting tall. I smiled, looking up into his eyes, then he kissed me, again. A beautiful, passionate kiss...that was ended abruptly by Gazzy saying "Eew!"

I pulled away, "What do you want, squirt?"

"I saw we were running low on food and stuff, do you want me and Iggy to go into town and get some more?" he asked

I really wanted to get back to kissing Fang again, "Yeah, whatever, just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Yeah. But, erm, Max?"

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"We need money."

I shoved the Maximum Ride card into his hands, "Off you go, and hurry up!" He ran off, credit card in hand, back to Iggy.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, looking back at Fang. He grinned, and kissed me again.

**Gazzy's POV**

He, he, he. This was too easy!

* * *

**Okay, short, I know, but I'm still trying to get my brain to function :D**

**Review, pweety pweeze!!!!**

**Go on, you know you want to! –grins evilly- Mwahahahahaha! (coughcough, sorry!)**

**What did you think? Like the Fax? I did, I love Fax. Fax makes me happy, and hyper!!!**

**WOOPLA WOOP! I'M HYPEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm going to go and get more cream soda now :) TTFN!**

**Lyra xxx**


	11. Iggy and the Gasman go shopping

Chapter nine

**Woo! I am really, really, **_**really**_** sorry I haven't updated in so long...ran out of ideas...so this is, yet again, just a fillery type thing, cuz I'm still looking for ideas of what Ig's and Gaz should blow. Really, c'mon guys! I need serious help! PM me if you have any ideas, don't review...people who read my reviews might know what'll happen next! So please, if any of you have ANY ideas WHAT SO EVER PM me!**

**Here's a vote I want you all to take:- Should there be (obviously there'll be fax)...A)Niggy and Fax. **_**OR**_** B)Just Fax. VOTE PEOPLE! VOTE!**

**I was thinking of sending the flock to school, (the normal kind), if you all want them to go, I've got the why ALL sorted out (even got the schools for Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge!) and the home...so, if you want them to go, say so...'kay?**

**Tata! Lyra xxx**

**Disclaimer: I, magicmehome (magic for short), do not own Maximum Ride, although, I do own any extra characters I may throw in. You never know, if you're lucky, I might add one of you, my special readers, in! So keep you're eyes peeled, and give me made up names or something if you do want to in it! Anyway, I'm blabbering in the disclaimer...**

**Iggy's POV**

"...and they were _all _over each other, Ig's! It was _gross!_ I mean, seriously, do they _have_ to do that in front of small, innocent kids?!?" Gazzy was rambling about Max and Fang 'making out' – he was starting to sound like Nudge.

"Gazzy, shut it, or I'll take you back and get someone else to come with me. Now, are there any shops near-by that'll be suitable?"

**A.N.**** Sorry peeps! But, I just had this totally weird thought that I thought I'd share with you. What if they went into IKEA (presuming you know what IKEA is...). Well, it cracked me up, anyway.**

He seemed a little put out at that thought, "Sorry Iggy. Yeah, there's a umm...'Hubb' over there, that looks promising." He mumbled.

"Lead the way, my sightful one."

Well, it turned out that Hubb is just as good, maybe even _better_ than Wal-mart back at home. **A.N.**** It **_**IS**_** Wal-mart...**_**right**_It had everything we needed, including all the food, so we didn't have to go to two shops.

"We'll have to tell Max about this place, they've got clothes and stuff here too." Gazzy said, pushing the trolley with me by the side of it.

**BACK AT CAMP (IN A SECLUDED AREA AWAY FROM PRYING MUTANT BIRD KID EYES)**

"...Alarm clock?"

"Check, check, check! We've got it all!"

"Good, now to put it together."

**(AT CAMP, IN A TOTALLY DIFFERENT SECLUDED AREA AWAY FROM PRYING MUTANT BIRD KID EYES)**

**Max's POV**

Fang and I were having our first make out session.

"We'll have to do this more often." Fang breathed in a husky voice.

I giggled, "I was just thinking the same thing."

He grinned my favourite lob-sided grin, I was glad I was lying down, my legs went all wobbly when he done that.

"MMMMMAAAAAXXX!!!!!" I heard Angel scream.

Fang and I looked at each other in shock, and ran off in the direction of my baby's voice.

When we reached her, she and Nudge were grinning.

"What?" I was now suspicious, what had they done?

"Me and Angel were flying, and...and...and..."

"and we saw a woman who looked _exactly_ like you!" Angel finished.

I felt my jaw drop, and closed it before any flies decided to investigate the interior of my mouth, "are...are you sure?"

Both girls nodded in unison, I blacked out. Typical.

"Max?" Ice cold water was tipped onto my face.

"GAZZY!" I heard Fang say.

"mph." I was able to say.

"Max? You okay?" asked a concerned Fang, ah, my sweet, sweet Fang. Jeez, what was _wrong_ with me? I've never called Fang 'sweet'!

"Yeah, sorry. I'm good," I sat up, "Where did you see this...woman?"

"By the park, a couple of minutes away, she had just sat down, so she should still be there!" Angel replied.

"You wanna go see her, Max?" Nudge asked me.

I froze for a couple of seconds, "yeah. Yeah actually, I do." Fang gave me a puzzled look, I shrugged in reply.

**Kind of short, I know. But I'm not one to write long chapters!**

**What did you think? Tell me! And remember about my vote and stuff up top, 'kay? I really need those answered ASAP, this is for the fic okay, so if you really want me to stop, don't post or anything, if you DO...well...you know what to do! XD**

'**Till next time! Lyra xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Gifts

Chapter ten

**Wow! Chapter ten people! XD **

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson; therefore, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I**_** do**_** own any extra characters, like Esme, for example. I own her. She is **_**mine!**_** (even if I got her name from the Twilight series). **

**Have fun reading. Please review! They make me happy! (And I like to annoy weirdalien, but that's off topic!) Lyra xxx**

**Max's POV**

It was Jamie's (**A.N.**** the Voice, if you forgot, even I forgot what I called it!) **idea to go see this woman, who apparently looked exactly like me. Can't imagine why though.

"_You'll soon find out, Maximum. Just have faith in me, okay?" _Jamie said

_Haven't heard from you in a while, Jamie. Any reason for you recent absence?_

"_Yes," _Jamie replied wryly,_ "you and Fang were driving me up the wall. Really, be considerate for others!"_

_Well, if you're going to be like that, then maybe you should stay 'absent'. _I hinted, hoping this omniscient voice would get the picture and leave.

"_Oh no, Max! I can't leave you, it would endanger the flock. Lets face it – you _need_ me."_

_Yeah, need you to get out of my head!_

I received no answer.

We had reached the park by now, Nudge and Angel were directing us towards a secluded area of trees for us to land. They stood looking at me expectantly.

"Lead the way." I said, sweeping my hand elegantly from Nudge and Angel, to the direction of the park. They nodded and walked out into the clearing.

"Look, that's her, over there." Angel said, pointing to a middle-aged, blonde haired woman about 100 yards away from us.

"Don't point!" Gazzy hissed, pushing her hand down. Too late, the woman looked up at us, cocked her head slightly, smiled and waved us over.

...Okay then, Fang and I looked behind us. Nope, no-one behind us, we looked back at her. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge had started walking over. What the H E double hockey sticks?!?! I looked over at Fang, he seemed just as surprised as I was. He looked over to me, shrugged, and walked over to the woman and the rest of the flock.

"Come on then Iggy, lets see who she is." I sighed, going to join the others, Iggy close behind me.

"Hello, I've been expecting you." The woman said, as Fang, Iggy and I reached the flock.

"You have?" I asked, now that I was closer, she did look a bit like me – same hair, same face, eyes...wow, pretty much an older version of me.

She smiled, "Yes, you see, I have this..._gift_, that allows me to see into the future."

_Cuz __**that **__explains things._

"_Patients, Maximum. Look - Angel is fine with her."_

_Stupid Voice._

"Who are you?" I asked, skipping the questions about her 'gift'.

"I'm Esme Miller, I'm your mother, Maximum."

Well, _that _was news.

"Hi! I'm Angel! This is Nudge, my brother Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, and of course, you already know Max! You have a really nice accent!"

I glared at Angel, she should have used our fake names. Unless she really trusted this woman...

"Hi Angel, what a pretty name! Thankyou. Would you like to come back to my house? It isn't that far away, and I can see you're all starving."

Suddenly, I was intrigued. The flock and Esme looked at me...great, put on the spot, _again._

"Umm, sure. I guess we can stop by for a while." I said, practically _all_ the flock grinned at me, except Fang - cuz he was the only one with any _sence_.

"Great! Come on, this way." Esme headed off towards the park gates.

**Okay, what did you think of that? I thought it was...interesting.**

**I've got the next chapter planned out in my head, but it's not going to be put up until around Wednesday, cuz I'm going on holiday. **–**grimace- **

**So, yeah, sorry about that! I'm hoping to come back to a stack load of reviews and PM's from you guys! Remember, the vote is still open, seeming as there has only been one vote so far. (see previous chapter for details)**

**The first, fifth, and maybe even tenth person who votes, is going to be a character in TFGTE. So if you want to be in it, GET VOTING! SilverEmber282 was the first to vote, so you'll be a character in it! PM me to tell me what you want you're character to be like!!!**

**Till next time, tata!**

**Lyra xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	13. Prospects and pillow fights

Chapter eleven

**I wrote the first part of this in the car, on holiday, listening to Norah Jones on my MP3, using my mobile. There are a lot of 'two's' in this, I don't know why though...**

**So far, the vote for Fax and Niggy or just Fax are 3:2 to both Fax **_**and**_** Niggy. So hurry up if you don't like Niggy!**

**Okay, I think I'll put a new character in this chapter, one of the winners! She's called Tia, and she is Pyromaniac-girl's character – I LOVE her! Teehee! R&R!!! Lyra xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I do own any extra characters I may want to throw in.**

Prospects and Pillow Fights

**Max's POV**

Esme – I refused to call her mom – house was a-ma-zing, well, it wasn't a house, it was a mansion. A massive, 9 bedroomed mansion, with an annex and a HUMUNGUS...well, you couldn't really call it a garden, but that was what it was. The whole area was extremely secluded, which was perfect for us.

Esme was actually really nice, everyone was comfortable with being around her – even Fang and me. She didn't mind the wings, in fact, she was fascinated by them.

Like I said before, the house was amazing. I had two kitchens, two larders, an office for Esme, which had a used bedroom linked to it, I presumed it was Esme's room...the list was endless. Out of the nine bedrooms (plus the two in the annex), only six were being used, to my knowledge. On the second floor, next to a spiral staircase leading up to the attic and out study room, was Nudge and Angel's room – they had insisted upon sharing - it had two single beds (three if you counted Total's dog bed), an en suite bathroom, a walk-in wardrobe and a balcony looking over the gardens. The walls were a warm, peachy colour – all in all, it was a very pretty room. Gazzy, Iggy, Fang and I had a room each on the same floor (though Gazzy's room was technically on the third floor, with Iggy's underneath). My room was massive. It had a double, four poster bed, creamy walls, a blue en suite bathroom, a walk-in wardrobe, and a little office area in the west corner. One wall was all glass, over looking one of the gigantic ponds and the gardens – I loved this room.

Every room had it's own phone with tele-com, so Esme could tell us when it was time to eat etc. – Nudge and Gazzy _loved_ to play with that, in the end, I had to use it to tell them to shut up.

I was lying on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling, when a soft knock came at my door.

"Come in Esme." I said, not looking away from the flat, white ceiling. Esme sat on the office chair.

"Hi Max, I just wanted to come ask you something."

That caught my attention, "hmm?" I looked at her.

"I want to enrol you all into a nearby school. But, of course, I wanted the heads up from you."

"No erasers? No...mad scientists?" I asked, Angel and Nudge had decided to fill her in about our...hair-raising...past.

"None that I know of." She smiled.

"When would we be starting? If I chose to accept this offer?" I asked, after thinking for a minute about our almost non-existent schooling...accept for that time with Anne, with Lissa and..._stop right there Max._

"The term starts in a fortnight. You'd have to get uniforms, but you'd be at the same school, and I can get you, Fang and Iggy in the same classes."

That brightened the prospect, I nodded slowly, "Can I talk to the flock about it?"

"Of course!" she stood up, "Dinner's in an hour." She closed the door behind her.

I got on the tele-com, "Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel – my room, pronto." I said. Switching off the com, I sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

They arrived at the same time, brining up the rear.

"What's up Max?" He asked, his little stump of a tail wagging.

"Sit down, everyone," I told them, "okay, so, we've been here for a couple of weeks now. We're all settled and comfy – I've found my mom, she loves us all...and she wants us to go to school."

"No erasers? No...mad scientists?" Fang asked the same questions I had.

I shook my head, "No, we haven't seen them anywhere in England. So Esme and I hope not."

"When will we be starting?" Nudge asked, jumping excitedly on my bed, making us all bounce up and down.

"In two weeks. Fang, Iggy and I will be in the same classes. The rest of you – because of the age differences – will be in different classes. So, Whaddaya say, you wanna go back to school?" I looked around at my flock.

"Hell yeah!" Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy shouted.

Angel nodded, smiling broadly. I looked over at Fang, a smile playing on his lips.

I cocked my head to one side and raised and eyebrow, "Your verdict please?"

"Sure, why not. I'm guessing it's school uniform?" Fang replied.

By now, the rest of the flock had gone downstairs to talk to Esme about the prospect of becoming students at a no-doubt expensive school.

"Yes, why?" I asked, warily.

Just the thought of you in a skirt again..." Fang trailed off. I threw a pillow at him, grabbing another one, I hit him. Feathers flew everywhere. Oops.

Fang was laughing hysterically, "you'd better clean those up before Esme or Jacki finds them." He pulled a couple of feathers out of my hair.

Jacki was the house keeper-come-babysitter for Esme when she went away on business trips.

I grimaced, "Give us a hand, Fang!"

We started picking up the soft feathers, and put them in a small bag, then I went to the laundry cupboard and got two more cushions out.

"That should do it." I said, clapping my hands together.

Fang threw me onto my bed, and started kissing me. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to remember how to breathe.

Of course, these moments can't last forever.

_BEEP_ "Fang, Max. Dinner's ready. Oh, and be sure to put the pillow cases in the laundry basket once you're done with them." _BEEP_

Fang and I looked at each other in astonishment. _What the frick!?!_

_**Later, after dinner, back in Max's room.**_

**Max's POV**

It was stormy outside, thunder, lightening and rain.

Fang and I sat on my bed, watching the bolts of lightening lighting up the sky. It was beautiful, except for the rain, that just made it hazy.

I was looking out at the woods Esme owned and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Fang asked, sitting up and looking at me.

I didn't say anything. I got up, walked over to the window, and looked harder.

"What is it Max?"

"There's a girl, over by the woods." I pointed.

I turned and ran down the stairs, sliding down the banister to quicken my pace, forgetting about my wings.

"Esme! Esme, there's a girl out in the storm, I'm gunna go get her!" I shouted, knowing she'll hear me.

She ran out of her office, "Tia!"

_Tia?_

"Quick Max, you have to hurry!" She cried.

I nodded, and jumped out of the door, opening my wings, not caring if they got soaked, I went into hyper-drive, which meant I was there in about half a minute.

"Tia?" I presumed. She nodded, shivering uncontrollably. I picked her up, "Don't worry, I'll take you to the house."

She was about my age, with amazingly long dark blonde hair, strange crimsony coloured eyes, she was very slender.

I reached the house, running as soon as I touched the ground, so I didn't do a face-plant.

"Tia! Oh god, Tia! Are you okay?" Esme cried as I lay Tia on the couch next to the fire.

"I'll go get her a set of dry clothes." I ran back to my room, Fang tailing me.

I grabbed some clothes hastily, spinning around and running into Fang's chest.

"Max, calm down." He grabbed hold of my arms. "Breathe. Come on Maxy." He used my pet name.

I nodded, breathing slower. "Thanks" I breathed.

"'S'ok." He said, turning me towards the door.

I grabbed a couple of woollen blankets out of the laundry cupboard on my way, I went back to Esme and Tia.

"Thanks, Max." Esme said, never taking her eye's off Tia.

"Is she going to be okay?" Fang asked, sensing my anxiousness.

"Yeah, she should be." She replied, wrapping the blankets around the fragile looking girl.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"She's a runaway, like you. She's extremely shy, but very smart. Oh, and don't get her angry – she sets things on fire... annoying power, but you've gotta live with it." she smiled wryly.

I was startled, we had never been told about her, "How long has she been with you?" I asked, still whispering.

"A while, she came to me last spring. Sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner. As I said, she's very shy, and she was staying in an outhouse I own, not far from here."

**Meh, rubbish ending – but I couldn't think of how to end it.**

**So, what did you think of Tia? I liked her, her character reminds me of Kisa Sohma from Fruits Basket, if you've read/watched the manga, don'tcha think?**

**Review! In the next chapter, the flock get to meet the shy and timid Tia. Maybe I should write a file thingy about each extra character I add, and put it at the end or something...hmmm...What do **_**you **_**think?**

**Nifty one, JP.book.reader and SilverEmber282 – I need more info on your characters! I need looks, age, interests, likes, dislikes, NAME, anything else that might be important. So please PM me with the details!**

**Lyra xxx**


	14. Character Profile 1 Esme Miller

**I'm going to be posting these character profile thingies every so often in between chapters, just so you know. It's so you know what each of my character's is like. I own these extra characters (with a lot of help from the 'winners'), so NO stealing! **_**Please?**_

**Claimer: These extra characters are MINE. They belong to **_**moi**_

**My Extra Characters ©**

Extra Character #1

**Full Name: **Esme Alice Rosalie Miller

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **35 (That would have made her about 20 when Max was born, cuz it's near her birthday, Max's birthday, I mean)

**Date of Birth: **24th August 1972

**Star sign: **Virgo

**Description: **Medium height. Dark blonde, wavy hair – shoulder length. Brown eyes.

**Powers: **See's the future

**Favourite Colour(s): **Light blue and neutral colours

**Status:** Widowed, single

**Children?: **Yes, one, daughter – Maximum Ride #squeal#, 14 years old.

**Extra: **Having had a hard life, Esme Alice Rosalie Miller married at the tender age of just 19. Her husband, Jacob Miller, disappeared 1 year after being married, at the age of 21 for unknown reasons, now presumed dead. Esme bore child at the age of 20, her daughter was kidnapped just a few days after being born. Her daughter was strange, for she had a small set of wings on her back – this did not phase the love for her only daughter. Although left heartbroken and childless, Esme continued with her life. She now lives near Cirencester, Gloucestershire, in the UK, owning a large amount of land, and being very rich, Esme lives with Tia, a 14 year old girl, whom she found on a walk, she has grown very attached to Tia.


	15. Fire in the kitchen

Chapter 12

**I've now got a review target, by the end of my fanfic (I have no idea when it's going to end), I'd like to have 90 reviews! This is now my target. **

**SilverEmber282, your character comes up in this chapter – comes to save the morning (and Esme's kitchen)! **

**NO MORE NIGGY. This is a comment to say that there will not be **_**any**_** Niggy in this Fanfic. Instead, there shall be...Hey! I'm not telling you! There's only ONE person who knows! The rest of you will just have to wait...and guess...I do kind of tell you in this chapter...**

**I've been walking non-stop around town since 9:30 am, it is now 3pm, and I have JUST got back. Agh, my feet are KILLING me!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Though, this is an obvious mistake to make, seeming as I am a totally amazing Fanfic author...yeah, **_**right.**_

**Claimer: I do, however, own any of the characters I throw in, of course, loads of credit go to the 'winners' – there will be a thankyou page at the end of this FF, so watch out! XD**

**Lyra xxx**

Fire in the kitchen

**Max's POV**

Tia was at the breakfast table the morning after I found her. She looked pretty now she was washed up and warm.

"May you please pass the milk?" Tia mumbled, staring into her bowl.

"Sure! Here ya go!" Angel passed the milk, accidentally knocking over Tia's orange juice. "Oh! I'm so sorry Tia! I...Tia?" Tia was shaking and turning red.

"Esme? What's wrong with Tia?" I asked, leaning into Fang in case the 14 year old blew up.

"Crap! Everyone, get away from the table. In fact, go outside, NOW!" Esme rushed.

Seeing Esme's reaction, we were all outside before you could say 'mutant freak'.

"Agh!" We heard Esme scream as a ball of fire erupted from the kitchen – crap.

"Oh, Esme! I'm so sorry! Esme? Esme!" Tia cried, she came running out of the back door, Esme in her arms, – jeezeums she was strong, but that was the least of my concerns right now – smoke streaked and crying a few seconds later.

"What the..." Fang breathed, I ran over to Tia and Esme.

"What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened to Esme?" I asked, taking Esme out of the girls arms and gently lying her on the floor.

**(Prepare for the random and totally weird)**

Suddenly, out of NOWHERE, this kid comes _flying_ at us, with masses of water following her! I mean, ANOTHER flying mutant freak? _With_ powers? What has the world come to?

I was crouching over Esme, the flock and Tia staring at this strange new character bought into magicmehome's fan fiction with amazement...**(sorry!).**

Iggy was staring in the direction of Tia, I heard him whisper "I think I'm in love."

I chuckled, pressing Esme's leg, thinking of making it better because she was badly burned, the wound quickly disappeared.

_What the hell?_

"_I thought you deserved a new power"_

The voice, Jamie, had been very quiet ever since we first met Esme. In fact, I hadn't heard a peep out of it...until now.

_Back are we Jamie? How come you left?_

"_Now, now, Max. Worry about your own concerns."_

_Stupid Voice._

"_Stupid freak" _Jamie replied snidely. Grr.

"Is she okay?" Tia whimpered.

"Uhh...yeah, I think so. You okay, Tia?" I replied, looking up at her. She nodded. "Fang, Nudge? Come here a sec." I called.

"Yeah?"

"Fang, go find out who that girl is. Nudge, go get the others, get them inside, my window is opened, use that. Tia, Esme and me will be right behind you. Fang, take the girl up to my room too." Fang and Nudge nodded, and walked off.

Well, this is going to be an eventful day.

**Agh. That was horribly short, I'm so sorry.**

**But, you've got a new character, you've seen what Tia can do (the hard way, I must admit). Do you like it? I don't know...**

**Review please! **

**The next profile is going to be Tia's. Enjoy it! Lyra xxx**


	16. Character Profile 2 Tia Maria

**I own these extra characters (with a lot of help from the 'winners'), so NO stealing! **_**Please?**_

**Claimer: These extra characters are MINE. They belong to **_**moi.**_

**My Extra Characters ©**

Extra Character #2

**Full Name: **Tia Maria** (yom!) **

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **3rd June 1992

**Star sign: **Gemini

**Description: **dark sandy blonde knee length hair, agile, slim, medium height

**Powers: **Controls fire (though not very well)

**Favourite Colour(s): **light purple (lilac)

**Status:** single...at the moment (hinthintnudgenudge)

**Children?: **uh, no

**Extra: **Extremely timid and shy, Tia Maria was born with tiger genes in her. This is strange, considering she is terrified of heights. Tia is exceptionally smart, and enjoys to read in her spare time. She doesn't usually understand other peoples emotions, and if she gets angry or upset, she accidentally sets things on fire, the way you can avoid these outbursts, is to not get her angry or upset, if, on the off-chance that you do – run for your lives, be they mutant freak or regular – run! Her love for Esme is strong, she feels like Esme is her mother. Loving and kind, yet shy and timid, Tia Maria is a good person to be around...just watch out for shaking and redness!


	17. Jocelyn and uniforms

Chapter 13

**Woo! I just need 9 more reviews, and my target is reached...I'm gunna try for 110 reviews after!**

**Ahh! Feeling so random right now! Listening to 'The Ugly Bug Ball' at the moment (a Disney song)...wait, it just changed track...ahhh! Clair de lune by Debussy! How calming! #sighs#**

**OMG! Wow! I only posted my new songfic (switch) a couple of hours ago – and already I've got 7 reviews! I am now a VERY happy bunny, therefore, I'm going to try and incorporate some serious fax in either this chap, or the next (or both...), I feel that my 'serious fax' isn't seriously good, uh, a few pointers are welcomed with open arms and big huggles. (man I'm in a random mood today – it's only 10:30 in the morning – I've been awake for less than an hour and I've done a chemistry test paper already (don't call me a geek or anything – I was made to so there would be a possibility I could move up in science) )**

**This is by far the longest chapter I have EVER written (and I'm saying this when I haven't even finished it...). **

**After serious consideration, ****xo-MidnightSun-ox**** and I decided upon the uniform colours – RAINBOW! Naw, that was our first choice...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Claimer: But I **_**do **_**own it! (the extra characters, anyway)**

Jocelyn and uniforms

**Max's POV**

We were all grouped in my room. Bringing Tia in was NOT fun, let me tell you – she is terrified of heights, as I learned the hard way – she was thrashing about and screaming and...it really wasn't pretty.

Now the stranger was close up, I could describe her to you, she had the same skin tone as Nudge, startling green eyes and her hair was medium length, ending just below the shoulders, chocolate brown, of course. She looked to be about 12 years old, rather pretty, to tell the truth.

"Who are you?" I demanded as soon as I put an unconscious Esme on my bed.

"I'm Jocelyn, sorry, I just thought you could do with some help, I saw the fire...and, I...I'm sorry." The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry, Max is nice really." Angel whispered behind her hand, I glared at her. The girl, Jocelyn, giggled.

"I have to tell you, I really hate fire...and bombs...so, yeah. Can I stay here?" Jeezums, talk about getting straight to the point.

"Well, this is actually Esme's house, so we'll have to wait till she wakes up." Fang said, standing next to me.

"Oh, I can deal with that." Water shot out of Jocelyn's finger, and landed on Esme's face...and all over my bed.

"Hey! Watch where you're squirting!" I said.

**(sorry if this is getting confusing, I'm have an interesting group convo with pyromaniac-girl and wierdalien on msn...random people...)**

Esme coughed and spluttered, "What happened? Is everyone okay? Who's that?"

"Esme, don't worry! You're in Max's room, we're all okay, and this is Jocelyn, she saved the kitchen." That, people, was the most we have heard Tia say, even Esme seemed surprised.

"Uh...thanks, Tia. Jocelyn...seeming as you've saved my...erm...kitchen...have you got anywhere to stay?" Esme asked, sitting up.

_What – is this place a freaking hotel or something?!?!_

"_Calm down, Max. She could help."_

_Cale – se, Jamie. _**(shut up in either Spanish or Italian – I learnt that off 'Self-defence against Fruit' a sketch by Monty Python – MONTY PYTHON RAWKS! Right, back to the fic...sorry...)**

After that, it did shut up. Goodo.

"Actually – I don't have anywhere to stay. Can I stay here? It looks like you've got enough room." Jocelyn replied.

"Of course! Nudge, can you show her to the room in the east wing?"

Nudge nodded, and pulled Jocelyn out of the room.

Esme looked at her watch, "Oh, I've got to go. I'll be gone for a while...maybe for the rest of the week. Can you take care of everything?" Esme looked at me.

"Sure thing boss, but remember – we've still got Jacki."

"Yeah, what ever – see ya." Clearly, she only heard half of that – but all well. "Oh, and you need to go clothes shopping! Jacki'll give you a lift!" she called from the top of the stairs.

"Okay! Just go already!" I yelled back.

"I'm really sorry about the kitchen thing." Tia mumbled, looking down at the floor. Angel and Gazzy had disappeared, so it was just Iggy, Tia, Fang and me left in my room.

"Hey, don't worry about it – I couldn't see any of it, and no-one got hurt." Iggy said, rubbing her back.

_Hey! That gives me an idea..._

"_Well it's about time."_

_Didn't I tell you to SHUT THE HELL UP!?!_ Man, I think I need to go to anger management classes...

Tia looked gratefully up at him. Aww. Then, she grinned, "Hey! I've got an idea! Don't any of you, come into the kitchens, 'kay?"

"...okay..." I said, what was she up to.

"Yay! Toodles!" she said, running out the door.

"Well...I'm gunna go to my room. See ya." Iggy said.

Fang and I sat on the now damp bed.

"Fang?"

"Hmm..." he replied, gently stroking my neck.

"I think I've got a new power...when Tia bought Esme out of the kitchen, she had a bad burn – Esme, I mean – and, well...I healed it. And now, I've got an idea."

Fang was now staring at me.

"How come you all get powers, and I'm left with none?!?"

"_His time will come. Very soon, actually." _

"Jamie says you'll get a power very soon. Just be patient, Fang, your time will come."

He sighed. Resting my head on his shoulder, I said, "So, do you want to know what my plan is?"

"Yep, tell all."

I told him my idea, I know you all want to know, but you'll just have to wait and see.

Fang and I were lying on my bed, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist, my head lying on his chest. It was moments like these that I really loved.

_**And now for something totally different.**_

**Tia's POV**

I was making chocolate chip cookies for Iggy, Fang, Max, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. I had a secret recipe that I had made a few years ago, Esme had pleaded with me to make more, I told her they were for special occasions only.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that, no man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history--been there, done that!" I was singing softly to myself, I won't say I'm in love – a Disney song from Hercules. I liked this song...I liked all Disney songs, but this one was by far my favourite, at the moment anyway. I was listening to it on my stereo.

(Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of) 

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no,"

(You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh)

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love" Iggy was my immediate thought. _No,_ I told myself. This had happened before.  
"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming, get a grip, girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out" _Too true_, I thought. I fell in love, not so long ago...he broke my heart...I got over it though – gotta be strong, "ooowohhh..."

(You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?)  
Whoa  
  
Whilst I was singing, my cookies were in the oven, and I was washing up, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no," I'm denying my love to a SONG – how silly.

(Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love) 

  
"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love" which I won't...not first, anyway.

(You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love) 

"You're way off base, I won't say it, get off my case, I won't say it" I was now drying the dishes and cutlery, spinning around the kitchen to put them in they're appropriate places.  
(Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love)

"Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love" I sighed, the song ending, just as my cookies had finished. Only then did I realise that my voice had been rising throughout the song. Oops.

**Like my random songfic in the middle? I do! lol, sowwy! XD**

_**Little did sweet Tia know, she had an audience...**_

**Iggy's POV**

Woah. Tia was a real good singer. I could so relate to that song.

"Oh! Iggy...how-how long have you been standing there?" Tia stuttered.

"Um...a while, actually. Did you know you have a really nice singing voice?"

Silence was met after this – I guessed she was blushing.

I've never liked awkward silences...this was no exception.

"COOKIES!" I heard Max screech.

"Uh-oh, run Tia – Max loves cookies."

Tia giggled, "Do you want one? A cookie, I mean."

"Yeah, sure," She handed me one, "thanks." Oh my god, they were delicious. My face must of shown it, cuz I heard Tia giggle again.

"Cookies? Where are the cookies? COOKIES!" Max ran through the door, screeching to a stop.

Fang had obviously followed, I heard him clear his voice, probably reminding Max about manners.

"Can I have a cookie please Tia?" Max said.

Max groaned, "These cookies are even better than Dr. Martinez's!" _Who's Dr. Martinez?_

"Oof, umm...thanks?" Tia was being hugged. By Max. This is new.

**Max's POV**

Tia's cookies were delectable! Composing myself, I walked to the tele-com, "Flock – down here, pronto. You too, Jocelyn." I turned to Fang, Iggy and Tia, "We have to go school uniform shopping – Tia, you're going to the school we are, right? Can you come and tell us what we need?" I didn't know if Jocelyn was going to school too or not, but I wasn't letting her out of our sight – I take a while to get used to people. But I seemed to like Tia – she was very nice. I think Iggy liked her too...a lot.

We got a lift into town from Jacki, she gave me a spare mobile, and told me to call her when we needed picking up. Esme had given me the money for everything we needed before she left - it was hard to believe that she was my mother – and I also had my Maximum Ride card, so we had lots of money!

Tia lead us to a school shop, which was conveniently called, wait for it... 'The School Shop', people have NO imagination these days.

I turned out the our new school uniform was black and red. Skirts for the girls (Fang loved that), and trousers for the guys. The skirts and blazers were a dark red, the trousers and ties were black, and the blouses and shirts were your regular white – the blouses and shirts were loose fitting, so we didn't have to pull our wings in so much so that we were in agony **(did that make ANY sense?)**. Then, we had to get bags – these could be any colour we wanted them to be – so Nudge and Angel went to town by getting bright pink ones – yuk. I asked Tia if she wanted anything, she just needed a new pencil case, so I bought her that.

After all that school shopping, we decided to crash in Starbucks **(Java chip frappachino's are yumyum!)**, getting the giant sofa's, we lazed...ordering drinks and tons of food, the waitress brought them up – startled by the large amount of food and drink.

Angel yawned, "Can we go home now?" my poor baby was dead on her feet.

"Yeah, I'll call Jacki." I said, reaching into my jean pocket and pulling out the mobile.

Half an hour later – after 4 hours of shopping – we got home. Groaning, we all retired to bed after dinner.

I looked at my bed side clock – 10:27 – in about 2 hours time, my plan will be put into action...until then – I'm snoozing.

**Way over 2000 words there...woah. I'M ON A ROLL PEOPLE!**

**Enjoy it? Please review! I'm gunna type up the next chapter now (probably be submitted before the end of today!)!!**

**Tata! Lyra xxx**


	18. The Master Plan

Chapter 14

**Did you like my random songfic in the middle of the last chapter? I've had the planned in my head ever since Max (Pyromaniac-girl) had chosen her character (Tia, obviously). It's like...subconscious Tiggy Ooh! Tiggy! I like that! **

**I watched POTC3 last night, it had me laughing, crying and curfuzzled (Jack). I WANT A ROCK CRAB!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Claimer: I do own it.**

**(Are you as curfuzzled as I am right now?)**

The Master Plan

**Max's POV**

Ugh. I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear, underneath my pillow.

_Why the hell am I up at this time?_

"_Duh – your 'Master Plan'"_

_Oh right...Oh yeah! Jeeze – how did I forget that?_

"_You're your mothers daughter"_

I scowled, _Cale-se, Jamie._

I got up – now to put my plan into action. I quietly walked to Iggy's room, pressing my ear to the door, I could hear him snoring softly. I opened the door cautiously – thanking God Jacki had oiled it recently. Creeping over to his bed, I prepared myself.

_Hope this works. God, I hope this works – Will it work Jamie?_

"_I thought you told me to shut up? Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid"_ I could have sworn I heard Jamie sigh.

I held my hands just above Iggy's eyes – yes, I was trying to heal them – I thought about his sight coming back – him being able to see Gazzy, being able to build bombs without Gazzy having to be there every second – not that that would stop them – him being able to see how pretty Tia was...

I cried silently, pulling my hands back, knowing that it should have worked by now. I slumped onto the floor, still crying. I felt warm arms around me, slowly rocking me backwards and forwards – Fang must have come to see if I was alright – that made me cry even more. He picked me up – I didn't struggle, I knew that if I did, I would probably just fall down, plus. I liked being held by Fang – and took me back to my room. I held onto his shirt, crying into his chest. He sat on the bed, me cradled on his lap, and started rocking me again.

"Ssh Max, it's okay, it'll be okay." He whispered, stroking my matted hair. I nodded feebly into his shoulder, my tears dissolving into shuddering breaths. He lay me on the bed, tucking me under the covers, and stood up to leave.

"No, please stay" I pleaded, my voice raspy.

"You sure?" He turned back to me.

"Yes, please...unless you don't want to, of course." What if he didn't want to stay? What if...no, I mustn't thing such things –I'll get nightmares.

He walked slowly back to the bed and lay on top of the covers, putting his arm over my waist, I turned to face him. "I love you." I mouthed, knowing he would see it.

He smiled, "I know." Kissing my forehead, he closed his eyes.

Next thing I knew – it was morning.

**Iggy's POV**

Agh! Bright lights!

I opened my eyes, expecting to see nothing – what I didn't expect to see was...everything..._what the heck?_

I sat up – looking around the room, I must still be in Ponyland **(heehee! Ponyland, like in 'Meet the Robinsons'...I watched that twice at the cinema – great movie...)**. I blinked, rubbing my eyes...nope – I can still see. I pinched myself – Ow! Defiantly awake. Which must mean...

"I CAN SEE!"

Gazzy fell down the stairs from his room (the rooms were kinda joined together), "Wha?" he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Gaz! I can see! Beside you, there's a chest, with a green throw over it. Behind you, there's a fire place – with white ceramic tiles around it. You are wearing a blue tee-shirt with a red and yellow 'S' on the front **(Superman – if you didn't know.)**. Gazzy – I can see!"

"Oh God! IG's! YOU CAN SEE! We have to go tell Max!" He grabbed my arm and hauled me to Max's room, not waiting to knock, he threw open the door, only for us to se...Max and Fang snogging. Nice.

"Get off her Fang! And for the love of all that is holy, please put something more than just a short tee-shirt on Max – there are kids in here!" I said, covering Gazzy's eyes.

Max and Fang looked at each other and grinned – like they knew something I didn't.

"What? What is it?" I demanded, frustrated that they hadn't yet congratulated me.

"I can't believe it worked." Max said, still looking at Fang.

"Me neither – should we tell him?" Fang replied, never taking his eyes off Max.

"What? Tell me what?!" I asked, exasperated.

Still not looking away from Fang, Max said, "I got a new power yesterday," she turned to look at me, smiling, "the power to heal – I healed your eye sight, Iggy."

My frustration ebbed away, happiness taking over, "Th-Thanks, Max." I stuttered.

"It's okay, I'm just glad it worked!"

"Now, go find out how cute Tia is!" Fang said, smirking.

Max slapped his arm, "Hey!" she scowled, looking hurt.

Gazzy and I pulled out of the room – closing the door firmly behind us.

"Tia's cute?" I asked myself out aloud.

Gazzy grinned, "Go find out, she probably in the kitchen."

**Tia's POV**

I always feel the need to sing when I'm cooking, or hum, at least. I was – yet again – singing 'I won't say I'm in love', when Iggy came in.

I felt very comfortable around the flock – I felt I could be myself, and no-one would mind – they were like family.

"Morning Iggy!! I won't be long, then you can have the kitchen, 'kay?"

"Woah, they were telling the truth" before looking directly at me – Iggy had never looked directly at me, the fact that he was blind kinda made it hard for him. "No, don't go. Stay, please? You look real pretty today, by the way." He said.

I blushed, looking down at my feet. "Thanks...but, wait," I said, looking back up at him, "does that mean you've got your sight back?"

He grinned and nodded.

I – squealing – ran over to him and hugged him. He became an unbending statute.

"Sorry." I mumbled, going to step back. He stopped me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry, that was rude of me." Iggy whispered into my hair.

This hug was different to one's I've had before – I don't know why, it just felt more...loving, somehow. Know what I mean?

I was smiling now, I forgive you." I whispered back.

**(Man, I'm a sap.)**

I heard the sound of a camera shutter closing, "Aww! Talk about your Kodak moment! This is so sweet! What do you think Ange, print the photo off and pin it around the house?" I heard Nudge say.

Iggy and I pulled apart, Iggy scowling at Nudge and Angel, and me staring at my feet again – going red.

"Aww! We're sorry Tia! You two just look so cute together!" Angel said, walking over and looking up at me, "We promise we won't stick them all over the house!"

Aww, how could you not say something negative to a face that cute? I smiled and nodded.

Nudge and Angel grinned at each other, running back upstairs.

Iggy cleared his throat.

"Umm, sorry...about that...umm...yeah, I'm going to go get dressed for school now..." I said, keeping my head down, I started to walk towards my room.

Iggy pulled me back, I looked up at him, he was just a few inches higher than me. He smiled a kissed my forehead. Then, he walked out of the room.

_What just happened?_ I thought to myself.

**Awwwwwww! Don't you think that was cute?!? Who thought that was cute? I thought that was cute! Awwwwwww!**

**Anyways...is it just me, or did Iggy sound like Edward Cullen there?**

**Pyromaniac-girl and Wierdalien were meant to read this before I submitted it, but they left before I could send it to them. Next chapter, I promise!**

**Please review! Please! I'm begging you! (does bambi eyes) please!?!?**

**Love you all!**

**xxx**


	19. School and flirtations

Chapter 15

**Pyromaniac-girl and Wierdalien didn't like the first paragraph (up to...'school with us') – but I didn't know what else to put...I had been asked to maybe make Max jealous, like with the RHW in SOF (hehe sounds like a maths equation) ...so that was what I came up with.**

**Sorry it took me so long to submit! Please don't hate me! I wrote a longish one for you! The second longest chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill - I don't own it.**

**Claimer: I own the extra characters. Which means – NO STEALING! (Unless you ask VERY nicely...then I'll consider it.)**

School and Flirtations

**Max's POV**

I couldn't believe that the two weeks were already up. Yep, today was the day we went to school.

On a lighter note, Iggy could still see and him and Tia were spending a lot of time together – which usually meant that poor ol' Gazzy was on his own. Jocelyn, Nudge and Angel were inseparable – except when Iggy or Tia were around, then Jocelyn would disappear to her room.

Another thing about Jocelyn; I swore she was flirting with Fang when ever I was out of sight, I could hear her – I mean, _hello?! I have EARS, I'm not DEAF! KEEP AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!_

The thing that really ticked me off though, was that Fang wasn't doing _anything _about it! This Jocelyn was _12_, MY Fang was _14_ – and...AGH!

It felt like Fang was beginning to ignore me – though that may just be my paranoia. I was extremely happy that Jocelyn would not be attending school with us.

"Max!" Fang shouted, bringing me out of my own little world.

"Huh?"

"School. Remember? Get dressed already!"

"Oh. Right. Thanks..." I quickly ran off to my room to get ready.

Tia asked if we would like to meet some of her friends, so, when we got to the school – which was all collegy looking – she took us to go see some of these people.

"Heya guys! These are the ones I was talking to you about. Max, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel, this is Skye and Pandora...where are the others?" Tia said, pointing to each of us – yes, we had used our fake names, for obvious reasons.

"Mickey was told to go to the head's office again, for another of his pranks. March and April aren't in today and Jasper ran off with his friends." One of them said.

Skye and Pandora were twins – identical twins. They both had medium length dark black hair, pale skin and strange, violet coloured eyes.

"_Be nice them – they are going to be very helpful."_

_You wouldn't be talking about the whole 'saving the world' issue, by any chance are we Jamie?_

I received no answer.

"Hi!" the twins said in harmony.

"Hi, I'm Max." After I introduced myself, the others followed suit.

We were standing in an awkward silence, looking around or at the ground. The bell trilled, thank God!

"Pan, can you take Zephyr, Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel to reception, please? Skye and I'll take the others up to class – they're with us. I'll tell Mr. Staley why you'll be late!" Tia said, it was strange to see her like this – I was kind of used to the quiet, shy Tia back at home.

Pandora nodded, and told the kids to follow her, whilst Fang, Iggy and I trailed after Tia and Skye.

**Pandora's POV**

_I hope Azreal is okay – I had to leave her on her own for the first time today. I hope she doesn't talk in her sleep again...it was lucky that Skye and me were the only ones in the house at the time – other wise we would have been...yeah._

I took the three kids to reception – the eldest, Tiffany-Krystal, I think her name was – was a real chatter-box, I tried to take in what she was saying – something about 'Prep-school Barbie' or something – but she was talking at like, 90 miles an hour. I was amazed the other two – Zephyr and Ariel – could keep up.

I dropped them off at the reception, telling the woman there that they were new comers, and I had been asked to drop them off. She said she would take care of them, and make sure they got to their rooms okay.

Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel said thanks and goodbye – Ariel asking to tell Max 'not to worry about Fanlyn' , what ever that was...I promised to pass on the message and went to my tutor room.

**Max's POV**

When Pandora came back – she told me that Angel said that I shouldn't worry about Fanlyn.

_What the frick is 'Fanlyn'?!?_

"_Think, Max. Fax, Tiggy, Fanlyn..."_

_Yeah, uh, still don't under-wait a minute..._ I got a pen and some scrap paper from my school bag and wrote the names of the flock down (plus Tia and Jocelyn) and looked carefully at each of them. Oh. Fang and Max made 'Fax' or 'Mang'. Tia and Iggy made 'Tiggy' or 'Iia'. And Fang and – I shuddered – Jocelyn made 'Fanlyn'. Now I see what all of Fang's Blog readers meant by 'Fax' and 'Niggy' – Oh God, no, not Niggy...never Niggy...no. Tiggy, yes. Niggy, no! But there was one combination that I hated even more than Niggy...Figgy. Oh dear God. NOT FIGGY!!!!

Okay, so Angel said 'don't worry about Fanlyn' – which must mean that a) I should keep my thoughts under more control. And b) That Fang has no interest in Jocelyn. Well, that made me feel better.

Another bell rang – our first lesson was French.

_This ought to be fun._ I thought sourly.

"_Keep your eyes and ears open, Max."_

_Don't I always?_

"_Just be alert – you could find something very interesting out."_

_Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up._

"_No problem."_

When we got to French our teacher, Madame Garbett, told us to take a seat and gave us a textbook, workbook, and notebook each, telling us to write our names on there (Miller being our last name). After that, she told the rest of the class to get on with some work and walked over to Fang, Iggy and me.

"I want to test your abilities in French, so I know how you'll do in future topics, okay?" Madame Garbett said, we nodded.

Turning to Fang, she said, " Comment t'appelles-tu?" _**(What is your name?)**_

Iggy, Tia, Pandora, Skye and me turned to Fang.

Without a hesitation, he replied, "T'appelles Nick Miller." Each of our jaws dropped. He spoke in a perfect french accent. _**(My name is Nick Miller)**_

Recovering from her shock, Garbett then asked, "Comment ça s'écrit?" _**(How do you spell your name?)**_

Again, Fang immediately replied "Enn – ee – say – kah." _**(N – I – C – K)**_

The whole class had stopped what they were doing to oogled at this (hot) new student speaking fluent french on his first day of year 10 at Cirencester Private School and College (nifty name, huh?).

"That was very good Nick. Tell me, have you studied French before?"

"No." Even Fang seemed a little dazed at all he had just said, I mean I know we're 14 (almost 15) year olds, but this was amazing – none of us learnt french...or any other language, for that matter.

"Oh." The teacher was a little surprised, "then you have a French background." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nope."

The woman looked stunned, she sat down in her chair, mouth opened in a little 'O' shape. I guess she hadn't seen anything like this. I had no idea why she was so shocked about it all, had someone told her that we were brought up knowing next to nothing? My mind flashed back to our time in Virginia – was this another trick?

Everyone was staring at us.

Except for me, Iggy and Tia – we were watching Madame Garbett, cautious for any move that may prove my thoughts upon our previous schooling.

The bell rang. Everyone's eyes changed over, the class looking at Madame Garbett, Iggy, Tia and my eyes trained on Fang.

"Pack up and go." The woman said, coming out of her...whatever it was.

_**Lunch break**_

**Max's POV**

I hadn't had the chance to quiz Fang about French, until now.

"What happened?" He knew exactly what I was on about.

"I don't know. I just knew exactly what she said, and what the answer was. It was so weird. Do you think it's a power?"

"I don't know, we'll ask Esme when we get home."

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were doing fine in class. Gazzy had made a new friend – Mickey – who was in his class, it must be the Mickey Skye talked about before school. Nudge said there was a cute guy in her class – Silvio – he was Italian, and apparently 'Oh so cute'. And Angel had made a small group of friends who asked her to play with them, with a nod from me, she ran off with them, probably go to the kids play area.

Skye and Pandora were very quiet, but easy to get along with, and I still hadn't met Jasper.

Last period was Drama. Oh joy.

Our teacher was Mr. Kershaw, he was actually really nice and funny. He gave each of us a play called 'The Servant of Two Masters' **(Very good play – I suggest you read/see it. Extremely funny – I'm Beatrice!! Right, back to the fic, got it, sowwy!)** and told us to get chairs and sit in a circle. We were in the Drama Studio – everything was painted black...well, practically everything, the walls, the ceiling, the blinds, the carpet too, was black. Well suited for Fang.

This play was hilarious, here, I'll tell you the 'Suggested Programme Note' –

"_Pantalone, a rich Venetian merchant, had arranged the betrothal of his daughter to the wealthy Federigo Rasponi of Turin whom he had never met. On learning of the death of Federigo in a duel, Pantalone has reluctantly agreed to the betrothal of Clarice _(his daughter) _to Silvio, the son of his friend Doctor Lombardi. This is where the play opens – with the betrothal of Clarice and Silvio and its interruption by the arrival of Beatrice Rasponi _**(ME!!!) **_disguised as her brother Federigo. _

_It is important to realise that Federigo IS dead, and that Beatrice succede in her deception only because Pantalone had never met Federigo. Brighella _(Inkeeper of the local inn and friend to Beatrice, Federigo and Pantalone)_, who recognises Beatrice, agrees not to tell the others of her true identity, since Beatrice has come to Venice to seek her fiancé, Florindo, who has fled to Venice after having fatally wounded Federigo in the duel. These complications are made much more complicated by the knavish tricks of Truffaldino – and of Pasquale, who does not, of course, exist, except in Truffaldino's all too vivid imagination!"_

**(Everyone in my Drama class have agreed that Pasquale is the best character – basically cuz we're all weird!)**

No-one understood the play, except me. I could understand it perfectly, everyone else just kept interrupting the read-through to ask questions – which made me slightly frustrated.

Finally, the school day ended and Esme was outside the school in her car, ready to pick us up. Guess who was in the passenger seat - Jocelyn. Yep, Jocelyn was sitting there, throwing coquettish **(flirtatious) **smiles at any guy who passed, making their girlfriends scowl and flick her **(swear at her)**.

I got into the backseat of the car last, slamming the door behind me in frustration as Jocelyn was small talking with Fang...and Iggy, I noticed. I looked over to Tia, she must have noticed it too, because she was staring daggers into Jocelyn's back.

Looks like someone else had a dislike for the girl, this made me like Tia more. Maybe we should start a club – I know there's one for everyone who hates Lissa – I had seen it mentioned numerous times on Fang's Blog. I chuckled at the thought.

**Ooh! Nasty Maxy! (Evil Jocelyn) **

**I don't really like this chapter, I just couldn't really think of anything to put, so yet again - just typed, not knowing what I put in until I glanced back up at the screen. So, if you hate it – tell me. If you like it – tell me. If you aren't at all fussed and you'd rather be elsewhere – tell me.**

**I don't know how the play come into it...it just did. Maybe I'll find a use for it at some point later in this...**

**Review please!**

**I've got an outline of the next chapter, but it may be a while before I update! Toodles my sweets!**

**LONG LIVE FAX AND TIGGY!**


	20. Fangs new power and some unexpected news

Chapter 16

**Okay people! Chapter sixteen! Wow, I never knew I could get that far – and it's all thanks to you, dear readers, for encouraging me!**

**Agh – the weather is soooo hot here, it's driving me nuts! I always seem to get my ideas in the middle of the night...is that normal??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Claimer: What I DO own though, is the keyboard at which I'm typing – cuz I was the one who bought it. Oh, I also own the extra characters, the plot and anything else that's changed.**

**Enjoy!**

Fang's New Power (Oooh! Ahh!) and Some Unexpected News. 

**Max's POV**

We had told Esme about Fang's behaviour in French, and she had decided to try some other languages on him. Spanish, German, Russian, Latin, Italian...the list went on and on – I was amazed that she knew so many languages.

After several minutes of Fang torture, she came out of her office, Fang following her, and said, "I can't believe it. Fang's bilingual!"

Well, I wasn't so much of a dumb-ass not to understand what THAT meant – Fang could speak many languages.

After hearing this, Jocelyn was gushing over Fang's new ability. I narrowed my eyes, and glaring at her. Tia must have seen this, because she pulled me away and asked to speak with me privately. Thankfully, I nodded and was lead to Tia's room.

The walls were a soft lilac colour, and two of the walls were covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves filled with books. A small desk with a computer on it was against another wall, next to a dressing table with small, delicate looking glass perfume bottles, against the last wall, looking out over the woods, was Tia's bed – a four-poster one like mine, but with a canopy draped over the top of it. In short – it was amazing.

"I'm worried about Iggy and Fang." Tia said, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her small hands.

"Me too, I don't like the way Jocelyn's been acting towards them." I replied, sitting down next to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" She asked, looking at me. Her face showed worry lines, lines that had no right to be on such a pretty, young face.

"You mean other than beating the living daylights out of her?" I smiled at the thought – it would surly show her not mess with us.

Tia laughed dryly.

"Well, we can ask Angel for some help, see if she can get anything." She seemed to like that idea. She nodded, sniffling and wiping tears out of her eyes.

I gave her a hug, "It'll be okay. Iggy loves you. He doesn't love that...that thing." I said softly, praying it was true, if it wasn't – then I swear, I will kill that Jocelyn.

We walked to the kitchen, Tia wanted some hot chocolate, so we made four mugs of the stuff and got two packets of chocolate digestives and made our way up to Angel and Nudge's room.

"Come in!" Nudge shouted through the loud music blaring from the stereo.

Angel, Nudge and Jocelyn were sat on one of the beds, looking at some magazines – told you they were inseparable.

"Jocelyn, may we speak with Angel and Nudge...alone, please." I said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Sure, I had to go do something anyway." She jumped up fro the bed, littering the magazines all over the soft cream carpet – she just stepped over them and left – that evil...right, sorry, language.

Tia and I put the drinks and biscuits on the dressing table, and helped Angel and Nudge clear the mess up, I turned the music up so no-one could over hear us and sat on the bed opposite Nudge and Angel, next to Tia.

"Ange, have you picked anything up from Jocelyn?" I asked.

"No, her thoughts are always so boring and bland – I hardly ever listen to them anymore."

I nodded slowly, thinking _'is she hiding anything?'_ – by she, I meant Jocelyn, I didn't like her – there was no point in hiding the fact.

"Oh! Here, Max and I thought you might like some hot chocolate!" Tia said, passing two mugs to me so I could put them on the bedside table.

"Yay! Thankyou! You know, I was just thinking of hot chocolate just before you came up – and now I have a mug!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

**Iggy's POV**

_I wonder where Tia is, I've been looking for her everywhere...Well, there are only two more places to look – Angel and Nudge's room, and Jocelyn's – she wouldn't be in the office – she had her own computer for that stuff._

I was outside Jocelyn's room, about to knock when I heard her talking to...no-one. It seemed like she was having a phone call, which was strange, because there wasn't a phone in that room, I listened in.

"_...No, like I said – the freaks don't know a thing...Look, I said I was sorry I couldn't update so regularly – I've had those two brats following me like lost friggin' sheep...Look Jacob, it isn't my fault you couldn't keep Esme away from finding her daughter, who just happened to be The Maximum Ride, the same Maximum Ride that's been on our most wanted list since she was twelve, the same Maximum Ride that you helped bring into the world!...Don't blame me, I said! God damn it, I have NO idea WHY I put up with this crap – I'm your daughter now – Esme is NOT your wife – you left her, remember...hold on a sec, I think someone's listening outside..."_

I heard her coming towards the door, and ran for the bathroom – which was, conveniently, opposite Jocelyn's room. I closed the door softly, just as she opened her bedroom door.

_Damn it, I really need to find Tia and Max!_

I blinked, startled by the sudden light difference.

"What the –"

"_Nudge!_" Max said.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Max replied, suddenly spacing out – must be talking to the Voice. "Oh. Jamie says that we need to prepare ourselves – so we'll all be getting new powers in days to come. Oh so generous, hey?"

Tia giggled and Angel, Nudge and I smiled at Max's 'speech'.

Now, what was I forgetting? Oh God, yeah.

"Max, we need a conference – minus Jocelyn, plus Esme. ASAP." I said, she turned to Angel and asked her to send a thought out to Gazzy, Fang and Esme to come up here, without Jocelyn. A couple of minutes later – everyone was seated and watching me.

"I was looking for Tia and I was going to go ask Jocelyn to see if she knew where she was – and as I was about to knock – I heard her talking to someone over a phone." I paused to breathe – seeming as I said all of that in just two breathes.

"Well, what did you hear?" Max said, looking at me expectantly.

I told them everything I heard, when I mentioned the 'Jacob' she was talking to, Esme gasped. I continued, telling myself to ask her about him afterwards.

"So, Jocey is a..._spy?_" Nudge asked.

"That's what it sounds like. When Iggy said 'Jacob', you gasped Esme. Why?" Max said, tilting her body forward to see Esme past Tia.

Esme nodded, "He was...he...I...he's..."

"She's your Dad Max, he left a year after you did, well, he vanished – that's what I can hear from Esme, anyway." Angel said, handing a sobbing Esme the tissue box.

Esme nodded again after blowing her nose and wiping the tears from her eyes, "He never spoke about work, a year after you were taken, her just...disappeared, I thought he was dead – I, I can't believe it, what do we do, Max?" She was looking at Max. Poor old Max – yet again having to make decisions.

She paused, listening to the Voice, before answering, "I think we should act normal – Angel, you try and root around her thoughts more – just don't get caught – Nudge, you and Angel are to continue hanging around with her. The rest of us, just act normal. Jamie says we'll have to wait till the rest of our powers come – and two, unexpected friends are going to have powers too," she turned to Tia, "any ideas on who that could be?"

Tia thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, Pandora and Skye." – the twins.

"Okay, we'll need them over here as much as possible – if that's okay with you Esme?"

"Sure, Max. Anything to help."

Max nodded, "Right, so, Pan and Skye are coming around a lot – watch out for any signs of new powers all of us – everyone, you understand?" she received a round of nods.

**Max's POV**

There was a knock at the door, we all spun towards it.

"Come in!" Nudge shouted over the blaring music.

The door opened, and we sighed in relief – it was only Jackie.

"Umm, sorry – but Pandora and Skye are hear to see Tia, shall I send her up?"

Tia looked at me, I nodded, "Yes please, Jackie – we'll be in the office room upstairs – they know their way."

We walked up to the office, slumping down on the numerous chairs, beanbags, loveseats – you name it, this room had it.

"Tia! Something strange has happened!" Skye said, rushing in with Pandora at her heels – Pandora holding a black and white cat in her arms. Skye looked at us warily.

"Don't worry – I don't keep any secrets from them." Tia reassured her.

"Pan and me have powers!"

Well, that was quick.

"_Max, things are going to be happening very quickly power wise"_

_Right, thanks._ You know, the voice can be very nice sometimes.

"What? What powers?" Tia asked, telling them to sit down.

"Well, I'll give you a clue: Skye turned into Johnny Depp, and Pan gave us a cold shower..._outside._"

Great googly moogly! That cat just talked! Okay, so I'm used to talking pets, I mean – I had to look after one! But _another_ one?!? Dear lord, I don't think I could cope!

"Azreal? Azreal, is that you?" Total said, jumping out of Angel's lap.

"Yes it's me, you buffoon, who else would it be?" 'Azreal' replied, jumping onto the floor, swishing her tail back and forth.

"You know each other?" Everyone chorused.

The two animals looked bemused (if possible).

Well, we wouldn't be talking to each other wise, now would we?" Total said, sitting down and scratching behind his ear.

"Anyway – yeah, like Azreal said, I can control weather, and Skye can shape shift!" Pandora said, bringing us out of our bewildered state, "Oh, and you already know about me being physic – got that from Grandma, and Skye has a photographic memory."

Fang and I looked at each other – those powers could be useful, very useful.

"Oh! That's great! Wow! Now you can help us!" Tia exclaimed.

**I didn't know how to finish it off, so I just left it as that.**

**So, what did you think?**

**There are going to be A LOT more powers coming in – so watch out!**

**I know what's going to happen in the next chapter! Na-na-na-na-na-nah! –sticks tongue out-**

**Well, I'm off to write the next chapter!**

**Ooh! I need some help – darn, I have to tell you what's going to happen...garr! All well, can't be helped – it's Max's birthday – what should Fang get her?? All ideas welcomed with open arms and chocolate fudge cake! (I keep saying that!)**

**Toodle pip!**

**Lyra**

**P.S. Please review!**


	21. Tessa

Chapter 17

**Oh my life! Chapter 17 already! I can't believe it! Wow! Thankyou all for your reviews! You are **_**all**_** fabulous! I love you all!**

**Note to Tohru (A.K.A. Nicole): I love, love, LOVE your drawings of the flocks swimsuits! I've got them tacked on my bedroom wall! I've just realised though, you've missed poor Gazzy out! (Like I have in this...) I love you Tohru! Loads-a-love Onee-chan! xxxxxxx**

**If anyone's wondering 'swimsuits? What the he-eck?' Well – when I was on holiday, I went to the beach (it was raining again) and I saw a girl who looked EXACTLY like Nudge – and she had this pink and silver one-piece swimsuit on , and I tried to draw it. Of course, with my drawing skills – it went poopy. What I forgot to do, was to take out my crappy little drawing when I gave Tohru my printouts of the chapters for her to read, she saw it (the crappy drawing) and she drew a swimsuit for Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Tia – Tia's swimsuit is my total fave! I LOVE it!!!! – and Tohru gave them to me today (Friday) at break in school – and they were ADORABLE!!! Her drawings are uber cute! I love you Tohru!!!! I think I might send the flock off to the swimming pool or something...FOR MAX'S BIRTHDAY! (When I get around to doing it...). Right, sorry, rambling...**

**Sapphirepaw -or Softkit-, your character comes up now! Woo! **

**Lyra xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or her boyfriend (unfortunately), or any of her 'brothers and sisters'. Another thing I don't own (again, unfortunately) is the get-away car, a Porsche turbo 911, but one day, I'll get one, I will!**

**Claimer: What I do own though, is the plot – the extra characters are kind of mine, but not entirely (don't worry folks, I'll put up a list of all the characters and they're real owners at the end of the fic). So, yeah, no stealing. 'kay?**

Tessa

**Jocelyn's POV**

Damn it, I hated being like this – but Jacob hates the flock, I had to feel the same.

Of course, my feelings for them are totally different from Jacob's – I had been fascinated by the flock ever since I first heard about them, a couple of years ago. I may only be 12, but it felt like I knew them _really_ well – studying their every move, watching them, listening to their thoughts...I probably knew them better than they knew themselves. I loved them...and I hated having to act like this. But it was my job, Jacob didn't know how I felt, and he wasn't about to start. I didn't know what to do – I swear I heard someone at the door, but they must have just been walking past or something.

Nudge and Angel were amazing friends – Angel was so sweet, and Nudge felt like my sister – how could anyone be so cruel to them?

My phone rang, breaking me from my thought process – it must be Jacob.

"What?" I said icily.

"J-Jocey?"

"Tess? Oh God, Tess, are you okay?" Tessa was like me and the flock, just without the wings. She had had a rough life – she and some other experiments had managed to escape The Academy, that was a few years ago, and now she was the only one left. The main reason she was still alive was because she could turn invisible and the Director, my mother, said she would take good care of her.

"No, Jocey. Please come get me, they're-no!"

"Give me the damn phone Tessa!" I heard a male voice shout.

"No, please! No! JOCEY!" The call was cut off – the fact that anyone could hurt my best friend like that made my blood boil – I had to go get her.

I called campus and asked them to trace Tessa's phone – it turned out she was in Oxford, not far from where I was now.

I made a snap decision – the kind that everyone remembers later for being either the stupidest dumb-butt thing they ever saw, or else the miraculous saving of the day. I seemed to hear more about the first kind, so I'd probably regret it later – I grabbed my phone and, shoving it into my jean pocket, I jumped out of the window - heading for my best friend.

I got to Tessa's last known address about an hour after. The good thing about it: it was a small, simple house – the bad thing about it: it was in the middle of freaking nowhere. Looks like a lot of carrying and flying...unless – yes! There was a small yellow sports car on the drive – Tessa, looking 17, but only being 14 (almost 15), could drive us out. It was a very nice car, Porsche turbo 911, in yellow with blacked out windows – very quick, by the looks of it. Great!

I landed in on a branch of an oak tree, and quietly climbed down. Crouching down low, I crept to a small back window and looked in – Tessa was in there, she was facing me, I put my finger to my lips to be quiet, she blinked in response. In the room with her was...Jacob? That bleeping traitor! He was meant to be in upstate California at The Academy, talking mother into letting me free! Tessa rolled her eyes, which made me giggle – which in turn, made Jacob's head swivel my way – I ducked, damn – I hope he didn't see me, I crawled quickly under a nearby bush. _Ouch, prickly! Ow! Man, I'm gunna have major scratches after this._

I heard the window open, I stopped breathing, becoming immobile. _Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't_-

I heard a _CRACK_ followed by Tessa screaming in agony, I jumped up – not caring if I got beaten with the horse whip too – no-one was allowed to beat Tessa up!

"Get that thing off her, Jacob!" I screamed, he turned around to look at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you feeling left out?" He said, Bringing the whip up and hitting it against my leg, simultaneously, a sharp shot of pain speared up my leg, making me stiffle a scream.

Tessa turned invisible, suddenly, Jacob was clutching at his throat – Tessa was super strong, especially when she was angry...

Jacob's now unconscious body fell to the ground and Tessa appeared, throwing her arms around me.

"I was so scared Jocey! You've always been the brave one – and I'm older than you! Oh God Joce, are you okay?" She looked me over.

"_I'm_ fine Tess – but look at you, you're a mess!" She was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine. Now, we need to get out of here – any ideas? And no, you are _not_ flying me, so don't even think about it."

"Well, do you remember how to drive? Cuz your fave car is out on the drive..."

Tessa squealed, "My Porsche?!"

I laughed, "Your Porsche."

"What are we waiting for, then? Lets go already!"

When we got back to the mansion, Tessa was worried that she couldn't stay.

"Don't worry, Tess. Esme'll be okay with it, honest."

**Esme's POV**

I heard the front door slam.

"Esme? Where are you?" I heard Jocelyn shout.

"Coming!" I replied, jogging down the stairs.

"Esme, this is my friend, Tessa. Can she stay here, please?" Jocelyn asked, looking like she was on the verge of crying.

I nodded, "Yes, yes, of course – take her to the bedroom next to yours."

I knew I shouldn't trust Jocelyn – but something told me that she was going to be a great help.

"Oh, and um...we kind of stole a car to get Tess away from...um...someone who was...um...trying to hurt her. It's a real nice car, and the guy who owned it is a total jerk. Sorry." Jocelyn and Tessa ran off up the stairs, leaving me worried about what actually happened to them.

**Fang's POV**

It's Max's birthday tomorrow...a Sunday, and I've got the perfect present for her. Or at least, I hope it's the perfect present...that's if she still likes me – she's seemed extremely quiet over the past couple of days. I can't think why though- Oh, maybe it's Jocelyn...in that case, I better get her something as well as the CD's I got her...maybe a silver locket would be good...

"She'll love that," Angel said, reading my mind, "and, actually – she's worried that _you_ don't like her any more. She's been crying at night for the last couple of nights. If I were you, I'd go talk to her, Fang."

_Oh._ Was all I could think, before sprinting up the stairs, two at a time, to Max's room."

**Max's POV**

Homework was the only thing keeping me from curling up into a ball and crying...again. I know, homework – crazy, right? But it was the only thing saving me from insanity. I bet Fang _has_ got feelings for that Jocelyn. No matter what Angel says, no matter that we've found out that she's a traitor.

I heard a soft knock on my door, "Max, can I come in?" Crap, it was Fang – probably coming to break up with me.

"Go away."

**Fang's POV**

"Go away." I heard Max reply – she sounded like she had been crying, I hope she was okay.

"Max, please let me come in." I tried the door – locked.

"Why should I? You can break up with me from behind the door, I'm sure."

I was surprised, I guess Angel was right.

"_You mean to say I'm not usually? Jeezums Fang, I _can_ read minds, you know."_ Angel pushed the thought into my head.

_Angel, what should I do? She won't open the door._

"_Try walking through it." _This was a different voice from Angels.

_Jamie?_

"_Yes. Now, think about making yourself invisible and walk through the door."_

_Um...okay then. _I thought about becoming invisible, and walked through the door. _Oh my God, it worked – and Max hadn't seen me. _She was glaring at the door, not at me, at the door. Tears running silently down her flushed cheeks.

"Fang, just go away." She put her head in her hands, "Just, break up with me if you want – and go back to little Miss Traitor."

"Max, I don't want to break up with you – what in hell made you think that? I love you." I made myself visible again.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Her voice was think and she was glaring at me.

"New power. Look Max, I couldn't hurt you – you mean everything to me. Look at me." I knelt down on my knees in front of Max. She looked up, not looking into my eyes, her own eyes red from crying.

"Then why...?"

"Why what?"

"Why weren't you doing anything when Jocelyn was flirting with you?"

"I did. I told her to leave me alone – told her that I loved you, and nothing could change that. And Max, it's true." She searched my eyes, looking to see if I was telling the truth.

"Oh God, Fang!" she threw her arms around my shoulders, "I'm so sorry, Fang, please forgive me, I'm such an idiot. Angel told me not to worry about Fanlyn."

_Fanlyn?_

"_Fang and Jocelyn merged together, Fang." _Angel told me.

_Ahh._

I cradled Max in my arms until she fell asleep. Lying her on the bed, I walked out the room, closing the door softly behind me.

Now to go get that locket.

**Sorry about all the POV changes at the end, but I don't think it could really be helped.**

**So, Max's birthday in the next chapter, I've decided. Then I can describe to you all of their swim costumes – they're AM-A-ZING, I really won't be able to describe as well as they have been drawn, but I'll give it a go. Did I mention that I loved my Tohru? Well, I do – she's like my lil sister and my best friend rolled into one!**

**Please review!**

**Oh! I'm going to be posting character profiles 3 and 4 today – as soon as I submit this, actually – they are Pandora and Skye's profiles! Until next time, tata my luff-a-lees!**

**Lyra xxx**


	22. Character Profile 3 and 4 Pan and Skye

**This is Pandora and Skye's profile, they are seperate, I've just got them on the same page! **

**NOTE: Skye is Niffty One's character, and Pandora is mine (Yeah, I decided to add myself into this!).**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****My Extra Characters ©**

Character Profile 3

**Name: **Pandora-Jane Richardson (Pan, Pandora, PJ, Panda)

**Age: **15

**Date of Birth:** 24th April 1992

**Star sign: **Taurus.

**Description:** Long dark black hair, medium height, slim, hazel eyes (they go black when she uses her power)

**Powers: **Controls weather (including ice, thunder, etc.) and is physic

**Favourite colour(s): **Blue

**Status: **Single

**Extra:** Pandora-Jane and Skye Richardson are identical twins. They can trust each other with anything. The only way you tell the two apart is by their eye colour – Pandora's eyes are usually hazel, and Skye's are usually a strange violet colour – though their eyes both change to black when they are using their powers. Pandora received her physic ability from her grandmother, who was a powerful white witch. Pandora loves to swim, play tennis, rock climb, horse ride, read, write and her favourite lessons are Drama and English lit. She hates ICT and Chemistry. She has strong beliefs in the supernatural, and is full of useless trivia.

* * *

Character Profile 4

**Name: **Skye Richardson

**Age:** 15

**Date of Birth:** 24th April 1992

**Star sign: **Taurus

**Description:** Long dark black hair, medium height, slim, violet eyes (they go black when she uses her power)

**Powers: **Shape shift (like Gazzy's mimicking power, but she can do it in form, not voice) and she has a photographic memory

**Favourite colour(s): **Itvaries

**Status:** Single

**Extra: **Pandora-Jane and Skye Richardson are identical twins. They can trust each other with anything. The only way you tell the two apart is by their eye colour – Pandora's eyes are usually hazel, and Skye's are usually a strange violet colour – though their eyes both change to black when they are using their powers. Skye has a natural love for chocolate, she doesn't eat very much meat, she never cusses, she loves to swim – but gets freaked out about lakes and she loves to read.


	23. Happy Birthday, Max!

Chapter 18

**This chapter is dedicated to saoirse09 – thankyou!**

**I am **_**so**_** sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've just been revising for some science tests and I'm on Work Experience...well, enough with the excuses – I'm sorry, is all.**

**I am amazed. I have never stuck with a story for more than a couple of chapters, and yet, with this – I'm almost on chapter twenty! **

–**party in my head!- And you know what, it's all thanks to you guys, my reviewers, for me sticking with this. I really couldn't have done it without you. But a he-eck of a lot of my thanks goes to three very special friends of mine: Nichole (the infamous Tohru) – even though you're reading these chapters once I've submitted and printed them off, Ali (better known as wierdalien) – thanks for reading through my first couple of chapters when I didn't even know about this website, being able to read my scrawl is amazing, and Maxine (better known as Pyromaniac-Girl) – it feels like I've known you for ages, thanks for reading all my stuff and giving me all those amazing ideas, but really, you HAVE to write your own FF, I wanna be able to review all your stuff too! XD It's thanks to these three, amazing people that I've stayed on the borderline of insanity, without you three, I think I would have stopped writing at chapter 3 –so thanks soooooooo much you guys, I love ya!**

**An extra special thanks to ****saoirse09 – she helped me a lot in this chapter and the next, Thankyou!**

**WOW! Guess what I've just found out? I CAN TURN THIS WHOLE CHAPTER INTO SPANISH – AT A CLICK OF A BUTTON! WOW! I had no idea I could do that! WOOP! **

**I've got braces! –pout- I've just got the top set done at the moment – the bottom set are going on a week before my birthday. It's really annoying, cuz everyone keeps making me laugh, which is making the very back blocks rub against the inside of my mouth – which, believe it or not, hurts like scalding chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven (meaning, a lot)**

**Well, enough of my rambling – lets get on with the chapter, hey? **

**R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Claimer: But, I do kind of claim...**

**Max's POV**

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

I woke up to Nudge, Gazzy and Angel jumping up and down on my bed.

"Wha...?"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chorused, except Fang, who was leaning - with his arms crossed over his chest – against the wall, smirking.

"Nothing like waking up to pressies with morning breath and a bed head." Esme grinned from the love seat in the corner of the room.

Realising this, I jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom – thanking God that I had a spare set of clothes in there for occasions just like these **(-starts singing 'Be Prepared' from Hoodwinked-)**, I got dressed and washed etc, and came back into my room, sitting gracefully on the edge of my bed. I grinned at my family, "Morin' guys!"

"Morning Max! Open mine and Nudge's present first!" Angel said, nudging Nudge **(hehe, tis weird, saying that)**, who gave me a small, cube shaped box.

"Happy birthday, Max." She grinned.

"Aww! It's adorable! Thanks Ange, Nudge – what's this...haha! I love it! Thanks, girls!" They had given me a small white bear with angel wings – just like Celeste, but white, and ear-plugs, obviously to prevent Nudge's nattering. I gave them a hug each.

"Here you go, Max, Happy Birthday." Esme handed me a brown wrapped package. It was a pretty journal, with a light blue fabric cover and some stationary – I had a fascination with stationary for a while. "Thanks, Esme!" I hugged her.

"Here's mine!" Gazzy threw a small box.

Again, I laughed, he had given me one of those swimming nose clips – for obvious reasons, "Thanks, Gazz." I grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"Now open mine and Iggy's!" Tia said, jumping up and down in excitement. Iggy put his arm around her waist and smiled.

_Those two make a great couple._

"_As do you and Fang." _Angel sent.

"Thanks, Ange." I smiled, everyone looked confused.

"You'll have to come downstairs for it." Iggy said, walking to the door and holding it open for us.

I walked out the door, sniffling the air, "You made cookies and cake?!" I squealed, sprinting down the stairs two at a time.

I entered the kitchen, to see an amazing sight – a massive three tier chocolate fudge cake **(thankyou for the idea, Sapphirepaw!)** and a huge pile of chocolate chip cookies.

"Eek! I love you guys!" I said, giving Tia and Iggy a group hug.

"This, is from all of us." Esme gave me a big rectangle-shaped box.

Opening it, I gasped – it was a dress, I know I'm not one for dresses, but I could make an exception, it was a white fish-tale dress, ribbed in the top section, then tight fit, and at the end, it went, well, fish taled.

"Go try it on!" Tia said.

I sprinted into the downstairs bathroom and put it on. I looked in the mirror – I have to say, it was beautiful – it fitted me amazingly - shaped perfectly, I smoothed the material out, and walked back into the kitchen. Here's every one's expressions:

Angel, Nudge, Tia and Esme were grinning madly, Gazzy and Iggy were smiling – and my favourite? Fang's expression, his jaw had dropped, eyes looking my up and down. I blushed a deep crimson.

"Thankyou." I breathed, smiling softly.

**Fang's POV**

When Max walked back through into the kitchen, my jaw dropped – yeah, Mr. Show-no-emotion – but I couldn't help it, my eyes looked her up and down – she was, if possible, more beautiful than ever, the shape of the dress fitted her perfectly. Did I mention she was beautiful?

"_Now, now, Fang – stop ogling."_ Angel teased.

I pulled myself out of my 'drunken' stupor, "That's a nice dress." Was all I could say. Angel burst out laughing.

Max smiled, "Thankyou."

Note to self: Think of better compliments for girlfriend.

I wondered if she noticed that I haven't given her anything yet.

**Max's POV**

"Pan and Skye are here!" Angel said. Tia ran out of the room, coming back moments later with the twins in tow.

"There was a letter on the door step for you, Max, it hadn't been posted, just dropped off." Tia passed me a white envelope.

I opened it,

"_Max, _

_Happy Birthday!_

_My sincerest apologies if I have done anything to offend you._

_I hope that you are able to forgive me._

_JT_

_-x-"_

I read it out aloud, "What do you make of that?" I asked, looking up from the letter.

"Lemmie see if I get anything." Nudge said, I passed it to her, closing her eyes, she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Nudge?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Jocssa." She muttered.

_Jocssa? What the frick?_

"Jocelyn." Gazzy said, looking up at me.

Esme nodded slowly, "That makes sense, and she's got a friend too, staying here now – Tessa, I think her name was."

I bit down on the chagrin rising inside me about the fact that Esme had let _another_ outsider stay at the mansion and smiled at the twins, picking up the envelope they had given me, it was heavier at one corner. When I pulled the card out, a silver necklace fell to the kitchen floor, I swooped down to pick it up – it was really pretty; a small heart-shaped dream catcher style metal with a tiny turquoise stone in the centre, held in place by the twisting metal.

I looked up and grinned at them – "Thankyou!"

"No problem!" They replied in unison.

"Maaaaax?"

_Uh-oh_

"Yes, Gazzy?"

"Can we go swimming out back, for like, your birthday?"  
I looked at the twins and Tia. Meh – they knew all about us already.

"Okay, get your gear on."

"_I wouldn't worry about the wings, Esme can do something about that."_

_Thanks._

They all ran upstairs to get changed, Pan and Skye had spare clothes here, seeming as they spent a lot of time her, so they went with them – leaving me and Fang on our own.

"So, where's your present for me?" I asked, looking at his empty hands.

Then he went invisible.

"Fang?"

I heard a chuckle behind me. I spun around, banging my head against his invisible chest.

"Umpf." Stupid...hard...irresistible...muscles!

"How about you put that dress on, and we'll go to a restaurant or something?" Fang whispered, pulling me against his now un-invisible body. Did I mention he had irresistible muscles?  
"Well, that depends – are the kids going to be coming, or will it be just the two of us?"

"Hmm...just the two of us tonight." He dropped a kiss on my head and disappeared again.

_**6 hours later**_

It was pretty warm out, and Esme conveniently had an outdoor pool – so we used that instead of going to the local, which was like, an _hour_ away by ca. There was no way I was going to go that far just to go swimming – outside pool or not – I had to get ready for Fang and my first date!

That, I dreaded – Tia, Pandora, Skye and Nudge _ganged up on me_, and made me up – hair, make-up, manicure. They even gave me a freaking _pedicure_ – it was hell.

So, after three _painful_ hours – I was ready. Yes, you read that right – _three frickin' hours of pure torture._

Once they had finished – they let me look in the mirror.

"Oh God, guys! I'm waaay over-dressed! I can't wear this!" I exclaimed, I looked like a twenty-year-old bride-to-be.

"You look beautiful!" Skye said, turning me around to get a loose strand of hair back into it's proper place.

"No – I really don-" The reason I wasn't able to finish was because Fang decided that would be the perfect time to knock on my door.

I swore under my breath, "Don't come in!" I said, running towards my bathroom door, only to be pulled back by the four people who made me look this...

"Beautiful." Fang finished my thought with a whisper. He was wearing black; black trousers, black shoes, black shirt...we were like Ying and Yang.

I grimaced and walked past him.

"Where you taking her?" I heard Tia ask him.

"Beau Rouge. Thanks for helping her get ready – I owe you."

_Beau Rouge, Beau Rouge, Beau Rouge...why does that name sound so familiar?_

"_Would it being one of the most expensive restaurants in England be why it's so familiar?"_ Jamie hinted.

_Wha...But, no! No way! No!_

Oh god. He's taking me to Beau Rouge. _Who's paying the bill?!_

"_Esme. Which reminds me, go ask her to hide your wings – she'll know what to do."_

I went to Esme's office, the stupid heels I was made to wear click-clacking on the highly polished [and lethal wood flooring.

"Esme! Hide my wings!" I said, bursting into her room.

"What?" She looked up at me from her laptop.

"Hide, Wings, please – Jamie said you knew what to do."

"Oh, right, okay," she got up and walked over to me, "turn around – good – okay, this'll feel a little weird at first, okay?"

I nodded – suddenly my back and wings felt numb, but faded a few seconds later.

"Thankyou." I spun around, surprising her with a hug – man, I'm becoming a sap **(I soooo relate)** – she hugged me back, then pulled away – looking me up and down.

"Wow, Max – those three hours of torture were worth it, huh?"

I frowned slightly, "I feel over-dressed."

"You won't when you get there, Max." She grinned.

"Come on, Max, Esme – we've got to go." Fang said, leaning against the door frame, staring at me. I growled softly, Fang must have heard, because he looked away quickly.

"Yep – Lets go." Esme said, pulling me towards the front door.

**So, mini cliffie type thingy magigy?**

**I wrote an extra long chapter as a sorry for taking so long to update!**

**The next chapter is going to be Max and Fang's date, now – if anyone has any ideas about funny things happening in the Beau Rouge – tell me, please! I want to write a funny chapter because I don't think much of this FF has been funny – has it? Anyways – please review, tell me what you think, give me funny ideas...you get the pic, I'm sure XD**

**Loves ya'll!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**


	24. The Date part one

Chapter nineteen

**-squeal- **

**Ha, sorry – random moment there...**

**Sorry about my recent procrastinating! You love me really!...right?**

**An-yways...here's chapter nineteen...enjoy!**

**R&R!!!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters contained within the Maximum Ride series.**

**Claimer: I do, however, own the plot and the extra characters, except for the ones that are other peoples characters, such as Tia, Skye, Tessa, Jocelyn etc. (Pandora and Esme...and some others that I can't remember the names of are mine mine MINE!) **

**Oh dear, it sees like I have gone crazy...sorry!**

The Date - part one

**Max's POV**

The Beau Rouge was even bigger and much more grand that I thought – the outside was painted a dark red, and the interior had been painted different shades of red – it certainly lived up to it's name – it was red, and it was beautiful. End of.

"Okay, so you call me when you're ready for pick up, and I'll meet you _inside_ the restaurant, got it?" Esme had us trapped in the car outside the said resturant.

"Yes Esme. We understand." Fang said, getting more and more exasperated as Esme continued.

"Good. So – have you got your mobile?"

"Yes." I said.

"Okay. Purse?"

"Yes." You're seriously telling me that this woman is my _mother_?

"Have you got the money in the purse?"

"No." I said, smiling slightly.

"Goo- wait, _what?_"

"Don't worry Esme, she's got the money." Fang said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Agh! What _am_ I going to do with you kids?"

"Love us, feed us, clothe us?" I breathed.

"Fang squeezed my hand, "Can we go now?" he asked, going to unbuckle his seat belt.

"Just one more thing," we groaned, "no fighting, no wing showing, no messing about, comprendé?"

"That's more than 'just one more thing'." I grumbled.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the lift." Fang said, pulling me out of the car, I had to shuffle across the back seat to get out.

"Bye! Have fun!" I saw Esme wink at Fang out of the corner of my eye – that put me on high alert – _what were they up to?_

She drove away, leaving me and Fang outside the Beau Rouge.

"Shall we go in then?" Fang asked me.

"Yep – lets." Fang held the door open for me – quite the gentleman – and I walked in.

There was a geeky boy in a, you guessed it, red suit/uniform thing, "Welcome to the Beau Rouge, how may I-" He was staring at me. Me – no-one else. Me.

Fang growled under his breath, "We've made a reservation – under the name Miller – table for two." He said stiffly.

This dude was still freaking me out by staring at me. _Stop staring, damn it!_ I moved behind Fang slightly, in a hope that the scary staring would stop.

The guy broke out of his stupor – _ah, good good_ – and looked down at a piece of paper, "Right, Miller...ah-ha – right this way please." He lead us to a table, thankfully not looking at me.

"Thankyou." Fang said curtly, pulling out a chair for me, rolling his eyes as I sat down. I giggled.

"You waitress will be Katlyn." He walked off.

Fang sat down opposite me, pulling something out of his trouser pocket, "Happy Birthday, Maximum Ride." He handed me two wrapped cases.

"Thankyou." I said, as I tore open the first box, it was a CD of my favourite bands and singers, from Holly Brook to The Summer Obsession – I grinned at him and said thankyou again. I picked up the other case, it was a lot heavier than the CD, and it was smaller too.

I gasped, it was a silver locket, with a small picture of the flock inside, "Thankyou!" I squeezed his hand from across the table.

"No problem, I'm just glad you like it." Fang replied, he suddenly looked behind me.

"Hi, I'm Katlyn, and I will be your waitress tonight. Have you decided what you are going to eat?" Said a very posh English voice, I turned around.

_Oh God, not another pretty face staring at my boyfriend._

Fang drew his hand back, I turned back to look at him – his eyes were on Katlyn – my eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yeah, I think we are, right Max?"

"Yes, Nicholas." I said, he looked at me and his eyes widened a little.

_Oh, does my face give away how pissed off I am right now? Terribly sorry._

"_Calm down, Max. It's your birthday."_

_Yeah – and people are meant to ENJOY they're birthdays, right?_

"_..."_

_Right._

"I'll have the 12oz Rump Steak, please. With a water." Fang said, his eyes had returned to Katlyn whilst I was having my little conversation with Jamie.

"Okay, miss, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm not very hungry, so I'll just have the Wild Mushroom Lasagne with a lemonade." I said icily, Fang gave me a startled look.

"Um, right – okay." Katlyn walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I muttered, standing up.

_Stupid freaking humans, ruining my stupid freaking birthday all the stupid freaking time._ I thought, only I didn't think 'freaking'.

"_Come on Max. Calm down, or your going to get yourself hurt."_

_What's that supposed to mean?!?_ I had reached the toilets by now.

"What are you doing here?"

"I haven't got a clue what you are talking about, Maximum."

"Pfft. If you're here to take my boyfriend away from me, go right ahead, pretty-girl. He's all yours."

"Actually, I was invited." A calm and collective Jocelyn said.

_Invited?!_ "By who?"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much – I'm not here for you. I'm here with a friend." She cocked her head and smiled angelically.

I repressed a shudder as she brushed past me to leave.

_A friend? Could it be that Tessa girl that Esme said was staying at the mansion? Or is she reporting to another spy?_

These, and many other questions started spinning around in my head.

"_Fang will be waiting."_

_Meh. _I walked out the door, glancing briefly at the table before looking back down at the floor – I done a double take – Fang was whispering something to the waitress, when he saw me, he stopped and smiled, making my world a little brighter. _No! Bad Max! You're mad at him, remember?!?_

**Fang's POV**

"Have you got that?" I asked the waitress.

"Uh...yeah, I've got it. So – _after_ the main course, right?"

I inwardly sighed, jeeze – if I had asked Max to do this, we would have been done looong ago – "Yes."

I looked up, sensing someone watching me, and saw Max, I grinned at her.  
She looked pretty annoyed earlier, I wonder what made her mad...probably the voice.

She scowled.

Or, you know, it could be me...

**I would have written more, but I couldn't think of much...  
But, hey! There's some good news! It's the summer holidays!**

**Which means...chapters a lil more often!**

**XD**

**Please review!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**P.S. I've started a new fic, called Cookies, Telepathy and Kate - could ya'll read and review, please? If you don't like it, tell me and I'll delete it! It kinda relates to MR!!!**


	25. The Date part two Want to dance?

Chapter 20!!!!!!!!!

**Here I am, listening to Weird Al Yankovic songs whilst my parents are stranded in a massive flood and I haven't got an internet connection BECAUSE of the stupid floods – when I thought, hey! I could be using this time to be writing the next chapter of TFGTE for my amazing readers – (now listening to 'Just A Song About Ping Pong' by Operator Please XD) which is exactly what I'm going to do! XD Oh, I have been told off by wierdalien to stop making Max jealous (his nickname's Fang), but it's REALLY hard to resist, ya know!? But I shall attempt to stop...-sob- lmao**

**WARNING: I am feeling a little crazy, and very hyper – so if this is TOTALLY random and weird, sorry. Nah – just kidding, I'm not sorry! I love it! XD**

**Oh, and there may be some swear words, so those of you who don't approve of that, sorry, and you don't have to read it...**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or Just A Song About Ping Pong (totally, AMAZINGLY random!). James Patterson owns MR, and Operator Please owns Just A Song About Ping Pong (they do own it, right?)!**

**Claimer: I do, however, own this fanfic, and the plot...and anything else I can't think of. I also own Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows!!! 8O – so, yeah – no nicking! ANY OF IT!**

**Summary of this chapter: You find out what Fang was up to, why Jocelyn is at the Beau Rouge, and...don't know what else yet – cuz I haven't started the chap yet! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Date Part Two – Want to dance?

**Katlyn's POV**

"Hey, Lissy – you know that cute guy I just served?" I said as I reached the kitchen.

My best friend turned around from doing the till, "The American one with the stroppy girlfriend?"

I laughed, "Yeah – well, he's doing all of this for her! It's her birthday."

Lissy sighed, "If only Pikey was that romantic." Charlie Pike was Lissy's boyfriend, whom she had met at a country fair (could you believe it!).

"Totally. Right, well – he says he sent a cake here earlier. It should be signed by him – Nick Ride."

"I wonder if he's got a sister called Maximum Ride.." Lissy laughed, "Ride, Ride, Ri- Nick Ride, here we go." She put a massive white cake box on the table top and pulled the lid off, allowing the sides of the box to fall down.

"Woah, that's some big cake." I whistled – it was a huge three tier chocolate cake.

"This dude must be loaded!"

"I'd love to have him as my boyfriend." I sighed.

"Yeah, well you don't, so get a move on." My boss, Emanuel Johnston **(hey! I just made that name up! Cool! Lol)**, shouted from the doorway.

"Yes boss!" Lissy replied, "C'mon Kate, lets start cookin'."

**Jocelyn's POV**

I glanced at Max and Fang's table and grimaced.

"What's happening?" One of my companions asked me.

"She's glaring at him – I think the Voice pissed her off a bit..."

"Hmm...what about Fang?" Asked another companion.

"He's confused, he doesn't know why she's behaving like this, but he isn't retaliating."

"That's good, then." Said my third companion.

"Well, yeah. But she's still in a bit of a mood, this _is_ meant to be romantic, Tess."

"Yeah, I know that, but at least he isn't reacting, right PJ?"

"She's right Skye, though I have to admit, she does need to cool down a bit...I know!" Pandora ran to the band and whispered something to the composer, who nodded vigorously. Pandora smiled, said thankyou and skipped back to our table. We all stared at her.

"What did you say?" Skye asked.

"I asked him to play _Scent Of A Woman_." She replied matter-a-factly.

Tess raised an eyebrow and went, "Huh?"

"Isn't that the tango song off that film with Arnold Swarchenegger **(I can't believe it! I actually spelt that right first try:O Go me!)**?" I asked.

Both Pandora and Skye nodded in reply.

"Hi, I heard you call m- what's she doing here?" Angel had come up to the table after I had asked Skye to call her telepathically.

"Please, Ange – we're all keeping an eye out, for Max and Fang – but we need you to help us, mind control, type thing. Please?" Skye pleaded.

"Please, Jocelyn isn't a bad person! She was forced to do all that stuff." Pandora said, Tessa nodded behind her.

Angel sighed, "Okay, whaddaya want me to do?"

**Max's POV**** (Tohru, this is your idea coming up!)**

I was trying to calm myself down by listening to the soft music playing in the background.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked.

I sighed, I couldn't keep silent for the rest of my birthday date, and anyway – it wasn't his fault he was so hot,** (you got that right!)** "Yeah, sorry about earlier..."

His tense face relaxed and he smiled at me, "No prob."

The music changed into a tango, "Care to dance?" Fang asked, standing at the side of the table, holding his arm out for me to take it.

I had a sudden need to tango, "Sure." I grinned, taking his arm, he walked me to the empty dance floor.

_I wonder if Angel's around here somewhere...nah._

I heard a small giggle from the back of the room, the rest of the restaurant was silent.

And we began dancing.

**Random Person's POV**

A young couple walked onto the dance floor when _Scent Of A Woman_ started to play – a handsome young man dressed all in black and a beautiful young woman dressed all in white, they looked like Ying and Yang.

Everyone in the room were watching, entranced, as the two tangoed around the dance floor – they glided as if they were on air.

The look they gave each other was so full of love that it felt rude to watch.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A golden haired girl whispered, making me jump slightly.

I smiled, "Yes, do you know them?"

"Yes, they both help to take care of me with her mother." She whispered, pointing to the girl in white on the dance floor.

I returned, once again, to studying the graceful movements of the couple, mesmerized.

The song slowly ended, and everyone applauded the dancers, who blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

I looked around for the blonde girl, but she had disappeared.

They walked, still blushing, from the dance floor.

**Max's POV**

"I hadn't realised that everyone was watching!" I breathed as we were walking back to our table.

Fang chuckled, "Neither did I...I didn't know you could dance."

I sat down gratefully and found that our meals had been served whilst we were dancing.

"I didn't know that you could, either."

Romeo and Juliet's Love Theme had begun to play, the beautiful piano notes twirling through the air, creating a sense of calm and tranquillity.

"Must have been something natural, then." Fang shrugged and popped a chunk of meat into his mouth.

"Mmm hm...this lasagne is delicious."

"Sure it's big enough?" Fang asked sceptically.

I laughed, "Hope so."

**Jocelyn's POV**

"Woah." I sat back on my chair after watching Fang and Max dance, taking a gulp of my orange and mango J2O.

"Yeah, they were beautiful." Pandora breathed.

"Amazing." Skye whispered.

"They were so graceful." Tessa added.

None of us were able to talk above a whisper.

Angel came skipping to the table, sat down on Pandora's lap and sipped her coke, "Everyone thought they were brilliant! I can't believe they knew how to dance! The never told us, never even thought of it! It was like they just knew how to do it!"

The four of them spoke rapidly about Fang and Max's dance whilst I kept my eye on their table.

"Be right back." I murmured, getting up from the table and walking towards the kitchens.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt and all, but I need you to give this to the girl at table eleven? The 'Stroppy Girlfriend', as I recall you calling her?"

One of the girls blushed, "I-uh-well..."

"Y-yeah, sure." The one who had served Fang and Max took the small box out of my hands.

"Thanks." I smiled sweetly and turned on my heel, making my way back to Tess, Pandora, Skye and Angel.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't understand Max's expression when she came back from the bathroom. I hoped her bad mood would end soon, I thought about what her reaction would be when they bought out the cake.

But all those thoughts passed when I asked her to dance. I couldn't believe that we could dance, let alone _tango_!

She looked happier now, more at peace.

The waitress, Katlyn, came to our table, "Have you finished? Your dancing was amazing by the way, where did you learn?" She was staring at me, her back turned on Max.

"Ahem." Max cleared her throat.

The waitress turned with a roll of her eyes towards Max.

"Yes. We have finished, thankyou."

"Right, okay." Katlyn picked up our empty plates and went back to the kitchen.

_Time for the cake..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ugh, sorry guys, I ran out of imagination! **

**I suck at this. Stupid brain.**

**-sigh- Well, I guess I should say, what do you think?**

**So...What do you think?**

**I'll update as soon as I can think of something else. **

**I had a review on the MR forum, telling me Max should kill Katlyn. He he he**

**Well, I need some ice-cream – Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough here I come!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**P.S. Review please! If you do, I'll mention you in the next chapter! (The Date Part Three – Surprise!) –x-**


	26. The Date part three SurpriseSPLAT!

Chapter twenty-one

**OMG! I love you all, I actually do. I mean, seriously, right now, I have got 200 reviews! Honestly, you guys are amazing! If I knew all of you personally and we all lived near each other, I would bake cookies, and give ****Every One of You**** a huge batch each! That's how much I love you guys! Thankyou, everyone who has reviewed, I really couldn't have done all of this without you – and I haven't even finished the FF yet! **

**Now, people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Pyromaniac-Girl**** - ****mutilating her face **_**would**_** be fun...okay! lol**

**Shrimps of Mass Destruction**** – Hehe! I don't think they knew that they could either! By the way, I love your name! XD**

**imagine everything**** – I love that idea! Thankyou! I think I'll use it! XD**

**angelz-in-heaven**** – Thankies!**

**God-of-goats-loves-books**** – Yes! Tis delish! I love it! And, uhh...she was close to the kitchen when Lissy said it? lol**

**SadDesire'14**** – As I said in the reply, that was the nicest review I've ever had! THANKYOU! XD**

**S.L. Michaels**** – Told you you would get mentioned! Phish Food! Yummy!! I also like that Chocolate Fudge Brownie one...I think that's what it's called...XD**

**DigiNinMon**** – It does, doesn't it?!**

**fang-is-yummy**** – Thankies! XD**

**Tremma**** – Your wish, my command!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters within the Maximum Ride series, James Patterson owns them – so go bug him for an autograph! Lol. Also – I do not own the idea for this chapter. It is ****imagine everything****'s idea, so congratulate her for the awesomeness of her idea. Not me. :D**

**Claimer: Do I actually own any of this, at all? Does all of this really belong to me? I'd like to think so. But I can't know for certain. Sorry to disappoint. Actually, I do own the piece of jewellery mentioned in this chapter, I bought it from Claire's Accessories the other day. :D **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Date...Part Three...Surprise!...SPLAT!**** (I love saying that...SPLAT! heheh. Right, sorry...)**

**Skye's POV**

We were watching the waitress - Katlyn, I think her name was – take Max and Nick's plates into the kitchen when Pandora gasped and clutched the table, almost doubling over to keep control of herself.

"Pan!" Jocelyn said in surprise.

I put my hand on top of my sister's, "Vision," I muttered, "What do you see?"

"The cake...something is going to go wrong...with the...cake?" She said, panting. She recovered quickly and sat back up, taking a shaky sip of her lemonade, "It probably doesn't mean anything..."

"Hm...still, we'd better keep an eye out." Tess said.

Angel, Tessa and Pandora nodded simultaneously.

"Shh, that waitress is going over to give Max Jocelyn's present" Angel said, our attention returned to the waitress.

**Max's POV**

Katlyn was coming over to the table, a small blue box in her hand.

"I was asked to give this to you." She handed me the box.

"Oh, thanks." I opened it. Inside was a chunky silver bracelet, with a small heart with a diamond-like stone in the top right corner, and a silver wing attached to the ring that held the bracelet together** (I OWN IT! I OWN IT!)**. I looked around the restaurant, seeing if there was anyone there I recognised; there wasn't.

"What is it?" Fang asked, leaning over the table, I passed him the box.

"I don't know who it's from though."

**(She's completely forgotten about Jocelyn)**

"It must be from someone we know...Pan and Skye, maybe?" He replied, looking around the room briefly.

I shook my head, "Nuh huh, they gave me the dream-catcher necklace, remember?"

We sat in silence, pondering over the people we knew that knew that we were freaks with wings.

"We'll work it out later." Fang smiled at me softly.

"Yeah...I wonder how everyone's doing back home..." I said, sipping my drink.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Did you just say...home?"

I choked on my drink and blushed, "Uh, yeah, I mean, we need to stop running from one place to another, and anyway – the kids like it here, and, well...so do I..."

Fang stared at me like I had grown another head.

_Um...What should I do? What should I do? What should I-_"Oh look, desert is here." I said, relieved.

My relief turned into surprise, when I discovered that our 'dessert' was actually the massive 3 tier chocolate cake that Tia made for me.

_That's_ when it kinda went pear-shaped...you see, Katlyn came out, precariously balancing the cake whilst walking in these utterly stupid mini-heel type things that kept slipping against the floor...you can see how it went kinda pear-shaped, can't you...

"_10...9...8...7..."_

_Jamie, what the he-eck are you doing?_

"_You'll see. 3...2...1..."_

Katlyn tripped, "Agh!"

"Nooooo!" I heard 4 familiar voices cry.

"Angel?" I said, startled.

"Pandora? Skye?" An equally startled Fang said.

"Jocelyn?" Fang looked a little angry now.

"The cake!" Angel moaned.

"What are you 4 doing her? And who's she?" I asked, looking pointedly at the light brown haired girl standing next to Jocelyn.

"This is Tessa. Sorry – we just came to help." Skye said, looking at me apologetically.

"Please, Max – don't get angry. I-I'll go phone Esme to come pick us up." Pandora walked away, pulling her mobile out of her clutch-purse.

Jocelyn groaned, "I knew we should have listened to Pan's vision."

Tessa crouched on the floor next to Katlyn, "Are you okay?"

"No! Do you know how much these trousers cost?!"

I swear, everyone of us rolled our eyes.

Pandora came back, "She's on her way."

I nodded, "Right, what's say we go wait outside?"

I left the money for the meal on the table and lead everyone outside.

"Explanations, if you please?" Fang said as soon as we were out of the building, wrapping his arm around my waist. He looked pointedly at Angel.

"Hey, don't look at me, I only got here about half an hour ago!"

Our gazes turned to the twins.

Pandora stepped forward, "We wanted to help. We came to help, is all."

Skye put a protective arm around her sister, "We're sorry it all went wrong, Max, Fang."

I sighed, I couldn't be angry at them forever – they had been so good to us since we've been here, "It's okay guys."

A car honked it's horn at us, we looked up to see Esme in the people-carrier.

"Let's all go home, hey?"

_**Back at the mansion**_

Everyone was sat in the TV room, either lounging on chairs or sitting on cushions on the floor.

Gazzy was channel surfing, changing the channel every couple of seconds, making us all feel headache-y. **(My sister does this, it's so good-damn annoying!)**

"Gaz! Stick to one channel! PLEASE!" Nudge cried from one of the sofa's.

"Sorry." He stopped.

Angel yawned.

"Right, kids, bed. Now." I said, indicating Angel, Gazzy and Nudge.

"Ohw! But we aren't tired, honest!" Nudge said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, and I'm the reincarnation of Queen Cleopatra." I snorted.

Gazzy looked surprised, "You are?"

Iggy rolled his eyes, "Go. Bed. Now."

"Night guys." Angel called, dragging her brother and Nudge out of the room.

Leaving Tia, Pandora, Skye, Jocelyn, Tessa, Iggy, Fang and me alone.

"How was Beau Rouge?" Tia asked casually.

"Um, about that – Tia, the cake kind of got ruined. Sorry." I apologised.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Meh, it's okay. Did you have fun, though?"

"Yes, actually, we did, thanks!"

"Good." She grinned, snuggled up next to Iggy, who was stroking her hair.

"I'm going to go to bed. Um, g'night." Tessa got up to go.

"Yeah, me too – sorry about earlier, Max." Jocelyn got up off the floor and started to follow Tessa out of the door.

"Good night, Jocelyn, Tessa." I said, smiling.

What?! I'm not all bad, you know!?

Jocelyn's face lit up, "Yeah, you too."

Fang, Iggy, Tia, Pandora and Skye stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Were you just nice to Jocelyn and Tessa?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I said, turning back to the TV.

Fang grabbed my shoulders and gently shook me, "Who are you, and what have you done to my Max?"

"Um, I am Max, doofus." I laughed.

He continued to stare at me, "Prove it."

I smirked, "When you were 12, you were obsessed with 'My Little Pony'."

I saw Iggy trying to keep a straight face and Tia shaking in silent laughter out of the corner of my eye.

Fang let me go, glaring at me, "Okay. I believe you."

"Kah... pahahaha!!!!" Tia fell off the sofa laughing hysterically, gripping her sides and rolling on the floor.

Iggy started laughing too, reaching down to pick her up off the floor, and put her on his lap, "You have to admit, mate – that was a good one."

Fang growled, stood up and muttered, "I'm going to bed."

"Ohw! Fang! Come back!" I said, in between giggles.

He slammed the door behind him.

"I better go to him." I said, still giggling.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard Tia ask Iggy "Is that really true?"

If only she knew.

I ran up to Fang's room, and knocked softly. I had stopped giggling.

"Go away, Max."

I opened the door anyway, and sat on the edge of the bed, where Fang was lying, head buried in his pillow.

"Fang." I whispered softly.

"Go away."

I touched his shoulder, "Come on, Fang – you asked for proof."

He shrugged my hand away, "You could have said something else, I bet they all think I'm a pansy now."

"Aww, honey - they don't think that." I lay down next to him, he turned his head away from me.

"How do you know that?"

"Cuz I know. Okay – now, look at me."

He kept his head turned away, I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Fang. Look at me."

He turned his head slightly.

I sighed, and straddled him, turning his head so he could look at me.

"I love you. Okay?" My hands rested on either side of his head, my hair brushing his face.

He grunted, and tried to turn away.

I frowned, "I guess it's a one-sided relationship, then." I rolled back to my previous position and got up, going towards the door.

Fang spun me around and shoved me against the wall, holding my wrists either side of my head, "Don't. Ever. Say. That."

"Say what?"

He answered me by pressing his lips against mine.

His lips worked feverishly against mine, and then he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

I closed my eyes and smiled.

This was the best birthday, ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, the ending wasn't the best, now – was it.**

_**IMPORTANT – PLEASE READ!**_

**Okay – so, I've got good news, and I've got bad news...starting off with the bad news, would be best.**

**Bad News: I'm going on holiday for a fortnight on Saturday. So I won't be able to post anything for a little over 2 weeks. Sorry!**

**Good News: I'm going on holiday for a fortnight on Saturday. This is good news because there won't be anything to do that much, which means that I can write chapters! YAY!**

**Advertisement:**

**_Angel-Love2 has a FF – called Ari's Plan – please read and review it! I will love you all more than I do now!_**

**_I have started a new fiction – Cookies, Telepathy and Kate – please read and review! And possibly give me some ideas for future chapters, cuz I always suck at the start of FF's!_**

**---------------------------------------------**

**I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**See you all again soon! XD**

**-x-**


	27. Max goes high on tap water

Chapter 22

**I'm baa-aack! On my terribly boring holiday, I done terribly boring things. I also wrote seven pages for Chapter 22, twenty pages for Chapter 23, seven pages for Chapter 24 and eight pages for Chapter 25. making a total of forty-two pages. I used a whole biro's worth of ink. I am extremely proud of myself! (Except for the biro bit, I liked that pen.)**

**Anyways, on holiday, my tent was flooded in the middle of the night...with me in it...thank God for tables – otherwise, I would have had to re-write everything :S.**

**So, yeah – how is everyone? Love you all!**

**WARNING: Some swearing involved some where in here...**

**Lets start typing! Or, in your case, reading...yeah...ahem...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride yadda yadda yadda.**

**Claimer: I do own something...can't be sure what though...but no stealing! 'kay?**

Pandora gets a date, and Max goes high on tap water.

**Harry's POV**

I snickered, "Catherine's staring at you again."

My best mate, Jordan, groaned, "I wish she'd just grasp the fact that I don't want to go out with her anymore!"

We were sat on the school field at lunch with our mates.

"She's coming over."

"Shit! Come on, lets go!" He hissed, standing up.

I chuckled and legged it after him.

I could hear Catherine in the distance, "Hel...oh"

**Pandora's POV**

Jocelyn and Tessa decided they wanted to come to school – I didn't mind, now I was actually being nice to them – they were both really interesting.

We were all sat under a tree on the school field at lunch, when Jordan Miles and Harry Parker came sprinting over, dropping to the floor.

"Uh, this isn't your usual group..." Skye said, an eyebrow raised at the two panting boys.

She was right – they were both popular, cute guys – we were...us...it was just a little strange that they would just 'drop' by.

Not that I minded – I liked Harry a lot.

"Hi Harry." I smiled shyly.

He grinned at me, "Hey, Pan. You okay?"

My smile grew, "Yes thanks! You?"

He nodded, "Not bad, thanks – sorry about that – Jordan's running away from Catherine McCormick." **(I hope my cousin isn't reading this, I've kinda used her name! Shh!)**

"Why she can't get it into her think skull that I don't like her – I haven't a clue!" Jordan gave an exasperated sigh.

Tessa giggled, blushing crimson when Jordan looked at her.

Harry piled our bags in front of Jordan so Catherine couldn't see him.

"Tia, have you watched _Sense and Sensibility_ for English, yet?" Skye asked.

Tia groaned, "When have we got to watch it by?"

"Tomorrow, I think." I answered.

"We'll bring our copy over tonight, if you want. You four have to watch it, to – don't you?" Skye looked at Max, Fang, Iggy and Tessa.

Max nodded, and Tessa tore her gaze away from Jordan, "What? Oh, that – uh, I've already watched it, and I've read it, too." She returned to staring at Jordan.

Angel held back a giggle, Max looked at her – one eyebrow raised, and Angel shook her head.

"Hey, Harry, have you seen the Saw trilogy, yet?" Jordan asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, no. Wh-"

"How about you, Pandora?" Jordan cut in.

I looked up from my BLT sandwich, "No, I haven't."

"Well, why don' you two borrow my copies and watch them together?"

Skye grinned, "Yeah. I'm going to Star's house for a sleepover this weekend, you can watch it at our house!"

"I...um...uh..."

"Yes! Harry'll get popcorn, and be there at six."

"It's a date!" My twin high-fived Jordan.

_**After lunch**_

"What just happened?" Harry asked me on the way to Biology.

"I think your best friend and my sister arranged a date...for us." I was too dazed to be embarrassed.

"Oh. Right." I guess Harry was, too.

We sat down at our bench.

"How did it happen, though?" Harry asked as Mr. Avery came into the room.

"Settle down, kids. Get your Biology II books out and turn to page 369."

"I don't know. No-one knew that I-" I realised what I was whispering and stopped before I could finish. I felt my cheeks heat up.

Mr. Avery had started talking about Organelles when a note was pushed my way.

I looked up at Harry, but he was staring intently at a diagram in his book.

I opened the note:

_So, up to anything on Saturday?_

I quickly scrawled a reply:

**Actually, I think I have a date**

**with some guy.**

I flicked the paper onto his book with precision and started copying the diagram in the book.

"How are you doing there, Pandora?" Mr. Avery asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Fine, thanks, Sir."

"And what about you, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir. Great thanks."

As soon as Mr. Avery turned around, another note was pushed towards me.

_Lucky guy._

I blinked and looked up at Harry, who was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He grinned sheepishly. I blushed, ducking my head.

The bell soon rang, and Mr. Avery told us to pack up.

"See ya tomorrow, Pan." Harry grinned at me, and headed out the door.

"Uh, yeah...bye."

I heard a giggle behind me, "Oh my Gawd! Did you just see that? Pandora has the nerve to talk to Harry Parker." Sara Jones said in a stage whisper.

Catherine McCormick giggled girlishly, "I'm going out with his best friend, Jordan."

"Ooh, so _that's_ why he was hiding from you, and hanging out with that new family: Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel." Sophia Pugh said sarcastically.

"Did you know that Zephyr and Ariel are the only blood-related out of all of them?" Catherine said.

"Duh." I could imagine Sara roll her eyes, "Nick and Jeff are totally hot."

"Yeah, but Jeff's going out with Tia Miller." Sophia sighed.

What about Nick? He's the dark one, right?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah-huh. Dunno." Sara said.

"Yeah-huh he's single, or yeah-huh he's the dark one?"

"Yeah-huh, he's the dark one."

"Hm...I think he's in my Maths class." Sophia said.

_Good luck getting with him, girly._ I thought, turning down a corridor.

I was still smiling when I got to the meeting spot inside the Lower School Hall.

"What are you grinning about?" Skye asked.

I showeed her, Tia and Max the notes.

"This was from Harry?" Tia asked, looking up from the slips of paper.

"Yeah."

Tia and Skye squealed, Max laughed at them.

"What's happening?" Iggy asked, as he and Fang walked over to us.

"Our Pan's been exchanging love notes!" Tia hugged him.

"C'mon, stop teasing her." Iggy kissed her on the cheek, "Where are the others?"

"I can see Tessa and Jocelyn coming this way." Skye said, looking out of a window.

"I can see Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr and Ariel over here." Fang said, poking his head out of the main door.

When we got back to Esme's – after picking up the DVD – we done homework over the classic milk and cookies.

"Fa-ang..." Max whined playfully.

"Hmm?"

"I don't understand this."

"What's 'this'?"

"French."

Fang rolled his eyes and leaned over Max's work, "It's simple, all you have to do is match the English, with the French – the pictures kinda give it away."

Max pouted, looking thoughtful, "What does this one mean, again?" she pointed to a word.

"Max – that's swimming. Why are you acting like a kid?"

She bit her lip and cocked her head, "Oom...cookie?" she held the plate under his nose – I could imagine her swinging her legs under the table like a four-year-old.

Iggy snickered.

"Someone's gone cra-zy!" Angel sang, skipping out of the room.

Tia, Skye and I looked at each other and smirked, "Tap water."

"Yeah – this water is yummy!" Max held up a glass of water.

**(The local tap water actually does this to me.)**

Fang looked stricken, "Max, put the glass down, and step away."

"You'll have to catch me first!" she bolted out of the back door.

Everyone around the table burst out laughing as Fang chased after her.

"WATERFIGHT!!!" We heard Max screech from somewhere outside.

Everyone got up in unison, pushing the chairs with the back of their legs, and raced outside.

Masses of water erupted from Jocelyn, drenching anyone in the immediate area. Max and Tia squealed.

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Harry's POV**

"You know where Tia lives?" Jordan asked.

We were sat at a table in Suzie's Ice-cream Parlour, drinking shakes.

"My brother used to go there to help Esme Miller."

"Text him for the address, I-"

"Tia Maria Miller?" A waitress asked.

"Yeah." Jordan looked up at her.

"I can give you the address, my mum used to work there."

"Oh, thanks."

The waitress grinned, "No worries." She quickly wrote down the address and drew a rough map, "It's basically in the middle of no-where – but it's easy to find."

"Thanks -" he looked at her name tag, "- Shelly." He smiled politely.

"Yes?" A middle aged woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Harry, and this is Jordan. Is your daughter in?"

She laughed, "I'm just the hired help. Who do you want – Tia, Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, Ariel, Jocelyn, Tessa, Pandora or Skye?"

Jordan's jaw dropped and I stared at her, shocked.

"Everyone lives here?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"No," She scoffed, "Pandora and Skye are just visiting." She laughed again at our faces.

"Can we see them all, please?" I asked.

"Sure, come in – Esme's working, but the kids are outside having a water fight. I'll go tell them you're here." The woman walked off.

"Do you think they're all brothers and sisters?"

"Don't be dumb, Jord. They're probably just staying here. The place is big enough." I looked up at the mansion.

A soaked, pink topped and brown shorted Tia, and an equally soaked Jeff came over to us, holding hands.

"Hi, Harry! Hi Jordan! Do you want to come outside?" Tia asked.

"I'd leave all electronics in the house, if you do come out – Max started a water fight." Jeff warned us.

**Pandora's POV**

"A Harry and Jordan are at the door." Jacki said, making all of us stop in the air – both on the ground, and in the air. Jacki walked back inside.

"Okay. Iggy – teleport to Esme, get your wings hidden, the go with Tia to the door. Pan, Skye and Tess – stay here.. Wings, come with me to Esme." Max told us. Iggy had already teleported with Tia, "Act like nothing's wrong."

With Max in the lead, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Jocelyn ran into the mansion. Leaving Tessa, Skye and I alone. Angel was upstairs working on her homework in peace.

A water balloon hit me on the shoulder, I looked up to see Tessa laughing hysterically, running away from me.

I grinned, loaded my water gun, and ran after her, "ATTACK!" I screamed.

Tessa grabbed my arm as I sailed past her, pulling me behind a thick bush, "Don't attack!" she whispered, "I have an idea." She grinned devilishly.

I smirked, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

**Well, My dearies, that's the end for now – I've got 20 pages to type up for the next chap! I may be able to post by tomorrow...I'll defiantly try.**

**Review!!**

**Lyra**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	28. Talent Show? AN PLEASE R&R!

**Sorry if ya'll thought this was the next chapter! I've just started typing it.**

**This is a poll.**

**You see – I was thinking about having a Talent Show at the school, what do you think? I've started a list of songs (below) – but, if you don't think I should do it, then just say! Thanks!**

**So, reply**

_**Sing, sing, sing! **_**If you want the talent show.**

**OR**

_**Scream, scream, scream!**_** If you DON'T want the talent show.**

**Bye!**

**Lyra**

**Songs so far**

I've Got Friends In Low Places – Garth Brooks **Jordan**

U.G.L.Y – Daphne and Celeste **Skye and Pandora**

Us Against The World – Hillary Duff **Angel and Nudge**

Anywhere But Here – Hillary Duff **Pandora, Tia and Max **

Newport Living – Cute Is What We Aim For** Fang **_**Reason for song will be explained in chapter 24**_

Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows** Harry**

Be My Baby – The Ronettes **Jocelyn**

I've Had The Time Of My Life – Jennifer Warnes and Bill Medley OR Loverboy – Mickey and Sylvia **Nudge and Gazzy**_** This is just them messing around – a funny one.**_

Tell Me Why – Melanie Safka **Tessa**

Even Angels Fall – Jessica Riddle **Angel/Max**

Shine – Hillary Duff** Max**

Teenagers – My Chemical Romance** Fang and Iggy**

Crash World – Hillary Duff **Max**

**So...What do you think?? There are reasons for a majority of the songs – they aren't just random.**

**If any of you can think of any songs that any of the characters can sing, please tell me!**

**Thanks, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Lyra**

**-x-**


	29. Seriously long nameless chapter

Chapter 23 

**Okay, sorry I took so long updating – I didn't quite realise how much I had written! Anyways, here it is – enjoy and please review!! **

**Disclaimer: You know it! **

**Claimer: You also know this! **

**

* * *

****Harry's POV**

"Jordan! Hi!" Tessa waved from the pool.

"Heya Harry." Pandora smiled, she was next to Tia in the pool.

"Hi." Jordan and I said.

"Tiffany, can you help me with my history, please?" Ariel shouted from an upstairs window.

"Come on, Zeph – let's see what she wants." Tiffany-Krystal said, making her way to the door, "Catcha ya later, guys."

Jordan and I walked over to the pool, Pandora looked at Tessa and they both giggled.

We crouched in front of them, and they smiled, sweetly.

"Three..." Tessa breathed.

"Two..." Pandora's adorable smile grew.

"ONE!" They both shouted, yanking both Jordan and me into the pool.

Everyone was laughing as the pair jumped out of the pool and sprinted away from us, they stopped underneath the window that Ariel had shouted out of. I saw Zephyr lean out of the window, holding a red bucket, he looked down, smirked, said something to someone behind him, and then tipped the bucket on the girls.

"Shi-izzle! That's freezing!" Tessa screeched.

Pandora screamed, "Oh my life! ZEPHYR! Get your butt down here!"

Everyone laughed, Tessa and Pan exchanged a look, nodded, glared at Zephyr – who had just appeared from inside – and sprinted at him, grabbed an arm each, dragged him back, and threw him in the pool. He entered with a slam. Pan and Tessa high-fived and laughed, manically – only to be shoved in themselves, by Fang and Max.

"ATTACK!" Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel screamed from the bedroom window, bombarding us all with waterballoons.

After a couple of hours of fun, Jordan, Pandora, Skye and I had to go home.

"See ya'll tomorrow!" Max said, waving.

"Bye!" I said.

"See ya." Jordan grinned.

"Goodnight." Skye waved.

"TOODLES!" Pandora jumped and waved excitedly.

"You and Max have been on Tia's cookies and coffee again, haven't you?" Skye accused her sister.

Pandora attempted a look of innocence, "No..." she skipped ahead, "It was double choca mocha!" Pandora giggled uncontrollably – she looked amazing in the setting sun, dancing around on the pavement.

"Oh dear God. How can I be related to you?" Skye laughed.

"Is she usually like this?" I asked, my eyes constantly on the dancing figure ahead of me.

"Yeah? All hyper and..."

"Amazingly beautiful."

Jordan and Skye stopped and looked at me. Meanwhile, Pandora was singing 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong', and hadn't heard what I had said, I felt my face heat up.

"What did you just say?" Skye asked, turning her head so her ear was facing me.

"Um...the sunset...beautiful, right?" I avoided looking at their faces.

Jordan smirked, "Yeah huh..."

"Hey, whatcha all standin' there for? Come on – I wanna get home before Most Haunted starts!" Pandora had noticed that her sister and my best friend were staring at me, "Why are you staring at Harry like that?"

_Ground, swallow me now. _

It was Skye who saved me, "We had better get going, hey Pan? Mum'll be wondering where we are..."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, thanks for coming to the mansion – it was fun. Bye Harry, bye Jordan." Pandora grinned.

"Yeah, see ya." Jordan started to walk away.

"Yeah, sweet dreams, Pan. Night Skye."

_Sweet dreams? Night Skye? What the heck?! _

"Yeah – bye." Skye started walking down her drive, leaving Pandora and me out on our own.

"Um..."

"I guess I had better go in." Pandora looked nervous.

"Yeah – ghosts and ghouls on TV."

Pandora grinned, "You watch it?"

"Not much, it's good, though." I admitted, "Yvette makes me laugh when she screams over nothing."

She laughed, "Yup – she's a scream!"

I laughed.

"Ugh. That was terrible." She grimaced and rolled her soft violet-blue eyes.

"It wasn't so bad." I smiled.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm-"

"Harry! Get a move on!" Jordan cut me off.

Pandora smiled, "And so we part."

I chuckled, "See you tomorrow."

She nodded, "Buenos noches."

**_The next morning _**

**Max's POV **

"Harry likes Panda." Angel said at the breakfast table.

"Panda?" I asked.

Angel nodded, "Yup, Pandora." She took a bite of toast.

"Ooh! Does she like him?" Jocelyn asked, as she passed a jar of mustard (grimace) to Fang.

"Yeah huh! I think it's sweet, like Fax and Tiggy, right Nudge?"

_Uh oh. _

"Yeah! Aww, Fax and Tiggy are adorable! Harry and Pandora...What would that make? Hadora? Parry? Hadora reminds me of haggis, for some reason. Parry sounds like a dog. Though Hadora does have a certain ring to it. Ooh! Fang! Are you going to propose to Max and get married? Max, can I be a bridesmaid? Angel – you can be flower girl! Max, can I do your hair? We can all go shopping for dresses, though Fang would have to stay at home, because apparently it's bad luck for groom to see the bride before the wedding...how long do you think he won't be able to see her? You'd have to wear one of those penguin suits, guys – what are they called?"

"Tuxedos. Nudge, can you please shut up?" Iggy said.

_How the heck did we get from haggis to tuxedos? _

"She said Handora 'had a certain ring to it' which lead to Fang proposing, which – in turn – lead to bridesmaids and flower girls..." Angel trailed off, buttering her toast absentmindedly.

We all stared at her.

"I _can_ hear your thoughts, you know." She jumped down from her chair, toast in hand, and walked towards the stairs.

"I'm getting my books ready for school, Fang."

Esme clapped her hands, "School – yes. Get ready, everyone."

At school- Tia, Tessa and I found Pandora and Skye cornered by a blonde with an angry look on her face.

"Catherine." Tia breathed.

I nodded.

"Why was Jordan and Harry hanging out with _you_ yesterday lunch?"

"Look, Catherine – it's entirely up to them who they sit with at lunch." Skye said, coolly.

We reached the trio, "Hi Pan, hi Skye. Who's this?" I asked.

"Jordan's girlfriend, Catherine." She introduced herself.

"Are you sure? Only, yesterday, I'm pretty sure he said he had dumped you sometime last week. I'm Max, by the way – and this is Tessa. I'm sure you already know Tia." I smiled angelically.

"He was just...messing around when he said that – I mean," she choked a laugh, "boys, huh?"

"Oh, I don't know – I find them very reliable and truthful," Tessa said, "especially Jordan." She smirked slightly.

Catherine turned red, "What have you done with him?"

Tessa gasped and looked shocked, putting a hand to her chest, "I haven't done a thing!"

"If I find you've done a thing with my boyfriend, I'll-" Catherine clenched her fist.

Pandora cut her off, "_Ex_-boyfriend, you mean."

"Jordan! Hey!" Tessa grinned, waving at Jordan, he waved back and waited for her to catch up.

Tia, Pandora, Skye and I watched in mild interest as Catherine's face turned a wide array of different colours.

She stormed off towards a building block. We all burst out laughing.

"Oh God! That was hilarious. Catherine's face when Tessa ran after Jordan! Priceless." Skye said between giggles.

"I wish I had it on camera!" Pan said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey. Had what on camera?" Iggy asked, putting an arm around Tia's waist.

We told him what happened.

"Damn the Fnick. I would have been here if he didn't ask me to go with him to the music suite – he's decided he's going to start learning the guitar and drums." Iggy rolled his eyes, "He's been persuaded into it by some band, say he's perfect for it. The band, I mean."

"If they need a singer – just ask our Tia, here." Pandora grinned.

"Max sings, too." Fang rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Skye looked at us, "You sing?"

"No." Tia and I both denied, I elbowed Fang in the ribs.

The bell rang.

"Lets go!" Tia jumped away from the group, and headed for homeroom.

Harry caught up with us, "Pan stopped being hyper, yet?"

Skye snickered, "Surprisingly, it disappeared when you left."

"Tia! Hey, Tia! Wait up!" Pandora suddenly ran forward, catching up with Tia.

Harry grinned, "Rea-ah-ah-ehally?" He said, impersonating Ace Ventura.

Fang and Iggy chuckled, I looked questioningly at them, they smirked and shrugged their shoulders.

"Did you give her Tia's cookies and coffee last night, Max?" Harry looked at me.

"Oom...it was actually Double Choca Mocha...why, what happened?"

"Did she have a lot?" Skye asked.

I thought back, "No, actually – she didn't. I ended up having her drink, and she only had a few cookies."

"Haha! She likes him!" Sky pointed to the Skye in triumph.

"Who likes who?" Fang asked.

"Pan likes Harry." She said in a 'duh' tone.

We looked at Harry.

"You know, Ariel _did_ say something about that this morning, didn't she Nick?" Iggy said.

"Now you come to mention it, I'm pretty sure she said something about Harry liking Pan..." Fang trailed off.

"How did Ariel..." Harry blushed.

_Mwahahaha! _

_"O...kay then..."_ Jamie muttered.

"Heehee! He admits it!" I jumped.

_Jeeze, I'm really out of character...it must be all that- _

"Way too much coffee." Iggy muttered.

I poked my tongue out like a five-year-old.

"Loosen up, relax a little, _Jefferson._" I think I actually cackled when I said that...

"Jefferson?!" Fang, Harry, Skye and Iggy said.

I just grinned and ran after Tia and Pandora.

"Mental, that one." I heard Harry say.

"Harry _lurves_ you!" I said to Pandora as we sat down in homeroom.

"And you know this _how?_"

"Well, 1)he wouldn't leave you alone all last night, 2)he blushes every time your name is mentioned, and 3)Angel confirmed it."

Pandora sighed, "He _is_ lovely."

Mr. Staley took the register and left us for our half hour of 'private study' which, to us students, meant sitting around talking and doodling. In our case – it was both.

"How does Mr. Fowler expect us to know this stuff?!" Iggy said.

"Us poor, deprived American kids," Fang muttered, "Lets have a look, Jeff."

Fang and I peered over the white sheet of paper.

"It's easy – you just add that number, with that number, then divide the answer by _that_ number there, then that's your answer." I indicated each number as I went along.

Everyone stared at me.

"What? I find Maths easy." I shrugged.

"Language master, mathematician...what ever next?" Iggy rolled his eyes.

"How can you think with that infernal racket playing?" Tia put her hands over her ears. A group of people were huddled around someone who had 'The Pussycat Dolls' playing full volume on their mobile phone.

"Yo! Turn that crap down, would ya?!" I hollered over the 'music'.

"Doncha like ma music, Maxie?" A guy said.

"Not really, no – and it's _Max_, actually." I scrunched my nose in distaste.

"Too bad doll – Don't call me doll, either."

"Whatever, babe."

I growled, Fang put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Leave it, Max." He muttered.

"Yeah – not worth it, Max." Iggy said.

**_Biology! _**

It was Biology, a lesson in which Tessa was in the same class with me – she was in all my Science classes.

"Today, class, you will be conducting your own experiments. Get into pairs and discuss what you're going to do." The teacher instructed.

Tessa and I paired up.

Twenty minutes after we started, my bum was pinched, without thinking, I turned around, brought my fist up, and punched.

It was the Pussycat Dolls dude. Everyone was staring at me and the guy, lying in a crumpled heap, clutching his face, on the floor.

"Humans _are_ like egg shells, told you, Tess. You okay, there?" I bent down to grab the guy, "Don't. Do that again. Comprendé?" I hissed into his ear as I hauled him up with one arm.

He nodded feebly.

"Thanks for your help – and for future reference – it's Max." I patted him on the back.

Luckily, the teacher had stepped out of the room.

I turned back to Tessa, "So, how was your walk with Jordan, this morning?"

Everyone went back to work.

"Oh, I love him – he's funny, nice, blonde, _gorgeous_..." She smiled, happily.

"So you like him, then." I said with a laugh.

"Mm hm...he's also smart, adorable, amazing...but what if he finds out about us all?"

I shrugged, "If he blabs, no-one'll believe him. Esme can hide the flocks wings – we'll be fine."

She grinned, "Thanks, Max."

"No prob!"

"Did I just hear you talking about moi?" Jordan put his hands on Tessa's shoulders.

"Jordan! What are you doing here?" Tessa asked, blushing.

"Dr. Lee asked me to get some text books." He said, "Well? Was it me you were talking about? Or am I going to have to kick someone's butt for not noticing someone as lovely as you?" He looked down at Tessa.

She giggled like a school girl, "Well...um...-giggle-...might have been about you..." She blushed crimson.

"I'm flattered, thankyou Tess." He grinned, "Well, better be off – see you at lunch – you'll be on the field, same place – right?"

We nodded.

"Great! Harry can't wait to see Pan. See ya."

"Bye."

"See ya at lunch."

He left. Tessa turned to me and giggled, "He's sitting with us at lunch!" she squealed happily.

"Yup, come on – we've got to finish this graph."

**_At lunch_**** (tempus ****futus****, much, Lyra?) **

"Hey." Jordan sat down next to Tessa.

"Howdy." Harry sat down next to Pandora.

They both giggled, "Hi."

"Cookie, anyone?" Tia held out a Tupperware container.

"You bought cookies!" I jump-hugged her.

She laughed, "These are slightly different – they've got hazelnuts in, too."

I bit into one, "Needs a bit more brown sugar, but I love them!"

"Good good – more brown sugar needed – thanks Max!

"Whoa – these are lush, Tia!" Harry said. "Best dang cookie ever – did you make 'em?" Jordan asked.

Tia nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah huh – thanks!"

"No prob." They grinned.

"Jordan, do you want to go to Suzie's after school?" Tessa asked.

"Sure, why not."

She grinned, "Okay, shall we meet at the top gate?"

"Yeah, okay." Jordan returned the grin.

"They like each other, too." Angel whispered to me.

"It's kinda obvious, Ariel." Nudge laughed.

"Oh, hey, TK – I thought you were hanging around with Jocelyn?" I asked.

"Yeah – but she's in this club, and she's going out with that guy I like – Silvio – and they are all over each other – it's seriously gross. So, yeah – I decided I would rather spend my lunch here, with my wonderful brothers and sisters and friends! Last night was fun, huh? We all got totally soaked, and when Zephyr threw freezing water all over Pan and Tess – that was hilarious!" Can you believe Nudge said that all in two breaths? Yeah – me too.

"That's great, sweetie – how's your day been so far?" I asked.

"Oh, it's been good. My history teacher, Mr. Miles, is really nice – he gave me a merit cuz I got full marks on a pop quiz."

"Well done, TK!"

"What she didn't tell you was that she's discovered a new power – she can stop time – she cheated, Max." Angel whispered.

"Really, now? We'll talk about that later, Tiffany-Krystal."

"Aw! Why'd you tell her?"

Angel smiled, well..._angelically,_ "Sorry TK."

"Hey – I've got a tennis ball in my bag, anyone up for a game?" Skye asked.

"sure, I'm up for it." I said, standing up.

"Me too." Fang got up.

"Everyone wants to play!" Angel said, jumping.

Pandora, Iggy, Nudge, Tessa, Jordan, Harry and Skye all stood up.

"Everyone get into a circle, far enough so you can't touch anyone else – that's it. Now, throw it to anyone in the circle. Anyone who doesn't catch it has to go down on one knee, then both, then you have to sit on the floor, then lie down – that's if you don't catch it each time. If you do – you go up a level. Oh, if you don't catch it, and you're lying down – you're out." Skye told us, "Okay, lets start."

She threw the ball at Fang, who threw it at Angel, who threw it at Nudge, who threw at me. I threw it at Tessa – she missed it.

"Down on one knee now, right?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah huh – and you carry on playing."

At the end of lunch, Tessa, Jordan and Pandora were all out – Fang was the only one still standing. Typical.

"So...Fnick wins, right?" Iggy asked.

The bell rang.

"Yeah. Well done, Nick." Skye said.

"Nicky! Hey! Nicky! Wait up." It was Catherine, waving at Fang.

I growled.

"Nicky?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised,

"Good luck with her, mate – she's a nightmare."

Skye, Pandora and Tia were watching me for any sudden outbursts.

I growled again as she reached us, she tried to collapse on Fang, but he sidestepped, making her drop to the floor.

We all laughed at her.

"Come on, Nick – Lets get to class." I held his hand and started walking towards our bags, which were a few yards away.

"But that's your _sister_! You can't be going out with _that_!"

I turned around and crouched down next to her.

"Listen, _Catherine_. Just because we live under the same roof does _not_ mean that we are siblings. Just because we use the same last name does _not_ mean we are related. Does her look anything like me? No, he doesn't. For that matter, do _any_ of my siblings look like me? No again. So quit it, _Catherine_. Leave my friends, and my boyfriend alone. Don't think that I won't hurt you, _deary_, cuz I will if I have to. I can be _very_ vicious when I need to be. So. Stay. Away. _Got it?"_ I hissed.

She nodded, and scampered away.

"Max, that was uncalled for." Fang frowned.

"It _was_ harsh, Max." Iggy said, Tia gripping his arm.

I glared at them.

"You know what – she probably deserved it, huh Nick?" Iggy said quickly.

Fang rolled his eyes, "He can bomb erasers – no sweat. Meeting Max' wrath – he's a woose." He muttered.

"I've never seen her like that before – it was terrifying." Pandora was cowering behind Harry.

"Don't worry – she only gets like that when she's seriously ticked off." Nudge chirped.

"Note to self - never get in Max's bad books." Skye muttered.

"Yep – you may never return. That was how Ari went, hey Jeff." Fang said.

Iggy nodded grimly, "The A-hole came back, though, didn't he."

"Damn shame." Nudge shook her head.

"Yeah – that note to self – ditto to that." Tessa said.

"Ditto." Harry, Jordan and Pandora said.

"Aw, c'mon – I'm not _that_ bad." I grinned.

Fang, Iggy, Nudge and even Angel looked at me as if to say 'yeah – whatever.'

"Hey, where was Zephyr this lunch?" I changed the subject.

"He met Mickey." Skye said, dryly.

"Our very own Pyro." Pandora said.

"As if three weren't enough." I muttered.

"Ah – the 9-year-old trouble maker. AKA – my brother." Jordan rubbed his hands together.

"What?! No way!" Pandora exclaimed.

Jordan nodded, "Yup – Maniac Mickey, Tiny Terror – that's my lil bro."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Harry?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah – an older brother, he's twenty, Ali – he's a senior house officer **(Intern)** at Gloucester Royal – but he's moving to London, soon, he's also a bird fanatic." Harry frowned as he said that.

_"That could come in handy, Maximum." _

**(I've got this next line as my SN!)** _Thanks, Jamie – but I'm not planning on getting shot again anytime soon. _

"Is it him you don't like, or the fact that he's a bird fanatic?" I guess Pan saw him frown, too.

"No, I like him, and the birds, too – it's just, he's either at work, bird watching, or asleep. I never get to see him any more." He shrugged, "I guess I just miss him, what with my Dad gone – he died of cancer when I was just seven."

Pan hugged him, tightly, "I'm so sorry, Harry!"

He returned her hug, "Don't worry – it was eight years ago – I try not to dwell in the past too much. And if you repeat anything I've just said, I will deny everything." He laughed, "Thanks, Pan."

_Aww! _

_"Adorable – I told you, Max!"_ Angel thought.

I grinned at her.

"Well – I'm this way. See you after school." Angel said when we came to the end of the field.

"I'm that way too, bye." Nudge walked after Angel.

"I'm this way. See you at the top gate for Suzie's, Tess." Jordan said.

"I'll be there." Tessa smiled.

"Anyone else going a different way?" I asked.

"Nope." Everyone replied.

"To French!" Pandora done a Momiji Sohma impression from Fruits Basket. **(Furuba rocks!!) **

"Lead the way, Pandora-Jane!!" Skye laughed, linking arms with her sister.

"Pandora-Jane? That's a really nice name." Harry complimented.

Pandora blushed, "Thanks."

**_After school _**

"Nudge, I believe we need to talk." I said after tea, leading her into one of the reception rooms. **(Ooh, very posh!) **

"Ohw!" she sighed.

"Now, is it true that you have a new power?"

She nodded a reply.

"How long have you known?"

She fidgeted, "Since...erm...last night?"

"Why the question?"

"I don't know?"

I heard Angel giggle outside the closed door.

"Angel – go."

"Sorry, Max."

I turned back to Nudge, "So? How does it work?"

"I say S-T-O-P, and everything just...freezes."

"How did you find out about it?"

She laughed, "Gazzy was throwing waterbombs at me and Angel – I said...S-T-O-P – and everything...did, Then, I put the waterballoon over his head, made it stay there, went back to my place, then said go. His face afterwards was hilarious."

"Can you try doing it whilst holding my hand?" I held my hand out.

She shrugged, taking it, "I can try. Stop."

The ticking of the grandfather clock had stopped, the silence was deafening.

"Whoa." I breathed, I let go of her hand an walked to the door. I opened it."

"Angel." I muttered, frowning – she still had her ear pressed to the door.

"This power is handy, well done, Nudge. Now – lets go find Fang."

"I like it. Just think – I could pull pranks, disappear when someone has a go at me...It really is handy!" Nudge said happily as we were walking down the still and silent hallway.

I laughed, "Look – there he is, on the computer. What's he on?" I walked over to Fang.

"He's got MSN?" Nudge's eyebrow raised.

"Guess so – who's he talking to?"

"Kitty-Cat239"

"Kitty-Cat? Can't you, like – touch the monitor and see if you can pick anything up from her?"

Nudge shrugged again, "Only one way of finding out." She put her hand on the screen, and closed her eyes.

"Anything?"

She frowned, "You're not going to like it, Max."

"Catherine." I seethed.

**(I know, I know – I promised not to make Max jealous anymore. Just bare with me, 'kay?) **

The computer whizzed into action.

"Thanks, Nudge – lets see what they've said." I scrolled the page up.

" Kitty-Cat239 says: _Hi Nicky! _

Fang says: **Who is this?**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _-giggle- u mean u dnt no?_

Fang says: **w/e. Where did u get my addy frm?**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _A friend of a friend who's got a sister stole it from someone who already had it._

Fang says: **...right**

Kitty-Cat239 says:_ Yup! So, u k? _

Fang says: **was till u came along**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _y is ur sn 'Fang'?_

Fang says: **cuz**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _do u wnt 2 go 2 the movies sumtym?_

Fang says: **nt reli, no.**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _ice cream parlor?_

Kitty-Cat239 says: _parlour [_

Fang says: **lk, whoeva u r – im nt interested. ive already gt a gf.**

Kitty-Cat239 says: _But Max is like a SISTER! It's totally gross!_

Fang says: **this is that dumb blonde, Catherine, isn't it.** "

Catherine was still typing.

I squealed happily and hugged a frozen Fang, "I love you, Fang! I love you!"

Nudge laughed, "Go."

Everything came back to life, the whole house returned to its original loudness.

Fang jumped.

I laughed, "Scare ya?"

"Just a bit. How did you get here like that?"

I grinned, "Nudge has a new power, don't you Nu-"

She had disappeared.

"Well, yeah. She can stop time. Oh look, Catherine's replied.

"How did you-"

I cut him off, "Power, silly – what did she say?"

" Kitty-Cat239 says: _:( dnt say that – it's mean!_ "

"May I?" I gestured to the keyboard.

"Go right ahead." He smirked as I sat on his lap.

" Fang says: **Hello, Catherine. Max here. Do you remember that little talk we had at lunch? I do. Watch. Out.** "

I looked at Fang, and gave him a questioning look before I sent it.

He read it and nodded, a little hesitantly, if you ask me. I jabbed the Enter button.

"Block her." Fang murmured into my hair.

"Um...how?"

He breathed a chuckle, reached past me and clicked on a button.

"Ah. So – you gunna set me up an account?" I asked.

He shrugged, "If you want."

**Pandora's POV **

"Look! Look! I can fllllyyyyyy!" Azreal shouted. She was hovering outside my bedroom window, a pair of delicate-looking black butterfly wings sprouting from her back.

"Azreal! Come in – it's raining and I don't want you catching a cold." I said, opening my window wide enough for her to enter, "Since when do you have wings?"

"I was cat-napping on the ivy wall, when I had this weird sensation coming from my back – next thing I know, I'm flying! Great, isn't it?" My cat replied, shaking off the rain drops from her black and white fur.

"Amazing." I breathed, looking at her spread out wings, "Skye! Skye, come here!"

Skye came through my bedroom door, "What is it?"

"I have wiiiings!" Azreal flew around my room.

"Whoa. I'll phone Max – she'll want to know." Skye walked out of my bedroom.

"Hehe – Total's gunna be _so_ jealous when he finds out." Azreal chuckled.

A few minutes, Skye came to the door, "Max and Fang are on their way over."

"thanks, Skye."

She smiled, "Who do you think is doing all this? And why?"

"I don't know – but I've learnt that asking questions tend to get me nowhere." I laughed.

Skye nodded, "True, true. Hey – what are you going to do about Harry?"

"What did I just say about questions?!" I sighed, "I don't know – I like him, but..."

"But what?" She sat down next to me on the bed.

"Well, we're so different. He's popular – I'm not...I just don't think a relationship would work out."

"It will, PJ, it will." Skye hugged me.

There was a tapping at the window.

"Open up! We're getting soaked out here, and it's freezing!" Max shouted.

Azreal was still darting around the room.

**(Oh thank God! This chapter's almost finished!) **

"Whoa, ball of flying fluff!" Max ducked as my kitten flew over her head.

"_Fur_. Actually." Azreal corrected, landing gracefully on my bed.

"A _flying_ talking cat?" Fang muttered.

"Azzy – did you just _cackle_!?"

"Hehehe."

"Pandora, your cat is scaring me." Skye whispered.

I laughed, "She's one of a kind."

"How did she get them? The butterfly wings, I mean." Fang asked.

I just woke up with them. Well, I felt a tingling feeling, and then I discovered I had wings." Azreal answered.

"Someone is doing all of this – someone is helping us. But how is a cat with butterfly wings going to help us? No offence, Azreal." Max perched on my windowsill.

"I don't know.-" Max held her hand up to stop Fang from continuing.

"Jamie says it doesn't matter who's giving us all of this – just that we should learn how to use them fast. That we're close to finishing. That – agh!" Max fell to the floor in a heap – clutching her head.

Fang knelt down next to her and cradled her in his arms.

"What's happening to her?" I asked, dropping to my knee's opposite Fang.

"Brain attack – that stupid voice, Jamie, keeps giving her the damn things." He said through gritted teeth – he was trying to stop Max from hurting herself.

"Can we do anything to help?" Pandora was rocking on her heels, trying to contain her worry.

Fang shook his head, there's nothing we can do accept wait 'till she stops."

"Does she have them often?" I asked, brushing hair out of Max's eyes.

Fang shook his head again, "No. The last time she had one was when we first arrived here, in England." He looked scared.

Max suddenly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Max?" Fang leant over her.

She batted him away and raised herself on one hand, she placed the other one on her forehead and groaned, "Damn brain attacks. Thanks, Fang."

He shrugged, "It's what I do. I wasn't worried." Skye met my gaze and smirked, "Did you see anything?"

Max nodded, "Yeah – just flash images again, though, like in New York. But...it was weird...someone – a doctor, I think, was looking at something. Then I saw Pan jumping out a window...Skye in her tennis clothes...Harry on a phone, he looked hurt, like, emotionally...then I saw us – you, me, Jocelyn, Pandora, Skye, Tessa and Tia – Pan, you were crying...we were standing around the phone – it must have been on load speaker – everyone looked angry. That's all I saw. Sorry."

Fang hugged her, stroking her hair, "Okay, you done your best." He looked up at me, "Is it alright if we go?"

I nodded. Max was crying silently – she was always so strong – it hurt, seeing her look so venerable.

He picked he up, walked to the window, and jumped.

* * *

**Ooh! What do you think of that, hey? Hehe, I know what's gunna happen! XP **

**Oh! And I know what's coming in the very next chapter! And you don't! Ha! **

**Okay, I can see you all getting out your pitchforks...I'll hurry up with the next chapter – yeah? Okay...Whoa, that was 4892 words! Just the chapter! WOW! **

**More bad news, I'm afraid – I have to go on holiday AGAIN this weekend, I'm leaving on Thursday, and I'll be back on Saturday. I WILL write more – promise! **

**Review please! **

**Lots-a-love **

**Lyra **

**-x- **


	30. The Alpha’s, Powers, and The P and H Dat

Chapter 24 

The Alpha's, Powers, and The PAN AND HARRY DATE! 

**Dedicated to bitten-by-luv for adding 'Switch' – My Little Cupid series BOOK ONE to her c2s list! THANKYOU!!!!!! XD **

**Ouchy! Paper cut on my little finger! OUCH!!! **

**I'm posting this at 12:32am! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

**Claimer: But I do kinda own it. **

**Pandora's POV **

The rest of the week flew by, and Saturday was looming.

"Why did you have to do this to me, Skye?!" I groaned, banging my head repeatedly against my bedroom wall.

"Because you are my sister, and I love you. And anyway – you _know_ you can't wait!" My identical twin said from my walk-in wardrobe, "Look Pan, he's coming over _tomorrow_. We don't have much time!"

"May I also point out that we have _school _to go to."

"Drat! Quick, lets go."

I laughed, "Um, Skye? You're still in your PJ's."

**Nudge's POV **

The Alpha's. The year 8 clique for girls. All the popular and great looking girls were in it. They were the ones who got the gorgeous guys.

_I'm pretty popular, and Angel said that Max thought I had the potential to be a model. _

"Max and Nick might not be too happy if they found out you wanted to get into the Alpha's, TK." My friend, Nikkii, pointed out. **(Look, Angel! You're in TFGTE!! XD) **

I sighed, "I know, but look at them – they're wonderful."

Nichole frowned, "You would prefer to be a twelve-come-thirteen year old clone rather than yourself?"

"Well – it's not that, it's well – I just want to fit in. I'm different from everyone else, I just want to belong."

"You're no different from anyone else." _If only you knew, Nicks._ "And anyway – you don't seriously want to get treated like Playboys by guys, like they do. Do you?"

I shuddered, "I guess not." _Still doesn't stop me from changing my mind, though. _

**Max's POV **

"Max, I'm worried about Tiffany-Krystal." Nudge's friend, Nichole Tomkins, came up to me at the start of lunch on my way to the field.

"Why, what's wrong?" I stopped walking and turned to her.

"Well," she hesitated, "Ever since Jocelyn got into the Alpha's, TK has been determined to get into it, too – says she wants to fit in."

I had heard about the Alpha's – we had a group like it in year 10, needless to say, Catherine was in it.

"Oh dear. Okay, thanks Nikkii – I'll talk to her about it. Thanks, again."

"No problem, I'm just worried about her, is all." She smiled and ran off.

"Max!" Fang jogged to catch up with me, "What was that about?"

"Nikkii's worried about Nudge – she wants to get into the Alpha's."

"The year 8's have the Alpha's?!"

"Yeah – and Nudge only wants to get in because Jocelyn's in it."

"You gunna talk to her about it?"

"No, it's just a phase, I'm sure. Look – don't tell anyone else about it, 'kay?"

He kissed my forehead, "Of course not."

"Um, Max...?" Gazzy said when Fang and I got to the group.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you and F-Nick in private, please?"

I looked at Fang as I put my bag down, "Sure."

Gazzy was shifting from foot to foot, staring at the grass. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Fang leaned down.

"Icankillthingsbylookingatthem." He rushed.

It took me a moment to process what he said. **(In case you couldn't read it, he said 'I can kill things by looking at them'.) **

"You can..." Fang trailed off, his eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh my God." I breathed, staring straight ahead.

"When did you find out?"

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" I whispered, shifting my eyes to see if anyone was close enough to hear our conversation.

Gazzy shook his head, "It was a mouse."

"A mouse." I sighed in relief.

"When?" Fang asked again.

"Science."

"Did anyone say anything about it?" I asked.

He shook his head again.

"How did you do it?" Fang asked.

"The teacher was torturing the poor thing, I just wished it was dead so that it didn't have to go through so much pain, and then it just sort of...died."

"Okay. Just don't will anyone to die, comprendé?" I grinned.

Gazzy returned the grin, "Got it, Max."

I ruffled his hair, "Go eat, kiddo."

"Oh my God! Jeff, don't do that!" Tia screeched.

"How the hel-"

"Language!" I tapped Nudge on the head.

"Sorry, Max – how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Fang and I asked.

"Dude! That was awesome." Jordan said.

"What was? What happened?" I asked.

"Jeff, you haven't been bringing fireworks into school, again, have you?" Fang joked.

"No, Fnick. I'm magic. Watch this." Iggy held his hand out, palm up, "Cookie." One of Tia's cookies disappeared from her lunch box, and appeared in his hand.

_"Told you these powers would be coming fast." _

_I never knew you meant they would be coming at us left and right! How many more powers are there to come? _

Jamie paused before answering, _"Just two...ish" _

_Who for? And what do you mean 'ish'? _

_"Tia and Skye. I say 'ish' because I don't know for sure – I don't control these things, Maximum." _

_Thanks. What do you mean 'you don't control them'? _

I didn't receive an answer.

"Skye, when are you going to your friends house tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not 'till 5."

"Do you want to come over until then?" I wanted to see if she developed her power.

"Sure." Pandora smiled.

**_Saturday_**** Dun dun duuuuun!!!! The world is coming to an end! Run for your glitter covered lives! **

Pandora's POV 

"Mum! Where are the sleeping bags?"

"In the cupboard, under the stairs!"

"Thanks! Great, wish me good luck – I'm travelling to the unknown."

I laughed, "Good luck, Skye."

She saluted me and sprang out of my bedroom.

She ran back 10 minutes later, sleeping bag in hand, cobwebs clinging to her clothes.

I snickered, "Cobwebs." I pointed.

"That place is dangerous." Skye muttered, brushing cobwebs off her dark clothes.

"What do you think your new power is?" I asked her. Max had told us what her voice said.

"I don't know – I can already shift." She shifted, "Like – I totally love being in the Alpha's – I so fit in!" Skye said in Catherine's body, though her voice stayed the same. She shifted back. "Well, lets see..." She tried to walk through the wall. Nope."

I stifled a giggle, "Maybe you need to run for it to work."

She shrugged, stepped back, and ran at the wall.

"Ouchy! Pa-an!"

I burst out laughing, "Sorry."

"Pandora-Jane, you done that on purpose, you git!" She threw a pillow at me.

I had a vision, "Skye – go outside and try controlling the plants." **(W.I.T.C.H like, I know – I just couldn't think of anything. And anyway – it has always come in handy, hasn't it?) **

"...Okay." I followed her into the garden.

"Right...um...just try and make that tree grow."

She stared at the spruce I pointed at, "Pan, it isn't wor- wow!"

The tiny oak tree grew, branches stretched out, leaves appeared.

"Oh yeah! Go magic!" I punched the air in triumph.

"Come on; lets go give Max a ring."

5:45pm. Dear Gods, Harry's coming here in 15 minutes. Here. In my house. With me. On our own. Watching the Saw trilogy. Rochelle Marney said they were really scary. Oh God – what if I scream?

The door bell rang.

"Eep."

Mum had gone out for her month-long business trip. Dad was somewhere in Australia, with his wife and 3 kids. And my sister was out at a sleepover.

I rubbed my hands on my jeans, attempting to get rid of the sheen of sweat covering them. I opened the door.

"Hi. These are for you." Harry grinned, holding a box of Quality Street chocolates.

"Oh, thanks. Um, want to come in?" Oh no – I feel so weird. What am I saying?! Of course he wants to come in!

"Thanks. You look really nice, by the way." Did I just imagine him clenching his hands? Must have.

I laughed nervously, "Thanks." I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black satin top, with a pair of black trainer socks.

"I brought the popcorn and DVD's ," He held a bag up. "I hope you like salted. Whoa – nice." He said, admiring the T.V. room.

"yes – it's the only flavour I like! Thanks."

He grinned again, "Same. Shall we put the first movie in?"

"Oh yeah – it might help, mightn't it. Can you get the lights?"

"Yep." The lights went out.

It was movie time.

"Haha! Look at his face!"

"No, stupid! Why the hell would you keep your eye looking through the peephole whilst you're opening the door?!"

"Chocolate?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"Next movie?"

"Yup." ... "What the heck?!"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Moulin Rouge!"

I turned the lights on. "What?"

"The case says 'Saw' but the DVD's Moulin Rouge."

"Oh...wanna watch it?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess."

The lights went off again.

"Harry?"

-sniffle- "Yeah?"

"Are you crying?"

-sniffsniff- "Me? Ha...n-no."

"Oh."

-snifflesob-

"Do you want a tissue?"

"Yeah – thanks, Pan."

"No problem."

"Harry, are you sure you're okay?"

-sob- "No. Satine's dead, Pandora – they loved each other, and she's died."

"Aww!" I hugged him, "Do you want me to put a funny film on?" _Aww! He's such a softy! _

**(I'm actually cooeing right now...that's how sad I am...) **

"Have you got Ice Age?" That's my favourite."

"Yup! I'll just go get it. Do you want to go make some more popcorn? I've got the corn and maker in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Okay. And, Pan?"

"Yes?"

He smiled, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone that I'm a wimp."

I dropped the empty DVD case and ran to him, "You are not a wimp, Harry! You have a heart, and you aren't afraid to show your emotions! Which is more than I can say – I'm always too scared to show my emotions – rejection sucks."

He looked down at me, "Pandora-Jane, you are amazing, did you know that?"

I bit my lip and blushed, "I'm really not."

"You really are." He bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." He murmured.

**-Squee- Daw! Ain't Harry adorable?! Ah, I luff his character...Man, I'm a softy! I really should toughen up... **

**So, yeah hurm. What did you think? Please tell me! I want to know what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can improve on, etc, etc, etc. **

**Next Time, on The Flock Go To England:**

- _"Ariel is sure to know the secrets of your sister." _

- _"Today's forecast is expected to be dark clouds and rain all day – high temperature of just 16 degrees Celsius. Get your raincoats and jumpers out – it's going to be cold." _

- _"You like Starbucks, too?" _

- I have a rant (yay!)

- Harry finds out about Pandora's family (or lack thereof)

- Pandora accidentally spills!

- Tess tells all.

- Pandora gets stuck tree-climbing. (Oh, I wonder who that reminds me of[Me, if you didn't know...)

**Ooh! And, please – when you review, tell me whether you are male or female – I would like to see the results. (My prediction is that all of you are female, accept for wierdalien – I guess guys don't like romances. Le sigh!) **

**Love you all, my dear readers! Please review! **

**Lyra **

**-x-**


	31. Accidental Spill

Chapter 25

Accidental Spill

**I'm back.**

**You all hate me, don't you...SORRY!!!!!**

**Sorry, I had a pile of stuff to do...forgive me? –grovels-**

**Well, my prediction was correct – all of you **_**are**_** female! HI GIRLS! He he**

**Oh, and the Author's Note about the weirdness – yeah, I wrote that when I was actually writing it, and just thought it should go in there, so it's written in present tense, but it was in the past...does that make sense?**

**Disclaimer: You know it.**

**Claimer: Pretty sure you know this, too.**

**Pandora's POV**

_Flashback_

"_I love you." I whispered. _

"_I love you, too." He murmured._

I woke up and grinned as I remembered the previous night.

The phone on my bed-side table rang.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

It was Harry, "A-good morning, beautiful! I wondered if you wanted to go see a movie today? I'll pay."

I laughed, "Harry, we watched five movies last night."

I could almost hear him shrug, "So? C'mon – we can watch Stardust."

I looked at the clock, "Harry, How long have you been up for? It's half 8."

"A couple of hours. C'mon, I wanna spend some time with my girlfriend!"

I bit my lip, "Is that what we are...boyfriend and...girlfriend?"

There was a pause, "Unless you don't want to be, I mean – I totally understand – who'd want to go out with me?"

_Only about half of the school population, some of them even being guys..._

"Of course I want to go out with you! I'll meet you outside the cinema at 10, okay?"

"See you then, then!"

I placed the receiver down in the cradle.

It rang again.

"Good morning!" I sang.

"How did last night go? Tell us everything!" It was Tia.

"It was amazing, I'll have to thank Skye and Jordan next time I see them."

"Great! So? Are you going to see him again?" Tessa asked.

"Actually – I am." –someone squealed- "We're watching that Stardust film I wanted to see. I'm meeting him outside the cinema at 10."

"Wow! Go you, PJ!" Tia exclaimed.

I laughed, "Yeah – now all we need to do is to get Tess and Jordan together!"

"Already happened!" Tessa said, "We went out last night, he said he hadn't been looking for love 'till I came along. He so sweet." She sighed.

_Bet he doesn't cry when he watches Moulin Rouge._ I thought.

"Aww! I wonder if Skye likes anyone..." I mused.

Max laughed, "Ariel is sure to know the secrets of your sister."

"Well, I've gotta go get ready. Bye."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone down again, and turned my radio on.

"_Next up is Dangerous Type by Letters To Cleo."_ A voice announced.

I sang and danced around my room, holding items of clothing against me, then dropping them on the floor.

In the end, I was wearing a pair of beige _Animal_ trousers and a brown 3-quarter-length blouse.

"_Today's forecast is set to be rain, rain, rain. A high temperature of just 12 degrees C, ladies and gents."_

"Not for long!" I said, going up to the window, I willed the clouds and rain away, leaving blue skies and sun in it's place.

I skipped out of the house and went to the bus stop.

I looked at my watch, only 9. Got time for a Starbucks.

20 minutes later, I arrived in Cheltenham. I walked the short distance to Starbucks.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and grinned, "You like Starbucks, too?"

His grin was contagious – "Love it! I was just about to get an Iced Double Mocha Macchiato – want anything?" I walked with him to the counter,

"An Iced Double Mocha Macchiato and a caramel frappachino, coffee blended, tall for both, please."

Harry paid.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that – you're already paying for the cinema." I frowned.

He laughed, "You can get the popcorn, if you want."

"Oh, I will. And I'll pay you back, too."

It was Harry's turn to frown, "Please, Pan, I want to do this for you." He handed me my drink.

I sighed, "You're wonderful, you know that, right?"

His grin returned, "Do now."

"Have you read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows yet?" He asked as we sat on the grass behind the town hall.

"Took me about 2 days, but I done it!" I grinned, "You?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah – I didn't read it all at once, so it tool me a week. It was good, wasn't it?"

"Probably my favourite, I didn't like the pairings though." I finished my drink.

"Me neither." He looked down at his watch, "We'd better run if we want to catch the film."

_**A few hours later**_

I was still buzzing from the caffeine, "Wow!"

"That was good."

I nodded enthusiastically.

"You've had too much coffee." Harry laughed.

I pouted, "Me lovey coffee! I'm like Max on tap water!"

Harry shook his head, "The staff are glaring at us"

I poked my tongue out at the cinema staff and laughed, "Come on, let's go." I grabbed Harry's hand and started walking out the door.

**(Sorry about all the weirdness – it's past 11pm as I'm writing this and the tent next to us have got their kids shouting and stuff – I don't know **_**what**_** they're doing, but it's stopping me from sleeping –yawn-. Sleep deprived! I've got to get up early tomorrow to pack as well! Sorry, rant over...may I just say that these tents and caravans are packed like sardines?!?!)**

"Tired?" Harry asked as I yawned.

"Nope!" I lied. We were on the bus home, spread out on a whole seat each – the bus was deserted.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Umm...I don't know...you got any ideas?"

He looked out of the window as he thought, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

I smiled, "Sure, we can stop off at mine to get a picnic. I need to change, too – I have a tendency of climbing trees."

Harry laughed, "Okay. Mind you – the weather might not hold up."

It was my turn to laugh, "Oh, don't worry, it will."

He looked at me questioningly.

_I'm going to have to ask Max if we should tell him about us._

Did you hear about Jordan and Tessa?" I asked.

Harry had been staring at me, he jumped, "Jordan and Tessa? No. Why?"

"They went out last night – Jordan told Tessa he hadn't been looking for love until she came along."

"Seriously? I never knew Jordan could be so romantic."

"We all hide things we may not be proud of." I pointed out.

"This is true."

I looked outside, "This is our stop."

"So, what's your story? You've heard mine, can I hear yours?"

I took a bite out of my ham salad sandwich, "If you want, not much to tell, though. My parents got divorced when Skye and I were ten. My dad was having an affair. Anyway, he left and went to Australia, now he's married to someone called Gracie and they have three kids – 2 boys, Marcus and Anthony, and a baby girl, Annabella-Marie. Skye and I refused to see him anymore when we were eleven. He sends us e-mails once a month, but we never reply. There, that's my story." I smiled. And looked at the trees around us, "I'm gunna climb a tree."

_**A few minutes later**_

"Um, Harry..." I shouted from the top of a tree.

"Yes?"

"You'll never believe this...I'm stuck."

I heard him laugh.

"Oi! Come on, please help! My hair's caught in a branch and I can't get it untangled."

Harry's POV

"Alright, I'm coming. Just stay there."

"Oh sure, no problem." Pandora called sarcastically.

I chuckled.

"Took long enough." She grumbled.

"Oh, shush." I smiled as I untangled her hair.

"Well, it gets rather cold up here, and my power doesn't seem to want to work up...oops."

I stopped. "Your power?"

She bit her lip, "Um...did I say power? Gee, that just slipped right out, huh. I wonder where that came from." She laughed nervously, "I mean, ha power. It's not like I can control the weather or anything. Damn it, Pandora! Shut up! Great. Now he thinks I'm a complete freak because I have powers and I'm talking to myself, suburb. Just wait till he finds out about the- crap! Pan! Oh God, she's going to hate me now, they're all going to hate me! I'm such an i-"

I put my finger to her lips and pressed.

"Don't say another word." I whispered.

I could feel her gulp. She nodded.

"Pandora-Jayne Richardson, what aren't you telling me?"

She bit her lip again, "Not my secret to tell." She mumbled against my finger.

"Then who's is it?"

She looked down, "The Flock's."

I brought her head up to look at me, "Honey, who's the flock?"

There were tears in her eyes, "Max." She breathed.

"Max?"

There were tears falling down her flushed cheeks, "Please don't ask me anything else about it – they'll hate me enough if they found out I spilled."

I hugged her. Which, when you're sitting precariously on a branch, is kind of hard, "Oh, Pan – they won't hate you – it wasn't your fault, you just slipped on your words, is all."

She sniffled, "You don't know that for sure."

"Pandora – you and Skye know about it, don't you?" She nodded, "Right. And how did _you_ find out?"

"I saw them. A-at a sleepover, with Tia – we already knew about Tia, because she lost it at our house once," she laughed, shakily, "we had to refurbish my whole room. But, Harry – we don't know that she won't mind for certain. What if someone we don't trust finds out, and spreads it? We'd all be freaks, people would want to put us in the freak show? Oh, Harry!" She buried her head into my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, shh, it's all going to be okay. You can trust me. You won't be sent to a freak show. If Max gets mad – I'll be there with you. It'll be fine."

She looked up at me, her hazel eyes big, "Promise?"

I smiled, "Promise. Now, let's get down, I think it's about to rain."

"Harry? What kind of weather do you want?" Pandora asked me when we reached the bottom of the tree.

"Right now?" She nodded. "Well, a cloudless day, would be nice..."

"Watch this!"

Pandora ran to the top of the hill we had been sitting on, and closed her eyes. I looked up to the sky, black clouds covered the sun, and there wasn't a bit of blue sky to be seen. Suddenly, a black cloud disappeared, it looked like someone was rubbing them out, leaving a clear blue sky in its place.

"Pan, are you doing this?"

She opened her eyes and laughed, "Isn't it great? I'm also psychic! Come on, let's go see Max!" She ran back down the hill, grabbed the picnic hamper and waited for me to catch her up.

**Max's POV**

"Hang on – Tessa, you did _what?!"_ I was on the phone to Tessa.

"I told him everything. The powers, the wings, Total and Azreal. He's fine with it!"

I rubbed my temples – this can't be happening.

"Max? You _are_ okay with it, right?"

"I'm fine with it, but you should have asked me first. Got to go – I can see Pan. Bye." I ran outside, "Pandora! Have you been changing the –" Harry was with her, "chocolate chips?"

_Gee, Max – great one._

"Harry knows about my abilities. But nothing else. I wanted to ask for your permission first...so, is it okay?"

"You had better come in. Thanks for asking – Tessa told Jordan everything with out asking. Good job Angel checked him out, first."

"Who's Angel?" Harry asked.

"Ariel – Angel is a...nickname. We all have nicknames. 'Cept for me."

"Yeah – Zephyr is The Gasman." Pandora laughed.

"Funky digestive system." I explained.

Harry scrunched his nose, "Wonderful."

I laughed, "Yup."

_Time to tell._

"So, you're meant to...save the world?" Harry asked after my 45 minute talk.

"Apparently, yes."

He blinked, "Um...wow."

"That's what I said." Pandora said.

"So, you're alright with all of this? You realise that no-one is allowed to know about any of us, right?"

"Yeah! I mean – you all have powers, and six of you have _wings_. It's amazing! Of course, no-one...who already knows?"

I sighed, "Erm, let's see...me, Nick, Jeff, TK, Zephyr, Ariel, Tessa, Jocelyn, Tia, Pan, Skye, Esme, Jordan and you...Oh, and Total and Azreal...I think that's it." I didn't tell him about the whitecoats – I didn't think he would appreciate it if I gave him nightmares about Erasers and cages.

'_Life In Cages' _an inside view on living experiments. Hm...I should write a book.

"_Good luck with that, Max."_

_Shut up, Jamie._

"I'm gunna go tell Nick that you and Jordan know."

"Okay. And, Max?"

I turned to see Pandora walking towards me, and hugged me, "Thanks for being so cool about all of this."

I smiled, "It's okay."

**Soooooooo**

**What did you think?**

**My next chapter is...interesting...to say the least...**

**Who wants to read it?**

**-lots of hands go up-**

**Well then, I guess I'll have to type it up, quickly, huh?**

**-everyone nods-**

**Okie doodles!**

**Review?**

**Lyra**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	32. Head, Meet Door

Chapter 26

**Okay, so here's the next chapter – with a twist.**

**Angel wrote a portion of this chapter – and I thank her MILLIONS! Thankyou Angey baby! I'll do a Authors Note at the start of her input - it goes right to the end of the chapter! **

**I'm running a little dry on this story at the moment, cuz I forced myself to stop writing when I had written all of those chapters on holiday. So I've run out of steam...**

**Oh! If you want to read my poems and stuff, go on www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com (forwardslash)(wiggly line above the hash key) magicmehome**

**Max's POV**

"So that's ten humans who know about us now." I sighed, slumping onto Fang's bed.

"Dr. Martinez, Ella, Jocelyn – although she _does_ have wings, Tessa, Skye, Harry, Jordan, Esme...who am I missing?" Fang counted them off on his fingers.

"Tia and Pandora. Ugh, what if they're not meant to know?"

He sat down next to my lying form, "Look – we haven't received any unwelcome visits from erasers or white-coats – and we've been here for over two months. Everyone is happy here, including you. You found your Mom, Iggy found Tia. It's obviously fate. These things are happening for a reason, Max. So, lets just play along."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before talking, "You've gotten rather talkative, lately." I brushed his hair away from his eyes.

He just shrugged.

I grinned, "There's the Fang I know!"

He started at my lips for a short while, before leaning in, gently running his tongue over my bottom lip.

The door banged open.

"Oh, um...uh, sorry. I, um...uh..."

I pulled away, "Yes, Tess?"

"Nick, um, neither of you are going to like this...Catherine is at the door...just came in to tell you. She wants to talk to you, Nick. Sorry for not knocking..." Tessa bowed her head, and retreated, closing the door as she went.

"Erg! Is that girl never going to get it through her thick skull that I'm with you?!" I glared at the ceiling.

"Max." Fang turned my face to look at him, " I don't see why you should feel frustrated. You are the only girl for me." He brushed his lips lightly against mine. "I'll go talk to her. Go start on you're homework. I'll meet you in your room later."

I smiled, "Fang, have I ever told you I love you?"

He just chuckled and walked out the door.

**Third Person POV**

A girl walked down the long, drab, corridor, ignoring the many stares she received from male passers-by. She stopped in front of a dark grey door.

"Please state your number." A digital voice ordered.

"RP, three seven two nine, zero four eight five."

"Welcome, Roxanne Melody Parker, enter."

There was a soft his, and the door slid open.

"Roxi! Long time no see. How are you, my dear?" A grey haired man kissed Roxanne on both cheeks, then held her out at arms length.

Long, black hair with blue-green eyes, Roxanne smiled at him. "Uncle, yes. It has been much too long. I am very well, thankyou."

"Wonderful,, wonderful. Ah, just as beautiful as ever, I see. Your parents would have been proud of you." He smiled, softly, his light blue eyes sweeping his nieces face. "Alas, still no sign of your brother?"

Roxanne sighed, "None what-so-ever, Uncle. I haven't heard from him for a little over a year, now. Last I heard, he had a case in the states. I do miss him."

The man sat down in a black leather chair. "No-one has heard from him here, either."

Roxanne bit down on her knuckle, "You mean no-one has heard from him since March last year? And nothing has been done about it? He could be anywhere. He could be dead, for all we know. Why hasn't anything been done?"

"Roxanne, dear – calm down. I am sure Ali is okay. He's a big boy, and he can take care of himself."  
Roxanne slumped into a chair opposite her uncle, "I'm sorry – I'm just worried, is all."

"Of course you are, my dear. He _is_ your brother. I'm worried about him, too. But we must go about this sensibly."  
"Seventeen months is a very long time to go without any kind of communication, Uncle."  
Roxanne failed to notice her uncle's lip biting and slight fidgeting.

"Welcome, Geoffrey Franks, enter."

The old mans twitching abruptly ceased.

"Miss Parker, I didn't think you had access to this area." Franks said, staring at the 17-year-old.

"Now, now Geoffrey, my Roxi has just as much right to be here as you do."

Frank's attention turned to the old man. "This child's twin is missing, as I recall, Roberts wanted her to go look for him. That order was sent over a week ago. Why is she still here?"

Roxanne stood up, "Sir, I have just been notified. I needed to see my Uncle before I left. I'll be on my way back to Campus, now. Goodbye, Uncle." She walked out of the room calmly, before sprinting out of the building, trying to hold back her tears.

_Why didn't he tell me?_ She kept thinking.

_He doesn't care._ A little voice told her.

"I'm coming, Ali. I'm coming."

**Max's POV**

Half an hour had gone, and Fang still wasn't back.

There was a knock a the door.

_Fang._ I thought. "Come in."

The door opened, "Sorry we took so long, we were talking."

Fang held the door open for Catherine.

**Nudge's POV**

"Uh-oh." Angel suddenly muttered.

"What is it?"

"Catherine's decided to study with Max and Fang. Max is kinda angry."

"Understandable. Catherine _is_ trying to steal Fang."

Tessa walked into the room, "It was my fault – I should have told her he wasn't here or something."

**(This is Angel's [my Angel bit!! Thank God for inspirational FTT classes! lol)**

"No Tess. I think it was the right thing to do..." Angel and I replied at the same time.

"You guys have really gotta stop doing that." Max said from the doorway.

"Oh, Max! I'm so sorry I let Catherine in. I should've sent her away." cried Tessa.

"Don't worry about it. Fang...I mean, Nick, won't do anything to hurt me." Max soothed.

As Fang, Max and Catherine studied, Tessa sat quietly, snivelling, while Angel told us what Catherine was thinking.

**Fang's POV**

Me and Max were passing notes to each other like second grade children, but Max didn't want Catherine to know about Tessa being upset.

"I think I should be going now. See ya soon Nick, Max!" Catherine said as she gathered up her things.

"Bye Catherine. Hope the door doesn't hit you on the way out." sniggered Max.

I nudged her and gave her my 'you're-so-immature' look. She giggle even more.

"Yeah. Bye Nick."

"Max!" shouted Angel.

Angel and Nudge came running in, laughing.

**Max's POV**

"What?" I asked, ad they ran towards me and Fang.

"Gazzy shut the door, and it hit Catherine!" laughed Nudge.

Fang's face was priceless, he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Sucking lemons, Fang?" I asked, smiling.

"...No...Bwahahaha!" laughed Fang.

Angel sent the message to everyone in the house, and the whole house burst out laughing.

--------------

**Okay. I am really beginning to give up on this story. I simply can't think of anything interesting. And, excuse my language, but so far, all I have written is absolutely shit.**

**Tell me, honestly, every one of you reading this – should I continue??**

**Please, please, PLEASE tell me. I really need to know.**

**Also – if any of you have any ideas for future chapters, I would be really, seriously grateful. I've got to somehow get to the concert (if I'm still going to do that scene), and I've also got to reach a certain chapter I've had written since last July. I am 100 percent serious – I've had this one chapter in my head since I first introduced the two characters involved (Pan and Harry – if you wanted to know).**

**Saoirse, can I send you the said chapter – I need to see what you think...**

**Lyra**

**-x-**


	33. Abandonment NOT a chapter, but import

Abandonment

**Sorry readers! I'm abandoning TFGTE - it's not going anywhere.**

**I might come back to it at a later date, but I don't think so.**

**I will be carrying on with all my other stories - so stick around for those, por favor!**

**I'll update Angel Is Loved soon!**

**Thankyou for sticking with me all of you! You've been so good to me!**

**HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL!!!!**

**Lyra**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**


	34. What do you think?

**Hi, readers of The Flock Go To England!**

**This isn't an update, Im ashamed to tell you - I'm still dry on insperation for this.**

**BUT**

**Seeming as it's coming up to the one year anniversary since I first started as a member on here, and starting my first story (this), I was thinking.**

**Last year, you may recall me telling you of a chapter that I've had written since July last year. Now, I was thinking, do you want me to post it? **

**I have to warn you, it IS NOT a complete continuation from the last chapter, in fact, I'm not sure where it could go at all, but I love it, and wanted to know if you wanted me to post it for you?**

**I'm sorry I'm not updating ANYTHING and very rarely replying to anything (SORRY!), but I have a VERY good reason for that.**

**I have exams coming up.**

**Yes. Big, important, ohmigod-I'm-going-to-tear-my-hair-out-from-all-this-stress GCSE exams.**

**So.**

**I am still writing the next chapter of Angel Is Loved, but slowly.**

**And the other stories that I said were coming up on my profile, are still in the making.**

**And I'm just about ready to murder my Drama teacher, who thinks it's fun setting me an exam every lesson...for the next lesson after that.**

**NOT. Fun.**

**Ugh.**

**So, anyways - Review and tell me if you want me to put the chapter up, 'kay?**

**PEEK PREVIEW:**

**_"Just leave me alone!" I screamed..._**

**_I looked back at the door...I turned, and ran to the window, throwing it open, I stepped onto the window seat..._**

**_I jumped, yelping at the sudden lack of gravity..._**

* * *

**Muahahaha! I am evil, no?**

**Review me your thoughts, mushabooms**

**-x-**


	35. Trouble In Paradise

**Yes, yes, I **_**am**_** alive, thankies. XP And, I am really sorry for not being able to find anything to write for this, but – look on the bright side – summer hols are coming up, and my mother is BOUND to want the four of us – plus dog - to stay in that ruddy two birth caravan for a fortnight. (I, of course, have to stay outside), so there should be some inspiration whilst I'm there. And thankyou for forgiving me! Ah, I love my readers!**

**TWILIGHT FANS! Check out The Bella Cullen Project www . thebellacullenproject . com their music is amazing, and I'm listening to them as I type this up. My favourite track atm has to be 'What's Wrong With Him?'**

**Written In July 2007**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

* * *

**Pandora's POV**

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed, my voice raising about three octaves.

"Pandora, open the door!" Harry said, banging his palm against the door.

"No! Go away!" I shrieked at the door, to which my back was pressed against. I blindly bolted the lock.

"Pan, c'mon! It wasn't what you think!"

"Right. So you snogging that blonde bimbo, Catherine, was – in fact – all a figment of my imagination." I hissed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Pan." He groaned.

_Not exactly denying it, is he..._

"Shut up." I muttered to the small voice.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and went to text.

_**Max, I need help, can you come pick me up from my bedroom window. PJ xXx**_

It was a desperate thing to do, but I really didn't want to hang around here.

My mobile vibrated.

_**Kk, b there in 5. B rdy.**_

I looked back at the door, Harry was still pounding on it. I turned and ran to the window, throwing it open. I stepped onto the window seat, getting ready for Max to arrive.

"Pandora, listen to me. I love _you_. You have to believe me, that thing with Cathy – that was nothing. She was upset about Jordan. I was just comforting her. It wasn't what it-"

"Oh, so you're telling me that every girl you see who's looking a bit down because she's a psychotic stalker who's boyfriend's just dumped her...you snog her, just to comfort her?" I asked angrily, sensing Max's presence nearby.

"Pan, I'm sor-"

"No!" I cut him off, "No. This is it, Harry. I'm dumping you. It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

I was met by silence.

"Bye Harry. My I'll see you around sometime."

"Pan? Pan – don't jump – Pan!" He screamed, repeatedly slamming his body against the door.

I jumped, yelping at the sudden lack of gravity.

**(I was thinking of leaving it here...but I'm not)**

Only to be caught by Max's capable arms. She turned back towards the mansion.

"Pan, What happened? I thought you were with Harry?" Tia's usual tumult of questions came at me as soon as we landed.

Harry's back at my house, probably wondering why my body isn't lying squished in my back garden." I sighed, and began to tell them everything...

_**Flashback**_

"Okay, see you at Tia's later, then." I waved at Skye, leaving her – she had tennis practise.

"Yeah, bye PJ!"

I walked to my locker to meet Harry.

I saw him on my way over, glued to his best friend's ex-girlfriend, Catherine, in front of his locker.

I stopped in my tracks. _Why the hell is my boyfriend snogging...that?!_

I cleared my throat, tears forming in my eyes.

Harry looked up, still kissing Catherine, and drew back, stepping towards me, his apology half-way out. I ran away before he could finish.

"Pandora!" He shouted after me.

I ran to the bike racks, hastily unlocked my bike, got on it, and whizzed through the gates, ignoring the protests of the teacher on gate patrol.

I could hear the faint shouts coming from Harry as I rode back home.

Secretly, there was a very small part of me enjoying him chasing me – but that was only a small part, the rest of me was too shocked to control my emotions.

_**End Flashback**_

I was now slumped on one of the kitchen stools. Max handed me a mug of ot chocolate.

"Thanks." I said.

Max smiled, "Don't worry about it, all guys are idiots!" she received an elbow in the ribs from Fang.

"Come on, Fang, kids – let's leave the girls to talk." Iggy took Angel's hand, but she pulled away, and threw her arms around me.

"Don't be angry, Panda. Don't be sad – I can always make him do something embarrassing at school. We'll think of something, we always do." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, sweety," I grinned, "We will think of something, like you said – we always do." I hugged her tightly.

After Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel left, the rest of us went upstairs to Max's room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I just can't think of anything I've done to upset him, or make him do that. Well...unless you think me being around here so much lately may be why...but I was around him a lot when I first met him."

Tessa was lying on her stomach, on the floor, her arms wrapped around a purple cushion, "Could be. Maybe he just wanted your attention."

Or maybe _she_ kissed _him_...was he pressed against the locker?" Jocey asked from the office chair she was straddling.

I thought back, "Neither of them were, she did look a little forceful, but he said that he was comforting her, that she was upset about Jordan..."

"But _I'm_ with Jordan now – and she's with Craig Smith." Tessa said.

"The one with sandy hair and gorge abs?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah – the swimmer, right?" Tia replied.

Tessa nodded.

The door flew open, Skye, panting and still in her tennis clothes, ran in.

"Rochelle Marney saw what happened, I came as soon as I heard. That jerk! I thought he was a real sweety, too."

"We all did, Skye. All well, what's done is done, eh?" I sighed.

**Harry's POV**

_Oh God, what have I done?! My girlfriend just killed herself because that stupid Catherine kissed me._

I banged on the door with my shoulder again, and it burst open to Pandora's empty room, window wide open.

_Please don't be dead, dear God, please don't let her be dead._

I ran to the window and looked down. No body.

_She survived the fall? Didn't fall at all?_

I searched the room, and bathroom. No-one.

_Think, Harry. Where would she go if she was upset?_ I thought hard.

_Millers Mansion._

I called the mansion.

"Hello?"

"Nick! Thank God, is Pan there?"

Silence.

"Nick?"

"Who do you think you are, calling here?!" A different voice thundered.

"Look, I'm sorry – just, well – Pandora jumped out the window...I wondered if she was there?"

The voice was breathing heavily, "Why do you care, Harry? You hurt her!"

"Please, just let me speak to her."

"I'm here." Pandora's voice was small, quiet.

I sighed with relief, "Pandora."

"Yes. I heard you. What do you want?" Her voice was icy, cold and hard.

I had never heard her like this.

"Pandora, I didn't...I mean...what I..."

"Spit it out!" There was no mistaking Jocelyn's angry tone.

"She kissed me. I didn't do anything."

"Then why did you lie about it earlier?" That was Tessa.

"I couldn't think straight. Look, Pan. Please-"

"I think it would be a good idea if you stopped contacting Pandora." Someone muttered.

The phone went dead.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**I'm sure you know what I'm gunna ask you to do, so I'll leave it up to you.**

**NOTE: This story is still on hiatus, so don't expect an update for a loooooong time, comprendé?**

**Meanwhile!**

**While don't you check out some of my stuff on fictionpress? I'm currently writing a reallllllly long one-shot that should be out soon, so check my stuff out on there? www . fictionpress . com / cupidsjinx  
or the link's on my profile!**

**-x-**


	36. Important Notice Please Read

**_Date: Friday 22nd August 2008_**

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry, I know you were expecting this to be an actual update of TFGTE, but this is so much more important.**

**After much deliberation, I have decided to give The Flock go to England up, once and for all.**

**However. If there is someone out there who wishes to take on this story, and hopefully all the readers, too, then could you PM me with what you're planning to do with TFGTE etc.**

**Unfortunately, I'll need help with actually sending all of this to the new author.**

**If there isn't anyone who wishes to take this fic on, then I will be taking it off completely, unless, of course, people ask me not to take it off, but don't want to continue it themselves either.**

**Gosh, I'm rambling. Sorry!**

**I apologise to everyone who enjoyed TFGTE. I had great fun writing, and I myself would be sad to see it go.**

**Yours,**

**Lyra**

**-x-**

**P.S. On a lighter note:**

_**If you're interested, I've just started a new fictionpress story called Crème de la Crème.**_

Summary: Infusion is a big shot coffee house establishment, and are planning to over-throw a group of small individual cafés. Can Zach, Lizzy and Mona prevent Infusion from taking over some of the best individual cafés before it's too late?

Genre(s): Romance/Humour

Language: English

Fiction Rated: T

URL: http : / / www . / s / 2561878 / 1 / CrmedelaCrme

(Minus the spaces, obviously)

_**Check it out, read and review, message me if you want me to tell you when I've updated!**_

**L**

**-x-**


End file.
